


LOVE ME OR MY DICK

by Xinix



Series: LOVE ME OR MY DICK [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Inferiority Complex, M/M, PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sirius Black as Padfoot, slightly gory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 互攻，SSSB为主；学生时代，热热闹闹；大屌老斯，性瘾小天；如有不适，尽快离开。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: LOVE ME OR MY DICK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

对于西弗勒斯·斯内普而言，即便是日后跟西里斯·布莱克那个混蛋分手了，他也不后悔在六年级期末的那个夜晚独自去了禁林。

如果他们是和平分手，那么西里斯还算给他留下过一些美好回忆。反之，他也操了西里斯将近一年，想想还是挺解恨的。

对，他坚信他会跟西里斯分手。

因为西里斯根本就不爱他，他爱的只是他那根鸡巴。

斯内普永远记得西里斯第一次看到他鸡巴时的表情，他涨红着脸，微张着嘴，两只眼睛瞪得又大又圆，在愣怔了一瞬之后便眼冒精光地直接上了手。

当时的西里斯被一种毒素具有催情效果的虫子所咬，他神志不清，完全是凭借本能扒下了斯内普的裤子，把那根日后他每每看到都要顶礼膜拜的鸡巴塞进了嘴里。

说顶礼膜拜一点都不为过，真的。

斯内普敢向梅林发誓，自己这辈子从西里斯·布莱克嘴里听到的褒义词几乎都是用来形容自己这根鸡巴的。

硕大、雄伟、重量级、肉葡萄、胯下巨蟒、牛肉导弹、灵魂榨汁机、魔鬼加农炮、足以粉碎星系……

扯远了，总之，西里斯很喜欢自己那根鸡巴，喜欢到能为了它用屁股强奸自己。

对，强奸。斯内普就是用这个词来定义他们之间的第一次的。所以当西里斯第二天找上门来的时候，他毫不意外，可当他从对方口中听到强奸行为的加害方和受害方颠倒了位置时，他忍不住讽刺了一句。

“能被我的这根鸡巴强奸，你可真是好福气。”

说完没多久他就后悔了。

因为西里斯执意要看看他有什么资格说这种大言不惭的话。

他拒绝了。

然后西里斯使用了激将法。

他成功了。

“这不可能！”西里斯叫道。

斯内普不确定他指的是自己不可能拥有这样一根鸡巴，还是这根鸡巴不可能在昨晚进入过他的身体，他也不在乎西里斯想说什么，他现在就只想穿上裤子让他滚蛋。

更正一下，守口如瓶地滚蛋。

可西里斯就是梅林创造出来磨砺他的存在，他非但不走，还扒起了斯内普的裤子。

“你让我再看一下！就一下！它刚刚勃起了吗？没有吗？天哪，勃起的话岂不是要戳到我肚脐眼啊！”

他们争夺着那条内裤，推推搡搡间斯内普就勃起了。这是清醒的西里斯第一次看到他勃起的鸡巴，他微张开嘴，眼睛又圆又亮，然后他砸吧了一下嘴。

“你该不会是要……”

果不其然西里斯的嘴巴凑了上来，斯内普揪住他的头发，把他毛茸茸的脑袋扯开，又扭着他的胳膊到背后，把他摁在了坩埚旁的桌子上。

“不会再给你机会了！”

“反正你都勃起了！”

说的也是。

他扯下西里斯的裤子，扶着自己的鸡巴就往西里斯的屁股里捅，然而西里斯的屁股肿的太厉害，根本塞不进去。没办法，他只好去找了些消肿的药膏。

上药的过程中西里斯哼哼唧唧的，弄得他心烦不已，真正开操的时候他带着点报复心理所以下屌毫不留情。

一开始西里斯扒着桌沿痛得直叫唤，可叫着叫着音调就变了。等斯内普射在他屁股里把屌拔出来时，西里斯早就在没有任何抚慰的情况下射到了他桌板的背面。

“真恶心，快擦干净！先把你的裤子穿好，别滴到地板上。”

西里斯乖乖照做了，这让斯内普觉得很不适应。临走时这个格兰芬多握着门把手突然回过头来，“每周的这个时候都是你一个人吗？”

“嗯。”

所以第二周，西里斯·布莱克又来了。


	2. Chapter 2

这一次西里斯一进门就上锁、施咒、脱衣服，走到斯内普面前时不等对方开口就跪在地上迫不及待地把他此行的目的从内裤里掏了出来。

“梅林啊，它能让岩石怀孕！”

说完就往嘴里塞。

这是他们的第三次性爱，前两次一次是在夜里，一次是背后位。所以斯内普直到这时才发现，西里斯那张满是情欲的脸有多么漂亮。

好吧，他本来就相貌英俊。只不过因为之前的种种过节让斯内普受到感情色彩的影响，每每看到他那张脸都觉得面目可憎。

此时此刻西里斯跪在自己面前，半阖着那双勾人的眼睛，用他丰满红润的嘴唇努力吮吸着自己的鸡巴。口水沾满了他的双唇和下巴，把鸡巴涂抹得闪闪发亮。他一手照顾着嘴巴招呼不到的地方，一手轻轻抚弄着鸡巴根部的卵蛋，那副痴迷的样子过于煽情，以至于斯内普心头一突，悉数射在了他的脸上。

“Fuck！怎么这么快？我还没开始呢！”

他抱怨着，用手背抹掉脸上的体液。深感被冒犯的斯内普捏住他的下巴把他从地上提起来，再把他推到桌畔。

“坐上去，把内裤脱了。”

西里斯几乎是跳上了桌子，脱下内裤甩了两圈丢进了自己那堆衣服里。

“快点，你还得多久？”

斯内普看着他盯着自己鸡巴时那副垂涎欲滴的样子，暗自猜测要不了多久西里斯这个傻帽就会给自己的鸡巴也起一个掠夺者风格的名字（后来他真的起了，还不少）。

不应期过去之后，斯内普提枪上阵，畅通无阻地进到了最深处。西里斯发出一声呜咽，抓着斯内普的手腕轻轻颤抖。

“动吧动吧，快让我爽起来。”

他带着慵懒的鼻音，不得要领地胡乱扭动腰胯。

“欠操的婊子！”

“是是是，你说得对，快点吧。”

斯内普得承认，他很爽。不只是因为性爱本身所带来的肉体上的愉悦，更因为对方是西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯·布莱克，这个跟他纠缠了六年，频频让他当众出丑，还险些害死他的仇敌。

他想象过成百上千个杀死他的方法，有些甚至周密到可以称之为计划，可他从未想过会有这么一天，这个他欲杀之而后快的死对头能心甘情愿地跪在他面前，全心全意、近乎虔诚地用嘴去服侍他的鸡巴。

当他俯视着跪在自己面前的西里斯，想象着他的膝下是那些自己遥不可及的家世、财富、血统、自由、美貌和爱，他的灵魂就从天灵盖爽到了脚趾头。

他狠狠地操他，自己怎么爽就怎么来，对西里斯的感受不管不顾，有时候甚至故意表现得十分粗鲁。可西里斯照单全收，毫无怨言，每周都按时出现在他的脚下。

他们就这样成为了炮友，从一周一次，到一周两次，再到一周三次，西里斯毫不掩饰自己对大屌的喜爱与依赖，而斯内普也开始沉迷其中。

他开始抚摸西里斯的身体，玩弄他的耳朵和乳头，揉捏他的腰腹和屁股，在他滑腻泛红的皮肤上留下指印。当西里斯到达顶峰时，他会把手按在他的心口，感受他那时的心跳。

砰、砰、砰……

就好像那里面藏了个拳头，狠狠地揍着西里斯的肋骨。

他从不碰西里斯的阴茎，从不亲吻，从不叫他的名字，也从不去想自己跟西里斯的这点小秘密究竟算什么。所以在那个时候，斯内普还能够心无旁骛地享受对西里斯的施暴和践踏，可到了七年级开学，一切就都他妈变了。


	3. Chapter 3

新学期伊始，斯内普注意到了两件事。

第一件事，莉莉·伊万斯当选了女学生会主席，并且开始了跟詹姆斯·波特的交往。

第二件事，西里斯·布莱克这个混账越来越喜欢挑衅他了。

开学的第一个星期，因为报名选修课和其他乱七八糟的杂事，他没有跟西里斯私下见面。不过他们在公开场合见面的机会倒是不少。

大礼堂，图书馆，教室，走廊，楼梯，湖畔……西里斯总是和波特他们在一起，偶尔还有莉莉。

当莉莉不在而斯内普恰好落单的时候，他们几个就又跟以前那样挡住他的去路，提一些陈芝麻烂谷子的事，一逞口舌之快。只不过，因为波特和莉莉的恋情，那些陈词滥调中多了几分炫耀，也更容易激起斯内普的怒火。

他回击波特，毫不客气地对他进行人身攻击。每每如此，西里斯就表现得好像斯内普欠了他一条命似的，卯足了劲儿地反击他。

对此斯内普表示理解，毕竟他跟波特可是好兄弟。只不过现在的他一看到西里斯的脸就忍不住回忆起他给自己口交的样子，刻薄的话滚上了色情的糖霜，到了嘴边，他又咽了回去。

这几次的碰面都是这样，以波特的挑衅开始，以斯内普的沉默告终。

斯内普一开始没怎么注意，可经得多了，从西里斯攻击自己时那锐利的目光、讥讽的嘴角和眉宇间的厌恶中，多多少少也看明白了他的心思。

哦，他后悔了。

后悔了上学期期末跟自己干的那些荒唐事。

他以后应该不会再来了。

要说心里不失落，那是骗人的。毕竟十七八岁的年纪，血气方刚火气旺，身体一旦尝过甜头，就没那么容易能拿手打发掉了。

况且，开学第二天他就去跟斯拉格霍恩教授申请到了魔药课教室旁那间闲置办公室的使用权，为的便是不用再跟西里斯偷偷摸摸地等夜深了去钻教室（晚上会有学生巡逻，风险太大），现在看来，是多此一举了。

不过借都借了，里面的器材设施还都挺齐全，闲暇之余制作一些魔药在校园的地下黑市里换几个银西可也挺划算。他这么想着，终于在开学第二周周四的夜里，独自迈进了办公室。

二十分钟后，西里斯鬼鬼祟祟地钻了进来。

锁门、施咒、脱衣服，一气呵成。尽管办公室的面积没有多大，斯内普还是注意到他走得很急。

他绕过坩埚来到斯内普面前，瞪了他一眼，一边解着他的皮带一边埋怨：“你改了时间地点为什么不通知我？”

“我更好奇你是怎么找过来的？”

听了这话，西里斯手里的动作一顿，又长又密的睫毛一扬，深灰色的眼睛牢牢地盯住了他。

恍惚间斯内普看到有火星从他的眼角迸射出来，他怀疑自己看错了，因为西里斯舔着嘴唇又露出了那副饥渴的样子。

他拽着斯内普的皮带把人拉向自己，二人的性器碰在了一起。斯内普本能地想要后退，可西里斯抓着他，解皮带的手是一刻也没停。

“我闻着你的味儿找过来的。”

合乎情理，这家伙是阿尼马格斯，他可以变成狗。

“你好像说过，每周四是你跟波特他们的活动日。”

西里斯扒下他的裤子，蹲在他的鸡巴面前，用手指描绘着那玩意儿的形状。

“你一定要知道的话，现在每周二、周四和周六是詹姆和伊万斯的约会日。”

说完，他隔着内裤舔了上去。

尽管斯内普因为西里斯的挑衅而感到恼怒，但他的身体显然要比他的思想大度许多，它放下仇恨，接受取悦，很快便勃起了。

西里斯咬住被濡湿到几近透明的内裤，把它剥了下来，喟叹着“好久不见啊”，给了龟头一个响亮的吻。

斯内普翻了个白眼，开始操他的嘴。

他用鸡巴顶着西里斯的腮帮子，把它顶得鼓起来，然后再用手指掐下去。他这么反复做了几次，西里斯那一侧的脸颊便又红又肿。

“你跟波特做过吗？”

西里斯古怪地看了他一眼，“不，这怎么可能。”

“你都跟我做过了。”这已经是最不可能发生的了。

“那不一样。”

“哦。当然不一样了。那可是波特。”

西里斯没有再搭腔。可是一想起他是怎么为了波特而攻击自己的，斯内普的报复心理就随着憎恶一起发酵了。

他趁西里斯不备，摁着他的头重重地捅了一下，看着西里斯狼狈地咳出眼泪来，他又上手掐了一把他的脸。

“别在脸上留痕迹。”

西里斯小声咕哝着，重新把他魂牵梦绕的鸡巴吞了下去。这一次，他似乎有意让自己吞得更深，只是那玩意儿太粗了，没多久他的脸就酸得不行了。

斯内普居高临下地看着他，想起了他在不久前用来攻击自己的话——“我倒是挺好奇，你的迷情剂会不会是臭虫味的？天哪，有谁喝得下去啊！”

“我看别说是臭虫味，哪怕我这根玩意儿刚从你自己的屁股里退出来，你也能吃得津津有味。”

西里斯抬起头，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，重重地吸了一口。

“唔……你这该死的不知廉耻的贱人！”

他险些射了！

他恼羞成怒地推开西里斯的头，找了把椅子坐下。

西里斯跪在原地，笑着舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，这才站起来，胯间支着帐篷跟过去，骑在他腿上。

椅子没有扶手，为了保持平衡，西里斯不得不用一手扒住斯内普肩后的椅背，另一手揭开内裤的裆部，扶着斯内普的鸡巴往下坐。

那里太久没用，而这一次西里斯为了逮住落单的斯内普，没有来得及提前做扩张，唾液的润滑显然不太够，让他卡在了半道上。

那玩意儿进不去，他也不想它拔出来，但斯内普的耐心是有限的。他催了两句不见任何进展，干脆握住西里斯的腰往下按。

“疼疼疼！”

“真娇气。”

事实上斯内普也疼，只不过没有到西里斯那样脸色发白的程度。他拍了拍他的屁股，要他放松，随后开始抚摸他的身体。

西里斯的皮肤很好，没有痘痘也不干燥，一个假期过去他长了些肌肉，腹部的马甲线清晰可见。这让斯内普感到好奇，他健身塑型是想用身体取悦什么人。

波特？

呵，他是白费力气。

他从他的膝盖一路摸到胸口，拇指停在了西里斯小得可怜的乳头上。

它们可真是小，只有绿豆那么大一点，看上去毫无血色。斯内普用指肚碾压它们，感受着西里斯的颤抖，坏心眼地凑过去用牙齿叼住了其中一个。

“唔！”

西里斯腿一软，又向下坐了几分，手不自觉地搂住了斯内普的脖子。斯内普看了一眼他们连接的地方，唾液已经干掉了。

“真是麻烦，以前不都挺顺利的……”

西里斯小声嘟囔着什么，他没听清，也没兴趣，伸出手去在他紧绷绷的屁股上抽了一巴掌，以发泄自己的不满。

“你动吧。就，慢一点……”

“那你自己动。”

他摸着两人连接的部位，轻轻按揉着西里斯的括约肌。西里斯颤抖了一下，一手撑着斯内普的大腿，慢慢抬起身体。

他看起来确实不太舒服的样子，咬着下唇，蹙着眉头，看得斯内普也没了兴致。

他托起西里斯的屁股，从那里面退了出来，在西里斯不满的鼻音中掏出了他内裤里的老二。

西里斯的老二长得就跟他本人一样，修长匀称，粉白粉白的，一头长满了黑色的卷毛。

斯内普把两根鸡巴放在一起，轻轻地揉搓。

这是他第一次摸别人的鸡巴，除了没有直接的感受反馈以外，跟撸自己的差不多。

西里斯的呼吸逐渐紊乱粗重，一只手也加入进来，尽管他已经爽得前列腺液流了斯内普一鸡巴，可他还跟不够似的动着腰在那根“胯下巨蟒”上蹭。

“我要到了！要到了！”

他叫着，抓着斯内普的手指插进自己的屁股里，两只指尖夹着那根苍白的手指往自己前列腺上摁，没几下就尖叫着射了出来。

斯内普很不爽，一来他产生了一种自己只是西里斯·布莱克的性玩具的消极想法，二来则是因为西里斯的精液溅到了他的脸上。

他黑着脸，看着西里斯闭着眼睛颤抖着喘着气，狠狠地把自己的手指抽了出来。

西里斯身体一弹，这才回过神来。

“该死！”

他咒骂着想要帮斯内普擦干净脸，反被斯内普打开了手。

开什么玩笑？我怎么会让你用摸过鸡巴戳过屁眼的手碰我的脸！

他捉住西里斯的一条小腿，要把他从身上掀下去。

“别急别急……”

突然，西里斯凑了过来，伸出舌头舔掉了他下巴上的精液，然后是脸颊，再然后是鼻子……

他的吐息是那么温暖，就像他口腔中混合了乳白色的鲜红。

那条该死的三寸不烂之舌此时看上去就像是在酸奶里打过滚的草莓，让斯内普食欲大开。

他在那条银舌头滑过自己嘴角时转头叼住了它，西里斯疼得闷哼了一声，然后这个疯子像是看到了美杜莎的头颅，一动不动，任由斯内普用嘴唇和牙齿把自己的舌头吃进口中。

这条烂舌头根本就不甜，只有精液和血液的咸腥味，斯内普不想在此时听到西里斯说那些见鬼的屁话，干脆就这么叼着他的舌头不松开。

他抬起西里斯的屁股，狠狠地操了进去。操了有一会儿，西里斯才找回自己的灵魂配合着摆动他柔韧的腰。

当他终于射在他体内，把那条可怜的内裤裆部搓成了绳子之后，他松了牙关。

可西里斯没有把自己的舌头缩回去，相反的，他抱着斯内普的头疯狂地探索着他的口腔，让斯内普几乎无法呼吸。

在两眼发黑之前，斯内普推开他，咽下他们的口水，大口地喘息。

而西里斯，他懒洋洋地搂着他的脖子，嘴唇被口水润得亮晶晶的。

“接吻的时候，要用鼻子呼吸。好吧，西弗勒斯，我们再来一次。”


	4. Chapter 4

他不该去叼西里斯的舌头，不该鬼迷心窍跟他“再来一次”，不该因为上颚被柔软的舌尖轻轻扫过就疯狂地想要西里斯。

如果没有做上述的那些蠢事，他就不会紧抱着西里斯，与他接吻，在不应期过去之前焦躁而恼怒地用手指插他的屁股。

理智舍他而去，就像所有那些他曾期望拥有的东西。而眼下，西里斯·布莱克站在他漆黑黏稠如焦油般的心湖之上，熠熠生辉。

他们差不多发生了将近二十次性关系，但这是第一次，他迫切地渴望着他。

他的双手流连在他晒得均匀的皮肤上，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，西里斯的舌头一面粗糙，一面光滑，在他的口腔里肆意妄为。他喜欢这个。当他意识到西里斯在用舌尖数他的牙齿时，他想操他。可不应期还没有结束，他跟个失去性功能的色老头一般，喘息着，玩弄着他的后穴，握着他的腰迫使他在自己萎靡的鸡巴上磨蹭，恶意地去掐他的前列腺。

西里斯吃疼地呻吟出声，摇晃着屁股半真半假地躲闪了一下，不安分的双手早在不知不觉中解开了他的衬衫，中指和食指仿佛小精灵迈着调皮又轻盈的步子踩着他的肋骨爬上去，灭烟头似的碾着他的乳头。

一阵刺痛过后，痒意顺着脊椎传递下去。斯内普再也忍不住，粗暴地掰开西里斯的穴口，把自己疲软的阴茎硬塞了进去。

那个混蛋在笑，边笑边用脚趾夹住他的裤脚扯着玩。他狠狠地咬住对方一侧的胸口，乳头因为皮肉的变形主动把自己送上了他的舌尖。他学着西里斯挠自己上颚时的频率拨弄着那粒小小的乳头，感受着他的颤抖，以及他体内对自己欲拒还迎地挤压。

“哦，fuck，难以置信……就跟吹气球似的。”

“如果你实在想不出什么火辣性感的话，我不介意你保持沉默。”

“你想听火辣性感的？那还不简单——哦，西弗勒斯，你好棒，好大，好粗，撑得我满满当当，跟屁股里怀了孩子一样！”

“你管这叫火辣性感？闭嘴吧。”

“不喜欢这种？那换你熟悉的领域——天哪，西弗勒斯，你的鸡巴如果会尖叫，那就是一颗成年的曼德拉草根！”

“把嘴闭上！”

他狠狠地操西里斯。刚开始西里斯还能没脸没皮地喊着“对！用力操我！就是这样！”没多久他便不出声了，红着眼眶，咬着下唇，双手在斯内普的脖子后面绞得紧紧的，悄悄踮起脚试图让自己好过一点。

“疼了？”

斯内普停下来，好笑地看着他。他摇了一下头，慢慢地坐回去，把头枕在了斯内普肩上。

“继续。”

他呼吸得小心翼翼，生怕惊动了痛觉神经。斯内普在他的股间摸了一把，手指上的泡沫呈淡淡的粉色。

他受伤了。

怎么会？以前这样干的时候都没有出现过这样的状况。他搓着指尖，注意到自己指甲缝里的血迹，顿时明白了。

方才的指交划破了西里斯的肠壁，剧烈的性行为撕开了伤口，以至于到了西里斯难以忍受的地步。

他从西里斯的身体里退了出来，在西里斯不满且不满足地缠上来之前，一把推开他的脸，让他看向脚边自己的外袍。

“里面的口袋有个小圆盒。”

“那是什么？润滑剂？”

斯内普懒得理他，从他手里拿过来打开，取出一些直接往他屁股里塞。

“嘿！嘿！你在给我下什么药！”

手指在前列腺上狠狠搓了一下，西里斯立刻软了下来，乖乖坐在他腿上。

“你这是作弊，西弗，”他气喘吁吁，“这玩意儿好凉。”

“娇气包。”

西里斯瞪着他，忽然张开嘴，用舌尖把唾液推出来，一根银线滴落在斯内普的龟头上，他用拇指砍断它，由轻至重地在那上面打着圈，直到斯内普又一次碾过前列腺，才弹动着身子抱怨道：“作弊！阴险的斯莱特林！”

斯内普白了他一眼，开始用手指以他喜欢的节奏时轻时重地按揉他的前列腺，他闭着眼睛享受了一阵，突然止住了斯内普的手睁开了眼。

“不！我要你的鸡巴！把它操进来。”

“我得提醒你，那可是阴险的斯莱特林的鸡巴。”

“它确实长得阴险了点，不过它现在插进来的话，格兰芬多会洗清它沉重的罪孽。”

斯内普向下看了一眼，给西里斯上药的手心里积了不少体液。

“用斯莱特林自己的圣水么？”

西里斯也看了一眼，红着脸扁了扁嘴，“快别提那两个词了，一想到它们曾经是人名就有些怪怪的。”

“是你先开始的。”

“是，是，那现在轮到你开始了。”

斯内普没有搭腔，他的情绪平复了下来，开始质问自己到底在干什么，干嘛要管西里斯·布莱克的死活。他把手指抽了出来，西里斯张开括约肌兴奋地扭动着，就在那一瞬间，他觉得自己对于西里斯而言就只是一根能令他快活的按摩棒而已。

他推开他，任由他重心不稳摔坐在地，站起身提起裤子，把药盒丢在了他身上，“一天两次。”说完回到了坩埚旁。

他施了几个“清理一新”，弄干净自己和坩埚，开始了自己此行的目的——一份小剂量的吐真剂，两份福灵剂。

西里斯握着药盒，不明所以地坐在地上，当斯内普开始往坩埚里丢东西时，他终于明白刚刚那一下不过是逐客令而已。

他慢吞吞地穿起衣服，凑近斯内普的时候，那股淫靡的味道盖过了魔药，让斯内普忍不住皱起了眉。

我在干什么？怎么会如此轻易就被情欲牵着鼻子走？对象还是西里斯·布莱克那个混蛋！

他看着西里斯，眼神充满了敌意，这让西里斯停下了靠近他的脚步。他在原地犹豫了一会儿，默默地转身离开了。

第三周，斯内普没有去那间办公室，第四周也不打算去。

因为是同级生，他跟西里斯也算是抬头不见低头见，那家伙在波特找自己麻烦时表现得越发张牙舞爪，让他恨不得当着他那些好兄弟的面操得他嗷嗷直叫。

夜里听见舍友自慰的声音时，斯内普想通了一件事。自己有性需求，而西里斯长得还不赖，甚至在满足自己的性需求这一方面无可指摘，这是互惠互利的好买卖，何必在乎谁是按摩棒、谁又是飞机杯？

他拿定了主意，在周四的夜里前往了那间办公室。

他一眼就看到西里斯·布莱克盘腿坐在门口，耷拉着脑袋抛着手里的小药盒玩，在听到自己的脚步声靠近时，那家伙眼前一亮，笑着从地上爬了起来，跟条狗似的在原地踱步。

斯内普听见自己的心跳突然加重，那池焦油开始沸腾，一发不可收拾。


	5. Chapter 5

这一次西里斯安静了许多，没有一句废话，不过嘴也没闲着。他要么跟他接吻，舔他下巴，要么含着他的耳朵吮吸，在他的锁骨上磨牙。由于位置不会暴露在衣料外，斯内普就由着他去了。

素了半个月，西里斯显然饿坏了，当斯内普要他坐上来自己动时，那家伙简直拿出了自己的看家本领，卖力得不像话。他直上直下地抬着腰，次次到底，吞进鸡巴时括约肌张开，吐出鸡巴时括约肌收紧，斯内普甚至都能清晰地感觉到自己的龟头挂在那咬得紧紧的肉环上。如果不是深谙这家伙爱死了自己的鸡巴，斯内普都要怀疑他是在取悦讨好自己。

他不许西里斯碰自己的阴茎，也不去碰他的身体，只用几根手指拨弄着囊袋里的肉球玩。西里斯勃起的阴茎随着他的动作上下甩着，前列腺液几次甩到斯内普脸上，都被他立刻舔了干净。

不再吱哩哇啦乱叫唤的西里斯要比以前更诱人一些，他张着嘴呼吸，时隐时现的舌头偶尔探出来舔掉垂落至唇边的汗水，有几次他狡猾地尝试用自己的胸膛去蹭斯内普，被斯内普扯着囊袋拉开了距离。

他的动作越来越慢，看来力气消耗得差不多了，斯内普好整以暇地看着他。在一次深吞之后，西里斯坐在他身上，彻底不动了。

“我没有力气了……”

他垂着眼，喘着气，全然不见平日里的意气风发和神气。斯内普从他茂密的耻毛下抽回了手，一言不发。那双深灰色的眼睛忽地可怜巴巴地抬起来，惹得斯内普心头一跳，继而又烦闷起来。

这不合理。

这些心跳，情绪，以及涌向面部（偏离航线足有一百八十度）的血液，以斯内普现有的知识储备，他很难作出一个令自己满意的解释。不过，他也不是非要这么一个解释不可。他想操西里斯，且西里斯愿意让他操，这就足够了。

他这么想着，心底的焦油池却频频冒出笨重又拖拖拉拉的气泡，它们缓慢地长大，迅速地破裂，溅出的油点落回池子发出“啪嗒”一声响，许久才能与池面重新融为一体。

他的眼神越来越晦暗，自己却丝毫没有察觉，直到西里斯费尽力气从他身上站起来，跌跪在地，把他的阴茎放进嘴里，这间办公室才得以回归他的视野。

“你还真吃得下去。”

他的鞋尖探到西里斯的胯下，抵住他的会阴，让那袋肉球落在鞋面随着主人的动作来回晃。西里斯浑身的肌肉紧绷了起来，他毫无预兆地给了斯内普一个深喉，让他心爱的好鸡巴停留在最深处，强忍着嘴角的疼痛连做了三个吞咽动作。

咽喉的挤压让斯内普爽得呻吟出声，鞋尖也因为肌肉的紧绷立了起来，滑到了西里斯的穴口。西里斯赶紧吐出鸡巴，摇晃着屁股将鞋尖吞进去一些，当斯内普从濒临射精的状态中退回来看到西里斯正在用他的鞋尖操自己时，他再也忍不住了。

他放下脚尖，在西里斯的臀肉上轻轻踢了一脚，然后捏着他的乳头拉着他一起站起来，把他推到了书架上。在他插进去的时候，西里斯发出了呜咽声，听上去委屈极了，随后那家伙抬起屁股往后退了两小步，以求能吃到更多。

“骚货！”他往身前雪白的屁股上扇了一巴掌，向前走了一大步，顶得西里斯一时不备脸撞在了书脊上。“真该把你的这副德行拍下来，寄给你的父母，让他们看看自己捧在手心的宝贝儿子究竟是个什么货色！”

他好像听见西里斯笑了，他不是很确定，毕竟他操得有点狠，西里斯几乎是上气不接下气。

他把着他的腰，在西里斯的体内横冲直撞。那家伙抬起一条手臂挡在书脊和脸之间，另一只手覆上了腰间斯内普的手。斯内普以为自己掐疼了他，可他没有掰开那只手，只是覆在它上面，指尖顺着指缝滑下去，填补了其中的空隙。

斯内普抓紧了他的腰，也顺带抓紧了他的手指。交合的啪啪声盈满整个房间，在斯内普听来仿若还有回音，后来他意识到，那是西里斯的鸡巴拍打他自己腹部的动静。当西里斯突然颤抖着绞紧他，双腿发软地往下坠时，斯内普把他捞起来压在书柜上，鸡巴直挺挺地顶着西里斯的前列腺，插得他又哭又叫。

“不！西弗！这太多了！好疼！我不行了！”

“吵死了！你要么给我闭嘴，要么就只喊名字。当然，你想喊波特的也行。”

西里斯哽咽着沉默了一会儿，还是开了口。

“西弗……西弗勒斯……西弗……”

他喃喃着，偶尔因为斯内普粗暴的动作发出惊喘和呜咽。他隆起的臀部夹着一根大鸡巴，使人联想到他被鸡巴顶起来的腮帮子，这让斯内普觉得很性感，尤其是，如果将自己的鸡巴作为参照物，那么现在西里斯就是在拿自己下面这张嘴给他做口活儿。

这一次他没有射在里面，他把鸡巴抽出来戳着两颗肉球射了出来，弄得它们湿哒哒的。射完他又把鸡巴重新塞回了西里斯屁股里。他有些脱力，压在西里斯身上，枕着他的肩。就在这时，西里斯侧过头，嘴唇擦过了他的鼻尖。


	6. Chapter 6

事情就是从这里开始变得不对劲的。

西里斯肉眼可见地红了起来，活像只番茄。斯内普笑了一声，鼻息喷在西里斯的脸上，气流吹拂过他的睫毛，它们颤了颤，恰到好处地为主人掩饰了闪躲的目光。

“我有点冷了。”西里斯说着，很轻地挣动了一下。

斯内普本该放开他，让他穿上衣服赶紧滚蛋，可鬼使神差地，他掏出魔杖指向壁炉，点燃了炉火，还把西里斯往怀里拢了拢。

“再做一次。”

他嘴上这么说，却迟迟没有实质性的动作，就只是抱着西里斯的腰，用拇指缓慢地描绘着他的马甲线，另一只手移到西里斯身前，一根一根地数过他的肋骨。他打量着西里斯的脸，喔，它长得可真不错，五官漂亮，比例完美，简直就是梅林照着黄金分割悉心捏出来的。反观自己，完全就是随便捏完之后一不小心脱手摔了个脸着地，哼，瞧瞧他的鹰钩鼻。

他注意到西里斯也在观察他，那深灰色的虹膜中倒映出自己令人生厌的面孔，难堪和嫉妒瞬间淹没了他，促使他狠狠地揪了一把西里斯肿胀的乳头，保持着身体相连推搡着他来到壁炉边，让他跪趴在校袍上，再狠狠地干他。

进行到一半时，西里斯执意要翻过身来，火光在他脸上跳跃着，让英俊的相貌看上去更加立体、生动。意识到他一直盯着自己看，斯内普既感到不适，又有些不解。自己这张脸有什么好看的，他就不怕看得久了会痿掉吗？他没好气地对着前列腺给他来了两下重的，捅得西里斯哀叫着蜷起了上半身。他摁着他的肩迫使他重新躺好，发现西里斯身上有些发凉，他是真的冷。

蹙着眉，斯内普腾出一只手解开了自己衬衫的纽扣，随后整个人贴到了西里斯身上。

“再忍一下就好。”

说完，他加快了动作，西里斯哼哼着抱住他的脖子，他笑话他娇气，话音刚落自己的腰就落入了一双大长腿的桎梏中。西里斯低低地笑了一声，忽然咬住了他的耳垂，那条淬了毒的银舌头爬进耳廓，作势要往耳道里探。斯内普腰眼一酸，射了。

西里斯一脸得逞地看着他笑，斯内普有充分的理由相信不让他说话真的能把他逼疯。他瞪了西里斯一眼，扶着地面就要起身，结果被西里斯拽了回去。

“我还是觉得冷。”

“那就起来把衣服穿上。”

“衣服是冰的。”

他含含糊糊地说着，如果不是因为二人之间的不共戴天之仇，斯内普都要以为他是在跟自己撒娇。

他够到魔杖，让西里斯远在椅子附近的衣服飞来，一件件铺在壁炉前烤着。见西里斯还是不肯松手，干脆压在了他身上。格兰芬多终于松开了他的腰，可是那双脚还没完全放下就擦着他的腿勾住了他的脚踝。斯内普不反感这个，就没有动，以至于西里斯胆子肥了敢把两只微凉的手塞进他衬衣后面的领口里去。

“嘶——”

他倒吸了一口凉气，忍耐着想揍西里斯一拳的冲动和脊背上乱抓乱挠的两只狗爪子，手探下去掐了一把他的腰。

“别碰那儿！你今天到底要做几次！”

“是你喊叫冷还抱住我不松手的！”

“我娇气嘛。”

他笑，两只眼睛亮亮的，让斯内普一下子没了脾气。摸了摸衣服差不多都温热了，斯内普起身用清洁咒弄干净它们和自己。西里斯没急着穿衣服，张着两条腿用手指掏着里面的精液，看得斯内普又有些上头了。

“你能不能检点一点儿？”

“哇，听听这话，刚刚在我身上不检点的人哪儿去了？”

“你干嘛非要把它们掏出来？”

斯内普的重点在“掏”这个行为，他认为应该有更合适的方法来进行清洁工作。而西里斯，完全没有get到。

“不掏出来，难道还留着给你生孩子吗？”

这下子斯内普小腹的火势全部转移了，转移到了他的胸口。他剜了西里斯一眼，拿着魔杖站到了坩埚前，大致扫了一眼现有的材料，刚够做一瓶欢欣剂的。

他开始熬药，身心投入不再注意西里斯的动静，所以当西里斯打理好自己静悄悄地出现在他身后时，他吓了一跳。

“见鬼！你怎么还没走？”

“你呢？这是在做什么？”

“看着这些药材，你脑子里就想不出与之相关的哪怕一副药剂的名字吗？”

西里斯很认真地看了一圈桌子上的那些瓶瓶罐罐，最后给出了以下结论：

“复方汤剂。”

口气之笃定就好像熬药的那个人正是他自己。

斯内普目瞪口呆地看着他，随后翻了一个大大的白眼。

“很好，复方汤剂的配方里有椒薄荷，你真是个天才。”

“谢谢。”

“那不是在夸你！这是欢欣剂！”

“斯拉格霍恩没讲过。”

“他讲过！是你没听！你那狗脑子也就折磨人的时候好使点，魔药课上都不知道在想些什么！”

“想你的鸡巴。”

“那不是疑问句！”

气归气，斯内普还是本着学者精神给西里斯科普了欢欣剂的历史和制作方法，期间西里斯几次走神都被他拧着耳朵唤回了人间，直到西里斯可以一字不差地背过配方，他才放他回去。

离开办公室走在回宿舍路上的斯内普突然脚步一顿，等等，我不是在跟那家伙约炮吗？怎么给他补起课来了？噫，看来白痴真的是会传染的。他叹了口气，回想起西里斯在临走前捏了捏自己放在桌面的那只手，脚步轻飘飘地，完全没有意识到自己在笑。


	7. Chapter 7

斯莱特林的魔药课是跟格兰芬多一起上的，这就意味着，斯内普免不了要在课前课后跟掠夺者碰面，也难免发生一些摩擦。由于莉莉跟波特的恋情，目前对方的火力受到压制，但是从另一个角度来说，他们也掌握了杀伤力更大的武器，比如……吻痕。

波特解开了衬衫最上面的三颗扣子，以便所有人都能看到那抹位于胸骨端的殷红。他一路迎着或是探究、或是羡慕，亦或是不齿的目光，径直走向斯内普，大喇喇地在他面前站定，小人得志地笑了一声：“瞧啊，这不是我女朋友的好朋友吗？”

“前好朋友。”西里斯阴阳怪气地补充道。

斯内普看了一眼站在波特身后的他，竟然还能从愤懑中抽出一点心思来纳闷，像西里斯那样闪闪发光的人，居然要跟在波特的屁股后面？无论家世背景容貌智慧（就当这两只草履虫有这玩意儿好了）他都能甩波特两条街出去好吗？他这是什么毛病？贱骨头吗？

他黑着一张脸，已经顾不得去针对那个吻痕展开想象，从西里斯身上收回视线重新看向了波特，“作为你女朋友的前（他着重突出了这个字）好朋友，我奉劝你一句，鉴于你在校内也算小有名气，而她又是女学生会主席，抓紧时间多长点脑子，别让她跟着你一起丢人现眼。”说完，他绕开波特，从西里斯脚上踩了过去。

这节课没有什么特殊之处，所讲的知识点他都已经预习过，斯拉格霍恩的教材依旧过时落伍，他思索着配方和熬药步骤有什么可以改良的地方，在纸上写写画画，等到实操开始了一段时间才着手进行自己的试验。

突然，他听到坩埚爆炸的动静，斯拉格霍恩高叫着“布莱克”赶了过去，这让他难以自持地回了头，直直对上西里斯的眼睛。

看我做什么？

不等斯内普想明白，西里斯便火速移开视线，看上去还有些惊慌失措。波特打趣着安慰他，卢平则拉着他的胳膊检查他有没有受伤，斯拉格霍恩找到爆炸的原因后，批评了他两句，竟让一贯不可一世的西里斯·布莱克抬不起头。

不过是个坩埚而已，再老到的巫师也难免要炸上几个，毕竟所有的新药剂都是这么尝试出来的。斯内普把注意力收回来，盼望着自己改良后的配方能够一次成功，毕竟一堂课上炸一个坩埚就足够了。

下课后他在路过掠夺组时听到波特提出“一起喝一杯”，至于他们去哪儿、喝什么，他懒得费心思去猜。说得那么大声，没准儿又是一个针对他的陷阱呢。不过，接下来自己也没有课，做点什么来打发时间呢？他想了想，决定趁热打铁，继续改良课堂上没能完成的那个配方。

他去厨房填饱了肚子，没有回宿舍，直接抱着魔药学的课本去了那间办公室。清洁坩埚，从置物架上挑选药材，在经历了两次失败之后，斯内普突然发现，这间屋子确实挺阴冷。

没有炉火，没有一丝温度，没有叽叽喳喳的西里斯，只有融于这阴沉环境之中的自己、失败和负面情绪。他叹了口气，决定今天到此为止，就在这个时候，门被打开了。

西里斯抱着什么东西狗狗祟祟地钻了进来，锁门，施咒，一只手费劲地脱着衣服。

“你是怎么知道我在的？”

西里斯没有回答，献宝似的把怀里的东西塞给了他：“看这个！”等斯内普看清手里的东西，整个人都气笑了。

西里斯·布莱克，他那根鸡巴的虔诚信徒，竟然真的拿来了魔法相机。

“你哪儿来的这东西？”

“我给我舅舅写了封信，他寄给我的。”

有钱真好。

斯内普把魔法相机放在桌子上，拿起桌角的一叠羊皮纸，卷了卷，照着西里斯的脑袋狠狠地敲了下去。

“你脑子坏掉了吗！听不懂什么是嘲讽吗！”

西里斯张着嘴揉着脑袋，即便此时他的五官因为（没那么疼痛的）疼痛扭曲在了一起，也还是好看得不行。斯内普丢开羊皮纸卷，抱着胳膊等他解释。那家伙顶着一头被揉乱的黑发，贴过来就要解他的皮带。

“事先声明，我是不会跟你拍那种照片的。”

“你可以拍我，毕竟我自己拍自己也不是很方便。”

斯内普开始好奇魔药课上西里斯究竟怎么改动了那个配方，以至于让人仅仅闻过制药期间产生的气体就足以不要脸到这个地步。

“拍下来做成圣诞贺卡寄给你舅舅吗？”

“不，寄到格里莫广场12号，”终于掏出了心心念念的大鸡巴，西里斯满足地喟叹了一声，又拍着斯内普的大腿内侧提醒他，“壁炉。”

“那是哪里？”斯内普点燃了炉火。

“布莱克家的祖宅。”西里斯轻轻揉了揉那玩意儿，趁它还没有完全勃起，一口气全部含进了嘴中。

“你是认真的？”

“对，你现在就可以开始拍了。”

他嘴里含着人类男性的生殖器官，说话含含糊糊的，竟显得有些可爱。斯内普放下胳膊，把手伸进他乱糟糟的头发里，冰凉的发丝滑溜溜地从他的指间逃走，狡猾得一如西里斯本人。

他看了一眼魔法相机，心里一阵烦乱。这条傻狗究竟要把照片拿给谁看？总不能自恋到要用自己的照片自慰吧？又或者，他有一个不明性向的心上人，所以打算寄一张自己的裸照试探试探？他做了很多假设，怎么都想不通西里斯要给自己留下这么一个低级把柄的理由。

“你就不怕被赶出家门？”

“哦，那个啊，他们管那个叫‘除名’，具体做法是在布莱克家的族谱挂毯上把那个人的名字烧成一个小洞洞，”他揉搓着已经膨胀起来的鸡巴，笑着给了斯内普一个wink，“现在这个小洞洞要接纳你的大鸡巴啦！”

他给了斯内普一个深喉，爽得斯内普过了好一会儿才反应过来，西里斯被布莱克家族除名了。

那些家世、背景、地位、财富、人脉、清闲和话语权，他说扔就都扔了。现在西里斯·布莱克除了年轻英俊一无所有，可斯内普仍然感到嫉妒。毕竟，那些可是他奋斗一生都未必能够获得的东西，而西里斯弃之如敝履，就好像他斯内普的毕生梦想不过都是些垃圾玩意儿似的。

他拿起照相机，镜头对准西里斯吞吐着鸡巴的脸，一手揪住他的头发拽向自己下体，一手按下了快门键。

报复心的驱使下，他指挥着西里斯摆出了不少下贱的姿势，谁料那家伙乐在其中，还频频为不能用麻瓜科技录下视频而遗憾不已，让斯内普心底生出的那一点快意夭折于襁褓之中。

“你就没有点自尊心吗？”

“坦然面对自己的喜好与情感没什么丢人的。”

斯内普看着骑在自己身上浪出花来的西里斯，突然意识到一个问题——自己的鸡巴比波特的大。绝对的。西里斯跟波特这么多年的朋友，肯定在洗澡的时候见过对方的裸体，如果波特的鸡巴比自己的大，西里斯就不会在初次见到自己的那根时目瞪口呆了。他本该为这一发现感到洋洋得意，可是一想到波特没准儿也看过西里斯这具漂亮的身体，甚至在玩笑打闹时触摸过，一股无名火升腾而起，掌控了他的身体。

他抱着西里斯站起来，把他放在椅子上，肩上扛着他的两条腿自上向下发了狠地干他。西里斯的韧性不错，可也架不住斯内普带着恶意向下施压，他的腿根开始打颤，粗重的喘息间不时溢出难耐的呻吟声，听上去可怜无比。

斯内普停下了动作，表情依然愤怒，不过他心里清楚，自己不是在生西里斯的气。他把西里斯拉起来，亲吻吮吸那瓣被咬出牙印的嘴唇，按摩他受了罪的腰椎，直到那家伙发出舒服的哼哼声，才放下魔法相机，加深了这个吻。

他极尽温柔地爱抚他，挑逗他，温吞到西里斯以为这是什么新的惩罚手段。那双惴惴不安的深灰色眼睛时而因快感涣散失焦，时而又警惕地观察他的动作，牢牢地吸引着斯内普。射精之后斯内普难得有雅兴帮西里斯打了出来，他搂着怀里脱力的人，指尖顺着脊椎游下去，从二人还连接在一起的部位挖出一些体液蹭在西里斯的屁股上，缓慢地涂抹均匀。

“你都拍了些什么？”

“足以气疯你爸妈的东西。”

“有没有充分表现出我的性感和放荡不羁？”

“大概完美诠释了你的下流和低贱。”

“听上去更棒了！”

他拍了拍西里斯的屁股，示意他活动已经结束，西里斯在他身上磨蹭了一会儿，才扶着他的肩膀站起来。

清洁完毕，斯内普又走向了坩埚，西里斯站在壁炉前往腿上套裤子，重心不稳蹦来跳去，最终一头栽在了斯内普背上，差点给斯内普撞进坩埚里。

“你这蠢货！”

斯内普回头瞪他，见他弓着身提着裤腰，两只脚踩在裤筒里，从下往上小心翼翼地望着自己，顿时就消了气。

“我不是故意的……”

哦，他还道歉了？这可真新鲜。

“你就不能坐在椅子上穿吗？那上面是有刺猬吗？”

西里斯扁了扁嘴，没有回答。后来，当斯内普在刚刚结束一次由西里斯主导的性爱之后，一屁股坐在又冷又硬的木椅子上时，他才明白过来这一天西里斯的有苦难言。

他懒得理他，注意力又放回坩埚里，等到身后悉悉索索的动静停下，余光中一只手偷偷摸摸地伸过来，悄悄地拿走了魔法相机。他听到清脆的咔哒一声，接着是西里斯的叹息。

“又怎么了？”

“胶卷没装上……”

“那是你的问题。”

斯内普家境不好，他哪里知道这种奢侈的玩具具体应该怎么操作。他怀疑西里斯是故意这么做以达到奚落嘲弄自己的目的，不过在这间没有观众的小办公室里玩这种心眼，似乎也没什么意义。

“猫头鹰送来的时候詹姆他们都在跟前，一个个爱不释手，我难得把它带出来……”

“那你还想怎样？先不说我已经开始熬药了，就说你的屁股，它还受得了吗？”

西里斯想了一会儿，说：“那拍你吧。”

斯内普给了他一个白眼作为回应。

“我再给你口一次，从桌子下面，不影响你熬药。”

说完他就要跪下去，被斯内普揪着耳朵拎了起来。

“我拒绝。今天到此为止。”

“可我都让你拍了。”

“首先，是你自己要求的，其次，胶卷没有装上。”

“那你怎么才肯让我拍一张你的大鸡巴？”

斯内普嗤笑了一声，他就知道，西里斯这家伙带魔法相机来肯定存着别的心思。拍他的屌照做什么？留个纪念？用于自慰？别开玩笑了，他分明就是想拿它威胁自己，他才不会上这个当。

“什么时候你魔药课的成绩拿到O了再说。”

“这怎么可能！”

“这怎么可能！你居然有自知之明？好吧，看在你成功取悦到我的份儿上，E，省得你说我欺负你。”

他摆了摆手，不再搭理西里斯，熬药的火候到了关键时刻，他需要全神贯注。

是以，他不再听得见西里斯走动的脚步声，也就没有注意到那家伙偷偷按下了快门键。当他大功告成，想要分享成功的喜悦时，才发现不知从什么时候起，办公室里只剩下了他独自一个人。

就好像西里斯·布莱克从来都没有出现过。


	8. Chapter 8

他们又恢复了六年级期末的频率，先是一周两次，再是一周三次。也不全是做爱，有时候斯内普忙着制作魔药，西里斯就骑在椅子上乖乖看着，偶尔说一些不着边际的话，或者针对他手头的工作问东问西。

老实说，斯内普很享受这个，情绪和思绪有一个可以输出的对象。尽管他跟西里斯能聊的东西少得可怜，也总好过只能跟坩埚、桌子和书架分享他大部分的私人时间。更甚者，在斯内普对爱情贫瘠的认识中，此情此景恰好符合了他对恋爱的一切幻想，只不过，这副图景中的另一个人，他本以为会是莉莉·伊万斯。

这种舒适感仅仅持续了一个多月，西里斯便露出了本来面目，开始频频给他捣蛋。在他熬药的时候从背后贴上来抱住他给自己手淫，或者像他提议过的那样突然从桌子底下钻出来给他口交，有一次斯内普甚至抓到那家伙趁他不注意偷走了他的魔杖夹在臀缝间摩擦。

梅林啊！他差点当场掰断自己的魔杖！

“别生气嘛，我给你舔干净就是了……”

说完他就抓着斯内普的手舔了上来。舌尖掠过二人的指背，头一歪，唇舌卷住魔杖，一边向下压着斯内普的手，一边向上提起自己的脑袋。这一幕太过煽情，以至于本想臭揍他一顿的斯内普丢下熬到一半的药，猴急地把他摁在了桌子上扒掉了裤子。

那次之后斯内普彻底放弃了幻想，每次都要先“办妥”了西里斯（最好是干到他蜷缩在壁炉前爬不起来）才安下心去做自己的事。有时候他会抱怨西里斯，嫌他烦人，要他滚蛋，结果都被那家伙用嬉皮笑脸挡了回来。他倒也不是真的希望他就此消失，所以，这些单方面的争执往往结束于西里斯的撒娇示弱上。

对，他开始确信那家伙在对自己撒娇示弱。在他看来，这些都不过是那个混蛋控制自己的一种手段罢了。不然呢？难不成堂堂西里斯·布莱克——勇敢忠实的格兰芬多、掠夺者荣耀的一员、校园风云人物、蝉联六年女生心目中的最佳男友榜首——会爱上他？一个他与之为敌多年的斯莱特林？还仅仅只是因为他有根大鸡巴？快别闹了。

西里斯只是喜欢粗暴的性爱，仅此而已。至于斯内普，对他而言不过是一根趁手的鸡巴罢了。

斯内普如此确信着，并且反复用这些话来告诫自己。无论他怎么看待西里斯·布莱克以及他们之间这点见不得光的小秘密，有一点他十分肯定，那就是他绝不能被他的那张脸欺骗，绝不能节外生枝。

就让他们保持现状直到毕业，反正终有一天他们会分道扬镳。

西里斯异想天开地说着要重装这间办公室的话。换个吊灯，贴上壁纸，最好是揭掉地板重新铺，“最重要的是，买张床。”

斯内普笔下一顿，回头看他。那家伙躺在壁炉前，把自己裹在格兰芬多和斯莱特林的袍子之间，跟条毛毛虫似的。察觉到斯内普的视线，他艰难地扭过头，问斯内普：“你喜欢什么颜色？”

“黑色。”说完，斯内普发觉这个回答有些暧昧，于是又补上了斯莱特林的象征色：“绿色。”

西里斯的表情就像是花开到一半突然失去了水分的给养，就那么干枯了。他把头扭了回去，不再说话。

他们最终没有重装那间办公室，没有必要，也没有权利（那毕竟是霍格沃兹的财产）。不过拜西里斯所赐，斯内普开始认真地考虑，毕业之后自己该何去何从。或许是西里斯描绘出的那个房间太过温馨，让斯内普倾向于毕业之后找份工作从家里搬出来住，这么一来他跟西里斯就有了落脚点，再也不必东躲西藏，而且最重要的是，有张床。

想到这里，他忽然惊醒过来。

真险！他差点就把西里斯也算进自己的未来中了。

他深吸了一口气，把所有西里斯提到过的装饰从想象中的那个属于自己的家里统统去掉，那些吊灯、壁纸、毯子、植物，还有那家伙非养不可的蒲绒绒。可当他面对那张舒适而软和的大床时，他停住了。

很好，以后只要他看到床，就会想起西里斯·布莱克。

好极了。

他生自己的气，同时无法抗拒地认清了自己的内心。

该死的，他爱上了那家伙。

他开始迁怒导致这一局面的罪魁祸首，语言攻击，粗鲁对待，有时又心生爱怜，怀着歉意和内疚仔细并温柔地取悦对方。所幸这份感情只是单方面的，只要他不说出口，就等同于从未发生过。终于，斯内普调整好了心态，不再对西里斯忽冷忽热，他用冷漠和距离重新武装好自己，静候毕业的来临。


	9. Chapter 9

他们相安无事地维持着地下关系，直到期中，斯内普才后知后觉地发现一个问题——西里斯对性爱的热情，高得似乎有些不太正常。

最初注意到这一点是在一个周四，西里斯准时在约定的时间出现，急色地蹲在地上扒他的裤子。就在他结束了跟皮带的缠斗，终于给他的心上屌献上纯洁的吻时，敲门声响起了。

“西弗勒斯，你在里面吗？”

雷古勒斯·布莱克的声音出现在门外，这让西里斯就地石化。斯内普推开他，穿好裤子，警告他最好藏到地砖下面去否则就等着烂在那里面，然后去开了门。他本以为雷古勒斯要问他功课或者请他推荐一些书籍，谁料他带来了鼻涕虫俱乐部要临时集会的消息。

他头也不回地跟雷古勒斯走了。

散会时天已经很晚了，他本以为西里斯在自己离开之后没多久就会回去，但不知为何，他想亲自确定一下，结果在开门之后看到了以下画面：

西里斯·布莱克背靠着椅子，两脚张开搭在桌沿，双手在看不见的桌面下不知忙活着什么。他没有穿裤子，满额汗水，脸红得不像话，听到开门的动静，他瑟缩了一下，在看清来人是斯内普后，焦急的表情突然委屈起来，嘴里呜呜着扑向了斯内普。

“你可算回来了！快！帮帮我！”

他说着，拉着斯内普的手引向自己的下体，在斯内普帮他撸老二的时候，他热情地吻住了他。斯内普被他的情绪所感染，推着他到了桌边，把西里斯放倒在那上面。西里斯扯着他的皮带，他解开西里斯的衬衫，一只手贪婪地掠夺着西里斯的体温，另一只则急于确认对方是否做好了交合的准备。他揉弄着西里斯的穴口，发现它又湿又软，便直接塞了三根指头进去。

“怎么停下了？继续啊！”

“那是什么？”

“什么什么？”

“你放了什么进去？”

“就……一支试管。”

察觉到斯内普的脸色不妙，西里斯连忙解释起来：“你放心，不是从架子上拿的，我躲在桌子下面的时候捡到它的，里面也没有装任何东西。”

斯内普瞬间暴怒了。他扔到桌子下面的那支卷口试管底部是有裂纹的！

“你这个下流、低贱、贪婪又欠操的婊子！屁股里不放东西你就不能呼吸是吗？”

他粗鲁又急切地掰开那个已经被西里斯折磨到有些红肿的穴口，在亲眼看到那支试管的时候，气得笑出了声。

“你可真行，别人都是把试管的底部往进塞，你倒好，把试管的口部往进塞。”

西里斯弱弱地回答：“卷口那一端在里面刮着比较爽……”

爽你个大头鬼！它碎在里面我看你还爽得起来不！

斯内普咬牙切齿地瞪着他，看得西里斯心里直发毛。为了缓解尴尬，他赔着笑伸手去摸斯内普的鸡巴，反被斯内普一巴掌拍开。

“起来，蹲在桌子上。”

“啥？”

“蹲在桌子上，”斯内普在说完这几个字后，耐心告罄，他掐了一把西里斯卵蛋附近的肉，见西里斯夸张地捂着下体在桌面打滚，口气阴恻恻地补充道：“否则你现在就给我滚出去，以后也不要再到这里来。”

西里斯不闹了，乖乖地背对斯内普蹲在桌上。选择背对一方面是因为这样方便斯内普操作，另一方面，这个姿势确实挺羞耻的，饶是他那么厚的脸皮也不想让斯内普看到自己这一面。

斯内普左手撑开他的穴口，右手探进两根指头去够试管。该死的西里斯分泌了太多肠液，试管滑溜溜的紧贴肠肉，每一次斯内普想夹住它，都被它一转身逃过了。试了几次一无所获，还反把试管推进去了一个指节，斯内普急得开始出汗，反观西里斯，不配合也就算了，还哼哼唧唧地把屁股摆来摆去的，气得斯内普抽了它一巴掌。

“别动！”

西里斯痛呼一声，试管随着肌肉的紧绷又缩进去了一些，悔得斯内普狠狠给了自己的手一下。

问题没有解决，西里斯又含含糊糊地撒起娇来：“别管它了，就操进来吧，反正它也没有多长……”

“你把嘴给我闭上！”

西里斯悻悻地闭上嘴，斯内普脱下他的衬衫，擦干自己的手和那恬不知耻流着水的穴口，开始第二轮的努力。这一次他眼看就要夹住试管了，西里斯的身体突然向前倒去，噗通跪在了桌子上。

“又怎么了！”

试管逃了，斯内普的心情差到极点，他没好气地抽出手指，犹豫着要不要送这个白痴去圣芒戈丢人现眼。他这么打算着，往旁迈了一步观察西里斯的情况。那家伙捂着下体，额头贴着桌面，浑身颤抖，斯内普以为他害冷，让壁炉的火烧得更旺了一些，可西里斯仍然抖个不停。

这不对劲，难道试管已经破裂了？不，应该不会，他没有看到血。

他一手扶在西里斯的尾椎上，一手拨开他遮住脸的头发，看到西里斯咬着牙关紧皱眉头，像是在拼命忍耐什么。

“看着我。”

西里斯睁开眼睛看他，舔着嘴唇，表情既痛苦又羞耻。斯内普拉开他的手，发现他的生殖器肿胀发红，而他手里的精液略显稀薄。

“你怎么回事！”

“就……你就操进来吧，我想要你，求你了……西弗，我快要疯了，救救我，求你……”

他的牙齿在打颤，声音在颤抖，整个人肉眼可见地焦虑着。只不过当时的斯内普正在气头上，没有重视这些显而易见的特征，甚至还误会西里斯在自己拼命挽救他那根骚肠子的同时还有心思自己爽一发。

他打了西里斯，掌掴了他的屁股，西里斯先是默默承受，再是奋力挣扎，最后赌气似的不作任何反应。现在他的屁股跟桃子一样了，红彤彤的颤在枝头，让斯内普看了心里直痒痒，却又因为那支破试管不能立即提枪上阵。

等他好容易取出试管，西里斯看也不看他开始穿衣服。他抓住垂在他身旁的袖子，把他穿到一半的衬衫拽了下来，整个人朝西里斯压了过去。

这一次，西里斯拒绝跟他接吻，这一行为无疑是在斯内普尚未散尽的余怒上煽风点火。斯内普发了狠地操他，他一声不吭，直到射精感被尿意替代，他才又累又怕地出声阻止。

事后西里斯的臀部红肿得就像母猩猩的屁股，斯内普施咒清理掉桌面的精液、尿液，看着趴在桌上大脑放空的西里斯，心疼不已。给西里斯上药的时候，他终于有余裕去思考西里斯不正常的地方，初步的判断是，西里斯有很大概率患有某种焦虑症，诱因不明。

上完药，他俯身想要亲吻西里斯，却被推开了脸。西里斯看向他的眼神里充满了怨恨，让斯内普意识到自己这次确实太过火了。

他们完了。

谁也没有开口再说一个字，斯内普仔仔细细地看了一遍西里斯的脸，第一次，或许也是最后一次，他先一步离开。


	10. Chapter 10

斯内普本以为那一夜会是他跟西里斯的剧终，整个周末都把自己浸泡在50%的孤独、30%的懊悔、18%的回忆和2%的伤怀中。

所幸他没有开过口，这点小勾当也没有第三个人知道，一切就好比丢进湍流的石子，无论是声音还是水花，都迅速消融在时间那浩大的声势中。

周一早餐的饭桌上，一只陌生的猫头鹰从天而降，把一个纸盒子丢进了他的汤里。

伴随着一阵毫不掩饰的笑声，斯内普擦干净脸，在汤碗里打开了纸盒。入目是一堆透明的碎玻璃，根据几块较大的碎片推测，它们生前应该是试管。准确地说，是卷口试管。

汤水浸透纸盒淹了进来，看着汤里的玻璃渣，斯内普不禁想起了那一天从西里斯屁股里取出来的那支。想起那里面积存的肠液足有一个指节那么深时，斯内普有点硬了。

他深吸了一口气，让情绪平复下来，开始思考寄这些碎玻璃的人会是谁。

有人知道了上个周四的事情？没有可能，他施了咒，以目前学院学生们的水平还做不到悄无声息地破坏咒语，而教授们，估计不会选择这种古怪又充满恐吓的方式向他传递信息。所以，只能是西里斯·布莱克本人。

他是什么意思？要对自己展开报复吗？这一刻斯内普无比庆幸贫穷对自己的限制，否则那台魔法相机能让他死无葬身之地。

即便他是插入的一方，即便西里斯·布莱克也出现在照片里，人们对美好事物的偏爱和对自己定义出的正义的追求，都会让他们毫不犹豫且心安理得地用魔杖指着自己。

哦，一定是那个阴沉沉的斯莱特林胁迫了西里斯·布莱克，一定是那个魔药学成绩还算不错的斯内普给西里斯·布莱克服用了迷情剂，一定是那个沉迷黑魔法的鼻涕精对西里斯·布莱克施了什么咒……

一定，不会是西里斯·布莱克骨子里是个骚浪的人、耽于粗暴的性爱和大鸡巴、为此不惜强奸他霸凌了将近六年的同校同学。

不过话说回来，自甘堕落的又何止是西里斯·布莱克，斯内普的嘴角勾起讽刺的笑意。难以置信，自己竟然也有要为西里斯·布莱克说句公道话的一天。

来吧，如果他要报复，尽管来吧，六年的水火不容里，斯内普或许输过，但从来没怕过。

这顿饭他是没有胃口也没有必要吃了。他站起来，转身看到雷古勒斯正走向自己，手里拿着自己前阵子借给他的书。致谢之后雷古勒斯又简短地发表了一些个人看法，让斯内普嗟叹不已。

他们真的是亲兄弟吗？布莱克夫妇究竟更偏爱哪一个？为什么一个看上去是用最好的教育资源堆砌出来的，而另一个完全被宠坏了？

鉴于书里的知识点自己已经烂熟于心，而雷古勒斯看起来又十分喜欢这本书，斯内普便把书送给了他。然后他发现，雷古勒斯笑起来的样子跟西里斯很相似，他不自觉地也跟着笑了一下。

他跟雷古勒斯一起离开了餐厅，不过因为目的地不相同，他们很快便分开了。他去了三楼的图书馆，向管理员出示了斯拉格霍恩教授签过名的字条，获准进入了五楼的禁书区。

找到想要的书容易，制服施加在书里的诅咒和保护咒则需要花些时间。斯内普不小心挨了一记攻击，头脑发昏，这也是西里斯·布莱克得以在他走出禁书区后成功把他拖进废弃教室的原因。

他站在昏暗的教室里，从模糊的视线中艰难地分辨出窗户、挨着墙摞起来的课桌椅，以及一个人影。出于自保的本能，他握住了魔杖，闭了闭眼睛，想找回自己的视力，可没什么效果，他依然觉得天旋地转。

“你怎么了？你看起来不对劲。”

是西里斯·布莱克。

他抬起手打断那家伙的絮絮叨叨，干呕起来，一低头，整个宇宙都跟着失去平衡，他甚至没能意识到自己的身体在向前倾倒。

“嘿！留神！”

西里斯·布莱克抱住了他，扶着他靠墙坐下。头枕着冰冷的墙面，斯内普终于好受了一些。他闭上眼，喘着气，忍过又一阵反胃，有气无力地问：“什么事？”

“应该我问你吧！你怎么回事？”

他不想说话，抱着书的手指敲了敲厚重的书皮。思维像是高举着一块巨石，疲惫、痛苦、乏力，又不得不拼命忍耐。最终，在耳边格兰芬多连续不断的叽叽喳喳声中，他放弃了，他松了手，让巨石从头顶砸下来，接着整个人失去了意识。

当他醒来时，他首先感觉到头脑清爽，不仅是因为冷风从破碎的窗户中吹了进来，也因为连续数日失眠多梦的大脑得到了充分的休息。他环顾四周，已经不见了西里斯·布莱克的人影，就在他为此略感失落垂下目光时，他看到了卧在自己身上的大黑狗。

皮毛油亮，爪子巨大，头枕在他的胸口上打着盹儿。

这是他第一次如此近距离地观察西里斯·布莱克的阿尼马格斯形象。老实说，挺震撼的。他从没有见过这么大的狗，脑袋都赶得上鬼飞球了！

他观察了一会儿，发现黑狗睡得挺熟，于是壮起胆子把手放在了狗头上。柔软，温暖，毛茸茸的，他情不自禁地揉了揉，弄醒了黑狗。黑狗眨了眨眼睛，直对着斯内普的脸打了个哈欠，血盆大口吓得斯内普一动也不敢动。

梅林啊！它的嘴能塞下一盏提灯！

打完哈欠，黑狗舔了舔嘴，看了一会儿斯内普，突然竖起耳朵站起来，前爪踩在他肩上，鼻子伸到斯内普脸上来回地嗅。

“我没事了，停下！别舔我！”

黑狗故意在他脸上留下一堆口水，大脑袋蹭着斯内普试图阻止他的手，摇着尾巴跟他玩闹。斯内普顶着满脸的口水，有点火大，可是手摸到黑狗温热的皮毛，心里又一软，忍不住挠起了狗的肚皮。

黑狗不闹了，在他身上找了个舒服的位置卧下来，露出肚皮给他挠。那条健壮的大尾巴一甩一甩地打在斯内普的腿上，竟然还有点疼。他一手搔着狗肚皮，一手挠着狗下巴，黑狗舒服得闭上了眼睛，还发出了呼噜声。

搔着搔着，斯内普发现有些不对劲，狗的皮肤上怎么有一些小疙瘩？该不会是长跳蚤了吧？他扒开狗腹部的皮毛，发现了几颗小肉瘤，用指甲抠了抠，没有抠下来，黑狗倒是不满地轻轻叼住了他的手。

斯内普这才反应过来，这些成对且对称分布在狗腹部的小肉粒不是别的，是他的乳头。他扒着他肚子上的毛数了两遍，最终确定一共是十个奶头。

不，是十二个，生殖器下面还有两个。

他又确认了一遍，这一次黑狗不肯配合了。他扭来扭去，用鼻子顶开斯内普的手，甚至想从他身上跳下去。斯内普一手勒住他的脖子，一手强硬地拉开他的后腿，然后，他傻了。

黑狗胯间的皮毛里露出一根红彤彤的肉棍……这家伙勃起了。

他愣了一瞬，随即丢开了黑狗。黑狗委委屈屈地蹲坐在他旁边，低下头眼瞅着就要去舔那里……

“你敢！”

斯内普大叫着制止了他，黑狗发出可怜兮兮的呜呜声，难耐地原地踱步，让斯内普想起了那一晚坐在门口玩药盒等自己的西里斯。

“想做就变回来！”

黑狗兴奋地叫了一声扑向他，落到他身上时，已经恢复了人形。

西里斯·布莱克疯狂地吻着他，急不可耐地撕扯着两人的衣服。失而复得的喜悦冲昏了斯内普的大脑，他积极地回应他，取悦他，甚至托起他的臀部，主动为他口了一发。

那家伙很快就射了，红着脸气喘吁吁地俯下身来吻他。精液的味道在二人的嘴里来回传递，那味道不怎么好，可斯内普出乎意料地乐在其中。

他用唇瓣抚弄着那家伙的下巴，舌尖在晒成古铜色的脖子上留下闪着水光的痕迹，最终，斯内普叼住了他的喉结，轻轻地咬了一口，在对方发出呻吟声时，第一次叫出了他的名字。

他叫他：“西里斯……”


	11. Chapter 11

事后，西里斯趴在他身上，垂着眼睛一言不发。

除了对方的名字，他们没有说过任何多余的话，默契地对那天发生的事情避而不谈，如同对待过去六年里他们之间的种种不快那样。

拿袍子裹紧了西里斯之后，斯内普意识到，无论自己给西里斯裹多少层袍子，都不如他自己把衣服穿好来得暖和。他让西里斯起来穿上衣服，身上的人一动不动，懒洋洋地哼哼：“再等一会儿。”可过了一会儿，这家伙非但没有起身，还开启了新的话题。

“你跟雷古勒斯是怎么认识的？”

“我们都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员。”

“那是……什么？”

这几个字听起来就像是历经千辛万苦好容易爬过犹豫和不安的沙漠，转眼就被西里斯一脚踢进了执着和好奇的海洋中。斯内普想了想，大概是因为“鼻涕虫”跟他们给自己起的外号有所联系的缘故。他们刚刚和好，尝到了甜头的西里斯还舍不得开罪他的好鸡巴的主人。

“斯拉格霍恩的俱乐部，斯拉格霍恩，鼻涕虫。”

西里斯吸了一口气，斯内普能明显感觉到他的胸腔紧贴着自己鼓胀起来。

“你喜欢他——雷古勒斯？”

“为什么不？他聪明，好学，有天赋，又温厚，还跟我志同道合。”

西里斯没有言语，再开口的时候，他又把斯内普的鸡巴放进了嘴中。想到下午之前自己都没有课，斯内普就由着他去了。

他小幅度地轻轻揉着西里斯的脑袋，纳闷他为什么要突然提起雷古勒斯。这傻狗该不会以为他跟他弟弟也经常在办公室里做这种事？斯内普脸一黑，摁了一把西里斯的脑袋。不过这个白痴倒是提醒了他，雷古勒斯之前的提议该尽快着手安排了。于是他抹掉西里斯嘴角溢出的口水，在西里斯看来没头没脑地说了一句：“以后不要再来那间办公室了。”

闻言西里斯的动作僵住了，一脸难以置信地看向斯内普，身体开始不受控制地发抖。

“为什么？就因为一支破试管吗？”他的眼里冒着火光，抬起上身把长长的胳膊向一旁伸出去，收回来的时候径直把手里的纸盒推到了斯内普胸口，“给！赔你！够不够！”

斯内普接住纸盒，没有听到稀里哗啦的碎玻璃声，看来西里斯已经用魔法将它们修复清理。他迎着西里斯的目光，感受到对方不肯善罢甘休的怒火，心里也憋着一口气。算了，还是不要升级冲突好了。他把试管放在自己借来的书上，推开西里斯就要起身。西里斯突然发作，手跟钳子一样牢牢掐着他的上臂把他推回地面，坐在他的腰上，一边摇晃臀部磨蹭斯内普的鸡巴，一边强吻他。

自从上学期期末两个人搞到一起之后，斯内普很少像现在这样真心实意地想揍他，奈何体格和力气都不如对方，只能被西里斯压在身下为所欲为。他咬破了西里斯强行伸进来的舌头，对方吃痛地闷哼了一声，却完全没有退缩之意。该死的！这家伙又想用强的！

斯内普的挣扎在西里斯成功地用屁股吞下他的大屌时戛然而止，他气愤不已地瞪着他，恨不能用自己的双眼朝他射出两道绿光。谁料西里斯干脆闭上眼睛，卖力地骑在他身上，把他的呼吸也搞得一团糟。

等西里斯终于肯放开他的舌头，斯内普把混着血丝的口水吐到他脸上，毫不客气地开了口：“这是你第二次强奸我，西里斯·布莱克，你这个卑鄙无耻、肮脏下流的小人！”

紧接着他就发现，西里斯有点不大对劲。他依然紧闭着双眼，但是呼吸加速、浑身发抖，牙齿打战的声音在空荡荡的废弃教室中响亮得就像是汤匙在茶杯里折腾。斯内普把手挣脱出来塞进他嘴里，以免他咬掉自己的舌头（好像那条舌头现在没有伤痕累累似的），又把西里斯搂进怀里，摩挲着他的后背安抚他。

“混蛋！你到底是什么毛病！”

西里斯抱住他，抱得紧紧地，口水顺着斯内普的手掌往下流。斯内普也顾不上去恶心，忍着禁锢在身上的力道哄小孩一般哄着西里斯。

“好了，给我像个男人一点儿！深呼吸，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，对，就是这样，你这该死的白痴！”

他是真的要气炸了，这个世界上怎么会有这样的事，被强奸了还得救助焦虑症发作的强奸犯？更令他火冒三丈的是，西里斯在缓过来之后的第一个动作，居然是抬腰接着操自己！他就不该救他，就该把他扔在这儿让他一个人烂死在这里！

“西弗，我没有……我不是有意的……”

他的话说得磕磕绊绊的，仿佛骨子里还在痉挛。斯内普把自己的手抽回来，恶狠狠地瞪着他：“哦，是么？你的屁股可真有说服力啊。”

西里斯停下了动作，又开始全身发抖，整个人紧绷得就像弩上张开的弦。斯内普的两肩被他捏得生疼，他低低地咒骂了一声，挺起腰操他，十几下之后西里斯的肌肉终于有了松弛的迹象。

“你究竟是怎么回事？这已经是你第二次在我面前出现焦虑的症状了。”

斯内普打理好二人，揪着西里斯的耳朵要他从自己身上起来。西里斯心不甘情不愿地和他分开，抓着自己的头发顾左右而言他：“我以后不碰你的那些实验器材了还不行么？”

“不行。我跟你弟弟有些工作要在那里完成。”

该死的，我为什么要给他解释这些，他又不是我的谁。

“你就那么喜欢他吗！”

混蛋！他还敢跟我大呼小叫？我又不是他的谁！

“至少他不会把有魔法裂缝和残留魔药的卷口试管塞进屁眼里！更不会强奸我！”

那是他第一次见到西里斯哭。眼泪滑过那张惊恐不已的脸，垂到下巴才被西里斯发现。他抹了一把脸袍子都顾不得捡就往外冲，还没走到门口就因为过度呼吸栽倒在地。

斯内普原地瞪着他，脑内闪过一个个足以置人于死地的咒语。最终，他叹了口气，举起魔杖向开始抽搐的西里斯施了一个昏迷咒，捡起自己的袍子抖掉上面的狗毛，抱着书跟那盒试管离开了。


	12. Chapter 12

斯内普没有直接回去，路过三楼的图书馆时他拐进去找了一些焦虑症相关的书籍，考虑到吐真剂的配方中有几味药不太好搞，他放弃了“心病还须心药医”，选择回到办公室制作镇定剂。

这不该是他的活儿，他既没有责任，也没有义务，尽管他的心违背他的意愿对西里斯·布莱克难以自拔，也不代表他就得为那个混蛋鞍前马后。那家伙大可以去找校医，那里的镇定剂他敢说管够，可是一想起那家伙噙着眼泪一脸惊慌失措地看着自己的样子，他就懊恼不已地心软了。

别搞错了，懊恼不是因为他丢下了精神崩溃的西里斯，而是自己竟然会爱上这样一个麻烦人物。他站在书桌前，盯着空坩埚，想从中找出自己为什么会迷恋西里斯的原因，他已经尽可能诚实地面对自己，得到的答案却依然差强人意。

英俊，活儿好，习惯使然。

这让他陷入了自我质疑，难不成只要满足这三个条件他都会爱上那个人吗？自己的爱可真够浅薄的。

他没去吃午饭，就近在厨房里填饱肚子，踩着线赶上了下午的课程，又在课程结束后风风火火地赶回地下室。

雷古勒斯来的时候告诉他格兰芬多的那几个人面色不虞地在礼堂门口等了他挺久。他猜想那几个笨蛋找到西里斯时自作聪明地以为他遭到了袭击，而袭击那条蠢狗的罪魁祸首很大几率是阴险可恶的斯莱特林——他们的老“朋友”鼻涕精·斯内普。

他冷笑了一声，“让这些家伙毕业之后去魔法部，保不齐过上几年全世界的纯血统巫师和斯莱特林都要在阿兹卡班里跟摄魂怪跳舞了。”

雷古勒斯也笑了。这一次，斯内普观察到了一些他们兄弟二人不一样的地方。比如弟弟的笑容总是很矜持，仿佛有个把门儿的，而哥哥打死了那个把门儿的，笑得放肆又张狂。又比如，雷古勒斯经常因为社交礼仪微笑，而西里斯不想笑的时候就板着个脸，跟全世界都他妈欠了他似的。

说起来，他好像有一阵子没见过西里斯笑了。这个白痴最近到底在焦虑什么，他那顺风顺水的生活能出现什么挫折？手指甲断了？

把西里斯抛到脑后，他开始专心跟雷古勒斯熬制单子上的药剂。雷古勒斯的脑子很好使，只用教一遍就能记住知识点，并且在实际操作时一次成功，这让斯内普不由得回忆起给西里斯教欢欣剂的那个晚上。

梅林啊，那可真是折磨人，就像是要把一头大象塞进气球里，他宁愿每天被施以钻心剜骨咒都不要再教魔药学。

地下室没有窗户，大大削弱了人的时间感。等雷古勒斯在他们几乎用完了所有魔药后掏出怀表，低低地叫了一声“糟糕”时，斯内普猜想时间恐怕已经很晚了。

他接手了收尾工作，雷古勒斯急急忙忙赶去猫头鹰棚屋的背影认真坚定全然没有西里斯口中的胆怯懦弱。他收拾干净桌面，把两个还在熬制复方汤剂的坩埚藏好，施咒保护，又用咒语锁了门。站在原地等眼睛适应了黑暗，他走向了斯莱特林的公共休息室。没走几步，他就发现了异常，有什么东西在跟着自己。

他慢下脚步，掏出魔杖轻轻念出荧光闪烁，随后便看见一只大黑狗站在自己面前欢快地摇着尾巴。

这个白痴这么晚了跑来找他做什么？

“走开。”他说。

黑狗的尾巴越摇越慢，最后犹犹豫豫地垂了下来，他走上前用脑袋去蹭斯内普的裤腿，无比委屈地小声呜咽着。斯内普绕开他，他又缠上来，仗着斯内普喜欢自己的阿尼马格斯形态咬住裤腿不松口，直到魔杖的杖尖指着脑袋，他才心有不甘地退后一点，接着往地上一躺，露出肚皮给斯内普。斯内普冷笑了一声，从他身上跨了过去，他翻身起来截住他，再一次躺下露出肚皮。

“真有你的，只要对方有个大鸡巴你就可以像个廉价的妓女一样张开大腿吗？起开，找别人去。”

说完，斯内普试图用脚拨开面前的黑狗，没有成功，黑狗得意洋洋地摇着尾巴。他愤恨地踩住黑狗的一只前爪，逐渐增加力度，直到黑狗吃痛哀鸣着爬起来才松开他。黑狗抬起那只爪子急切地舔了又舔，看来是真的疼到了。斯内普在心里啧了一声，扭头就走。

不能轻易原谅他，不能让他洞察自己的心，不能给他为所欲为的底气和机会。

斯内普在心里默念着，费力地推拒着扑上来抱住自己大腿的黑狗。黑狗咬住他的皮带不肯松口，气得斯内普揪住他的脑袋敲个不停。

“够了！西里斯！信不信我把你的耳朵拧下来！”

他压低了声音吼他，黑狗呜呜了几声，疯狂地摇起尾巴来。

该死，他不该叫他的教名！这下子这混蛋更得意了！

他又气又恼，拖着腿上的大黑狗往公共休息室走，一直走到湿漉漉的石墙前，西里斯突然放开了他溜了。他回过头，看见有人低举着荧光闪烁的魔杖朝自己走来，不好，难道是巡逻队的人？

“真巧，西弗勒斯，还是说你在等我？”

是雷古勒斯。

斯内普松了一口气，甚至因为对方的出现使他得以成功摆脱西里斯那个混蛋而心存感激。他不置可否地颔首示意，随后念出口令，石门出现缓缓打开，他跟雷古勒斯一前一后地走了进去。

深夜的公共休息室没有了那些自命不凡、高谈阔论的小傻蛋们，在静谧中显露出它本身的美与风韵。黑色的哥特式大理石墙，雕刻精美的家具、壁炉台，与黑暗相契合的幽暗绿灯，粼粼波光透过天花板半圆形的白水晶落在地板上，给人以身临海底宫殿的错觉。雷古勒斯走到他的身边，抬手指着一扇窗户，他看过去，一只人鱼正在玻璃的另一端打量着他们。

“它会开口唱歌吗？”

“不确定，它看上去不太友善。”

“只是‘看上去’而已，西弗勒斯，不过我想即便它开口唱了我们也听不见，这里应该被施了不被外界声音打扰的咒语。”

斯内普回头看了一眼他，那一脸的失落让他没来由地想起被踩疼爪子的西里斯。够了，快让他摆脱这些布莱克吧！

“晚安，雷古勒斯。”

他匆匆道别，径直回到自己的宿舍。同寝室的其他三人已经睡着，斯内普踩着呼噜声不紧不慢地来到自己的床边，放下魔杖脱下袍子，一回头，就被站在自己床上的大黑狗吓了一跳。

“见鬼！你怎么进来的！”

他生气，尤其是黑狗叼着他的枕头蛮横地甩来甩去，踩得床单上满是脚印。斯内普一手抓着枕头跟西里斯拔河，一手去够斗柜上的魔杖，在看到有口水从自己的枕头上滴下来时，他决意要喂西里斯吃一记统统石化，再把他头朝下塞进女生盥洗室的马桶里。

他好容易摸到魔杖，黑狗突然松了口，斯内普因为惯性摔坐在地，发出了不小的声响。这下子西里斯也老实了，他竖起耳朵听着周围的动静，斯内普狠狠地剜了他一眼，举起魔杖念了句“闭耳塞听”，扶着床沿从地上爬起来。

“从我床上下来。”

他的音量不大，不过搭配难看的脸色和阴森的语气，还是让西里斯对自己当前的处境有了清晰的认识。他低头看了眼床单上自己的狗爪印，讨好地摇了摇尾巴，扭过身去用后脚蹬床单，企图清理掉污迹。但是在斯内普看来就好像他刚刚在那里拉过屎一样。

用“暴跳如雷”这个词来形容此刻的斯内普简直再合适不过了，他字面意义上地暴跳到床上，骑在西里斯身上揍他的大脑袋，恨到在他的脖子上狠狠地咬了一口。

西里斯疼得不行，叼着爪子夹着尾巴既不敢还击也不敢叫，等斯内普打累了，他耷拉着耳朵舔了舔斯内普的手。斯内普推开他的头，气喘吁吁地捡起掉下床的魔杖把床铺清理干净。为了不再制造狗毛，西里斯赶紧变了回来。

他盘腿坐在床尾，小心翼翼地跟斯内普拉开一个安全距离，摸了一把脖子上的伤口，可怜巴巴地小声嘟囔：“流血了……”

我怎么就没咬死你！

斯内普瞪了他一会儿，才从斗柜上的小皮箱里拿出一小支白鲜香精，倒出两滴在手指上，恶狠狠地按上西里斯的伤口。

“疼疼疼……”

疼死你！

上好药，斯内普把白鲜香精放回小皮箱，靠在斗柜上气势汹汹地看着西里斯。而西里斯，那个穿着鞋坐在他床上的混蛋，竟然还有心情对着他搔首弄姿，不停地拨弄自己长得有点长了的黑头发。

“但凡有一根头发掉在我床上，我就把你的所有体毛都剃光。”

闻言西里斯嘟了一下嘴，然后鸡贼地笑了。

“你没有跟雷古勒斯做爱。”

操，这傻逼的脑子里就只有这点事儿吗？！

斯内普把魔杖举了起来，西里斯依然挂着一脸的贱笑，指了指自己，又指了指他。

就在斯内普纠结用什么咒语给他一个教训时，他突然意识到，西里斯手指的地方其实是毛衣的鸡心领。

他注意到西里斯的毛衣领有着绿色的压边，即是说……

该死的！自己竟然穿着格兰芬多的毛衣在学院里晃了一天！


	13. Chapter 13

斯内普迅速梳理了自己离开五楼之后的活动路线。走廊、三楼图书馆、楼梯、办公室、厨房、教室，接着还是办公室，最后是宿舍。基本上没有在人多的地方逗留，而雷古勒斯没有指出毛衣的问题，要么是全身心地投入到工作当中完全没有注意，要么就是保持他一贯的风度尊重别人的隐私。

斯内普不是个外向的人，也没有什么可以关心彼此私生活的朋友，既然今天一整天自己都没有遇到任何探究挖掘的视线（他对这种视线十分敏感），说明确实没有人发现自己毛衣的异常。

反观西里斯，斯内普就没有这么自信了。

这家伙出了名的精力旺盛，屁股和脚心跟长了刺似的哪儿都待不住，更别提他还有三个连体婴般的狐朋狗友。没准儿他们在捡到这家伙的时候就已经发现了衣领的颜色不对，没准儿他们已经发现了那件毛衣是自己的，可倘若真是如此，西里斯为什么还能在他们的眼皮底下继续穿着斯莱特林的毛衣——他的毛衣？

他越想越烦躁，跨到床上揪住了西里斯的衣领，想到这件快要被扯变形的可怜毛衣是自己为数不多的私人财产，又改变目标去拧那家伙的耳朵。

“你几点醒来的？醒来时人在哪里？身边都有谁？”

“轻点、轻点……”西里斯从他手里挣脱出来，捂着耳朵瞥了他几眼，模样委屈极了，“你问就问嘛，我又不是不回答你。”

“快回答我！”斯内普掐住他的手臂，恨不得对他摄魂取念。

“校医院！我在校医院里醒来的！”西里斯用气声尖叫着，好像斯内普的小体格真就能把他的胳膊掐断似的，“詹姆他们过了饭点也没见着我人，就到处寻找，找到我就把我送到了校医院。”

“都有谁注意到了？”

“注意到什么？”

“毛衣！”

西里斯色情地摸着斯内普抓住自己的手，待斯莱特林一脸嫌弃地把手缩回去，他面有得色地拢了一把头发，捞过枕头抱在怀里，“这我哪儿知道啊。”

完蛋了，斯内普的心跳得一下比一下沉。这家伙本就是校园风云人物，爱慕者又众多，被那三个格兰芬多送往校医院的路上必然引人注目，说不定还会跟去一波痴情的女学生。那么多人，那么多双眼睛，一定有人发现了。事情会传开，明天，或许今天下午他跟雷古勒斯关在办公室里的时候，事情就已经传开了。斯内普捏了捏鼻根，坐到床畔，他脱下毛衣，甩到西里斯头上，两手握拳撑住额头，手肘支在膝盖上。

“你怎么了？”斯内普没有理他，他自顾自地接着说：“不过是穿错了毛衣而已，这又没什么。”

“这怎么会没什么！”斯内普气急地转过身来，余光瞥见对面的床上有动静，赶紧伸手放下床幔，“这怎么会没什么？”他压低了声音重复了一遍，“他们会追问你穿错的原因，会发现——”

他没有说下去，幽暗的绿光从床幔的缝隙钻进来，打在那双被惊慌失措填满的眼睛上。他似乎已经看到了秘密曝光之后自己的境遇——被唾弃、鄙视、嘲笑、怀疑，没准儿还会因为生活作风问题被学校开除。他咬紧牙根憎恨着西里斯，憎恨着命运的不公，同时也憎恨着屈从于欲望和感情的自己。

“发现就发现呗。”西里斯一边说，一边揪着枕头的两个角玩。

“你还真是厚颜无耻、没脸没皮！”

西里斯皱了皱眉，有些不耐烦地随意挥了挥手，“不过就是性罢了。”

听听，听听这话！不过就是性？

斯内普拿起魔杖指向他，对方连忙举起双手投降，不过从他眉梢眼角的笑意不难看出，他只是当斯内普在闹别扭，而不是像斯莱特林里对斯内普稍有了解的那些人一样，会为自己的小命开始担忧——或许在学校里斯内普不会怎么样，可等他毕了业成为了食死徒就难说了。开始享受他人畏惧的斯内普还正在兴头上，面对眼前嬉皮笑脸的西里斯，恼意就更甚了。

他想折磨他，同时又对他充满爱怜，矛盾的心情干扰着他的决策，而西里斯就是趁着这个工夫，凑过来吻了他。

“别担心，西弗勒斯，”他轻轻地说，话音轻柔又优雅，斯内普难以置信自己的名字也能如此悦耳，“就只是性而已，性本身没有错。”

“性是肮脏的。”

“不，性是美好的。”

“哈哈，据我所知，只有一种人认为性是美好的，那就是妓女！因为她们可以从中收获钱财和其他利益！”

“为什么你会这么想？”

“因为它见不得光！因为它总是发生在夜里、窗帘后面、巷尾坏掉的路灯下和公共厕所中！总是伴随着强迫、暴力、痛苦和污秽！它让人失去理智、抛弃文明，像个畜生一样！”

西里斯一时哑然，少顷才找回自己的声音，磕磕绊绊地说：“不！不对！性是、性是伴随着爱的！”

“哦，是么？怎么不见人们像谈论爱那样，公开去谈论性呢？”斯内普讥笑地看着他，因对方迷惘的表情心生报复的快意。

过了有一会儿，西里斯像是终于找回了自己的灵魂，深吸了一口气。“西弗勒斯，性是美好的，”他拿开从腿上滚落到二人之间的枕头，一手撑在斯内普身边，一手抚弄着他的耳朵，他吻着他，用嘴唇揉弄着他的嘴唇，紧密地贴着他，说：“当我吻你时，我感到华蜜，当你吻我时，我感到愉悦，当我们的四肢交缠、肌肤相亲时，那些快乐与满足，那些兴奋与冲动，还有你我发出的声音，释放的体液，都是美好的……”

西里斯握住他的手，抽走了他的魔杖，斯内普紧张了起来，接着就被西里斯又轻又缓地放倒在床上，吻得七荤八素。西里斯吻他，抚摸他，从隔着衬衫到直接接触皮肤，斯内普得承认，床铺确实要比椅子、桌子和坚硬的地板来得舒服，不然他怎么会一不留神就被西里斯扒了个精光，从大腿根一路舔到脚趾头。

这很下流，不过斯内普没有阻止，床幔提供的黑暗环境让他感到安全，他可以放心地露出以往在交合时刻意隐藏起来的心情和表情。他喘着气，手指缠绕在西里斯的长发上，它们随着西里斯口交的频率来回跳跃，搔在斯内普的大腿内侧，弄得他很痒。然后西里斯坐了上来，尝试性地动了两下，在确定床不会发出吱呀吱呀的声响后动作猛烈而富有激情。等二人先后射了精，西里斯倒在他身上，用绵软且颤抖的声音问他：

“这周四，能跟我去一个地方么？”

“什么地方？”

“去了你就知道了。”

斯内普没有拒绝，西里斯胡乱吻了他一口，然后就形同死狗一般动也不动了。

“回去，你不能在这里过夜。”

“噢，绅士一点好不好，西弗勒斯。”

“你又不是什么淑女……”

“可是我很累，不然你把我丢到胖夫人的画像下面好了。”

“恬不知耻的混蛋。”

“是，是……”

没多久，西里斯的呼吸就均匀且绵长了。

他躺在自己身边，脚跨在自己身上，自己的精液从他的后穴里流出来，流到自己腿上，斯内普拨开西里斯挡在脸上的黑发，小心且轻柔地用手指描绘着他的五官，复又想起他们之前争论的话题。

性是肮脏的，不过，性事中的西里斯是美好的。


	14. Chapter 14

斯内普几乎彻夜未眠，一来他不是那种顶着丑闻曝光的压力还能睡得着的人（比如没心没肺的西里斯），二来，西里斯的睡相实在是太差了！

浅眠的时候那家伙还是睡美人，漂漂亮亮安安生生地等着王子来吻醒，谁料睡熟了就开始伸胳膊蹬腿地跟枕边人抢完床铺抢被褥。

斯内普被他挤到了床沿，半截身子露在被子外面，他没好气地推了西里斯一把，那家伙发出抱怨的呻吟声翻了个身，卷走了被子，把斯内普彻底晾在了一边。

就不该心软让他留宿！就该把他扔到胖夫人的画像下面，让他活活冻死！斯内普在心里恶狠狠地咒骂着，从床尾那家伙的脚底下抢出格兰芬多的毛衣盖在自己腿上。这一夜他醒了五次，第四醒来时他哭笑不得地发现，原本睡在自己右边的西里斯出现在了左边（这混蛋竟然从自己身上爬了过去），他半是报复半是捉弄地搓了一把西里斯的小奶尖，后者哼哼着蜷缩起来。

如果时间能永远停留在这一刻多好，他想。没有外界的干扰，没有是是非非，没有过去，没有未来，只有赤条条的西里斯和自己躲在这狭小、封闭、黑暗又有些温暖的空间里，安享着彼此与平静。

可天总是会亮的，他听见同舍的人起床的动静，听见他们窃窃私语地议论总是晚归的自己，他手握魔杖提防着人类的好奇心，直到确定宿舍里再没别人，才拉开床幔，叫醒了西里斯。

那家伙费劲地睁开眼睛，眨了眨，又打了个哈欠，目光涣散地盯着斯内普好一会儿才真正看清他的脸，随即哀嚎了一声，拿被子蒙住头继续睡。

“给我起来！”斯内普揪住被子把他抖出来，毫不留情地把衣服甩在他脸上，“起来！”

“我早上又没课……”西里斯挥开衣服抱着脑袋翻身趴在床上，哼哼唧唧着不愿起床。

幽暗的绿光下，他的肩胛骨如弓一般张开，凹陷在皮肉中的脊椎抻出一条柔韧的曲线，一路向下，与肉乎乎的臀瓣挤出的缝隙险些相接。斯内普捉住他翘起的一只脚腕，他懒懒地蹬了蹬，满脸不耐地把头转开。当斯内普绕到他的另一侧，看到散乱的黑发柔和了他英俊的睡颜、性器软软地搭在丰满的腿间时，不由屏住了呼吸。

他真美。

即便赤身裸体，即便平日里下流放荡，此刻的西里斯也尽显单纯与圣洁，像一副油画，一座雕塑，纯粹作为美的载体出现在这里。有那么一瞬间斯内普认为他应该立即死去，以免让这份美为浊骨凡胎所累，白白遭到时间的辚轹。

他突然体会到了麻瓜小说里，丑陋的敲钟人面对美丽的吉普赛女郎时那复杂心情，恼羞成怒地朝西里斯扑过去，手掌插进他的股缝，戳弄他穴口的同时拇指推挤开两颗睾丸狠狠地摁压在阴茎的根部。

西里斯疼地弹了起来，跟一尾被扔上岸的活鱼似的，他擒住斯内普作恶的手，夹紧腿用气声尖叫着求饶：“我醒了我醒了！我这就起床！”

斯内普收手后，他捂着下体跪坐在床头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。透过他稍长的发丝，斯内普看到他眼角红红的，估计是疼坏了，愧疚的情绪还不足以酝酿出行动，就被西里斯的屁股吸引去了目光。

“布莱克。”他冷冷地说。

“西里斯。”对方纠正道。

“西里斯·布莱克，”他无视掉对方埋怨的小眼神，继续说：“你就光着屁股坐在我的枕头上？”

闻言当事人低头看了一眼，再抬头时满脸堆笑，他从屁股下面掏出枕头，响亮地在那上面亲了两口，“那，现在干净啦。”

斯内普抚了把额头，算了，不要跟蠢货计较。

他穿上衬衣，扣好所有纽扣，然后开始穿裤子。期间他看了一眼西里斯，那家伙本来坐在衣服堆里犯迷瞪，斯内普在他腰上掐了一把，他才跟上了发条似的开始磨磨蹭蹭地穿衣服。等斯内普穿好裤子下了床，低头看到堆叠在脚背上的层层褶皱时，他叹了口气，坐回床畔重新解开了皮带。

“怎么？你早上也没课？”西里斯凑过来，言辞闪烁道：“还是说你想来一发？我是没所谓，就是、就是我昨天都射了三次了，腰有点疼……不然我用嘴给你做？”

操，这傻逼的脑子里果然就只有这点事儿……

他半转过身，无力地看着西里斯，强忍着没有把皮带从裤袢里抽出来。等到他脱下裤子去扒西里斯穿了一半的那条时，那家伙居然一脸认命地张开双腿用手指揉弄起了穴口。

“你干什么？”

“你不是要做么？”

“白痴！谁会在白天做这种事！”

“昨天早上咱们不就做了么？”

他眨了眨眼，脸上的无辜和迷惑看起来还真像那么回事，如果不是他的手指还停留在穴口，斯内普就要信了。顺带一提他现在的姿势可真是滑稽至极。

斯内普打掉他那只手，把裤子塞给他，黑着一张脸开不了口去解释。西里斯小心翼翼地观察了他一会儿，赶在下一个眼刀投过来之前，把腿伸进了裤管里。

“喔，热乎乎的……”紧接着他想明白了前因后果，在床上笑得前仰后合，“天哪，我的宝贝！”

“滚回你的塔楼笑去！”

西里斯光着膀子从后面抱住斯内普，强硬地在他嘴角印下一个吻。斯内普挣不开他，只能任由对方的体温（以及乳头的存在感）透过衬衫传递过来，缩起脖子忍耐着耳畔火热的吐息。

“你说你这么聪明一个人，怎么总是在这种小事上犯迷糊？”

说完，他用嘴唇抿住斯内普的耳垂，双手不安分地抚摸斯内普的腰侧跟胸部，抱着他来回摇晃。这一举动引起了斯内普的二次挣扎，不过依然无效，西里斯不仅躲过了他的肘击，还抓着他的手一起在他身上摸。

“放开我！”

“不放。”

为了表明立场，那家伙还笑呵呵地把腿盘在了他腰上，跟一株巨型捕蝇草一样。斯内普心里清楚，以西里斯人来疯的性子，这会儿越理他他就越来劲，干脆放弃挣扎一声不吭。果不其然，没多久西里斯便发现了他的异常，自己停了下来。

他抱紧他，不再乱动，握住斯内普双手的力道大得出奇，脸贴着脸对斯内普说：“你别生气了，没有人发现……”像是不确定自己这个时候提起这件事是否妥当，他犹豫了一会儿，不见怀里的人作出反应，又硬着头皮说了下去，“他们找到我的时候，我身边还有一个女孩……所以，他们以为是那个女孩做的。”

“这说不通。女孩会平白无故给昏迷的你换件毛衣？不过以格兰芬多的智商来看，没准儿他们真的会信。”

“才不是，”他摇了一下斯内普以示对他羞辱自己好友的不满，然后声如蚊蚋地说：“詹姆说当时那个女孩骑在我身上——我们什么都没有做！我当时穿着裤子的！”他忽然提高了嗓门，可接着声音又弱了下去，“再说了，刚做过两次，我哪儿那么快就能……”

“别打岔。”斯内普给了他一手肘，这次命中了。

“反正，她当时两手抓着我的衬衫前襟，看到有人来就捂着脸喊着‘不是我干的’跑掉了，他们也不确定她是在脱我衣服还是在给我穿衣服。袍子和毛衣都在地上，他们就顺手捡了回来，到了校医院才发现是斯莱特林的毛衣，但是没有人能说清楚……”

他没有再说下去，不过对于斯内普而言这些信息已经足够了。女孩是首要嫌疑人，掠夺组不清楚事情的经过，毛衣的事不会有人怀疑到自己头上。他松了口气，紧绷了一宿的神经终于放松了一些，也就有了余裕去思考其他琐事。

比如那个女孩究竟对西里斯做了什么，是不是西里斯的疯狂爱慕者，会不会一路跟踪西里斯，有没有撞到他们在做……他的眼神黯淡了下来，不仅因为那个女孩是一个潜在的传播者，更因为她极有可能趁西里斯昏迷的时候亲吻过他的嘴唇，抚摸过他的身体……

她怎么敢！

斯内普一把推开西里斯，回身揪住他的衣领，瞪圆了眼睛追问他：“那个女孩有什么特点？是哪个学院的？”

“嘿，嘿，放松点，西弗勒斯，我向你保证，那个女孩绝不是什么威胁……”

他的话没能说完，因为斯内普突然吻住了他。像是要抹去那个女孩留下的印迹一般，斯内普亲吻他，抚摸他的身体，哪怕自己昨晚就做过了同样的事情。这个吻来得莫名其妙，不过西里斯没有拒绝，他懒洋洋地把手臂搭在斯内普肩上，指尖轻轻搔着他的脊椎。

他们点到为止，尽管斯内普很想继续下去，可是很遗憾，他早上有课，再者，西里斯也不好无缘无故地从掠夺组身边消失太久（他们会把整个霍格沃兹翻个底朝天来找他，尤其是经历了这次骚扰事件之后）。在核对了彻夜未归的藉词后，斯内普又检查了一遍二人的毛衣以及自己咬出的伤口（它愈合得相当不错），并坚持要西里斯变成狗溜出去，他以周四的约定相要挟，西里斯只好点头。

临走前，西里斯突然折回来给了他一个轻柔、不掺杂任何情欲的吻，末了，他勾起嘴角用鼻尖蹭着斯内普的鼻子，轻轻呢喃：“早安，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普没敢呼吸，生怕自己毁了这一刻，以至于对方逮住机会变成黑狗蹿到他床上打了个滚，留下一床狗毛和几个爪印后逃之夭夭。

“西里斯·布莱克！”

斯内普低吼着肇事者的名字，这一次，他意识到了自己在笑。


	15. Chapter 15

周四的下午之前，西里斯·布莱克提着装满了他那些乱七八糟想法的行李箱走进了斯内普构思出的大多数未来。一部分的斯内普为此欢欣雀跃，而另一部分——理性和野心为主导的那一部分——则唉声叹气。

这不是什么好事，他的直觉告诉他。当他追问具体不好在哪里时，理智拿着长长的羊皮纸卷站出来，只来得及清了清嗓子便遭到了贪婪偷袭，倒地不起。

那个瞬间斯内普意识到自己完了，他没办法在面对西里斯·布莱克的问题时保持冷静与理性，这种失控和不可预测的感觉很不妙，让他十分不安。尽管如此，在周四清晨礼堂的餐桌上捉到写有约定时间地点的纸青蛙时，他依然心潮澎湃。

这很蠢，他心知肚明。

更蠢的是，他没有敢回头去看一眼格兰芬多的长桌，以至于整个上午都只能通过那些爱慕、迷恋西里斯的女生们喋喋不休的讨论来想象今天的西里斯究竟有多么潇洒、多么抢眼。

午后，他再一次拆开纸青蛙确认时间地点，避开他人小心翼翼地前去赴约。半路上西里斯突然冒出来把他拽进隐身斗篷，让他又惊又喜。他任由那家伙神神秘秘地搂住自己往前走，满脑子都是他身上与平日不同的光彩照人的细节，从而忽视了他们所去的方向。

西里斯穿着天灰色的哈里斯粗花呢外套，白衬衫的衣领从浅蓝、浅咖和乳白色交替的条纹设得兰毛衣的圆领里露出边角来，藏蓝色暗竖纹的卡其裤下是接驳处雕花的棕色绒面趾帽牛津鞋，看上去漫不经心，不过从梳理过的头发和耳朵上低调的银色耳钉来看，这身行头无疑是精心打扮后的成果。

的确英俊，配得上那些女生夸张到不符合逻辑的形容（比如帅得惊天动地）。当斯内普终于因为自惭形秽从他身上移开视线时，打人柳已经近在眼前。

“不……不！”

那个月圆之夜的记忆撕开西里斯迷人的皮囊冲着斯内普袭来，他倒退了几步，甩着西里斯抓在自己腕子上的手想要逃跑。西里斯顾不得滑下去一半的隐身斗篷，死死地拉住他，一遍又一遍地叫他的名字。

“西弗勒斯，听我说，没事的，相信我！”

“不！”

斯内普挣扎得更加厉害，凭借着本能的蛮力挣脱了西里斯拔腿就跑。西里斯丢下隐身斗篷追了他几步，情急之下掏出魔杖给斯内普施了一个绊腿咒。斯内普摔倒了，西里斯急忙扑过去压在他身上，并将他的双手反剪在身后。

“不！西里斯·布莱克你这肮脏的狗杂种！放开我！”

“嘿！你冷静点，冷静点！西弗勒斯！你听我说——”

“我就知道你这卑贱的畜生不安好心！禽兽！无耻！”

“西弗！西弗勒斯！你冷静点！现在是白天！白天！快别喊了宝贝儿，你是要把人都喊过来，看我骑在你身上吗？”

闻言斯内普停下了咒骂，他费力地抬起头观察了一下视野所及的周围，确定四下无人，又继续小声地诅咒起来：“龌龊下流的婊子！狗娘养的蛆虫！不得好死的垃圾！”

“后半句可真伤人，行啦，西弗，别骂了，听我说好吗？”西里斯吻了吻斯内普的耳朵，不顾斯内普微弱的反抗，跟他紧密地贴在一起，“我是个白痴——相信这一点你早就知道了——我应该提前跟你说一声的，那个尖叫棚屋，除了……除了那个秘密之外，还有一个秘密。”

“我不会再信你了，放开我！”

“别这样，好西弗，听我说完嘛。好吧，我不该给你施绊腿咒，我认罚，一会儿你想怎么样都行。”

他说得很暧昧，还对着斯内普的耳朵吹了口气，但在斯内普听来完全不是这么回事。

欺瞒、强迫、攻击、压制……这和以前的西里斯·布莱克别无二致，自己真是被情欲冲昏了头才会觉得他可爱，才会误以为他们之间可以以另一种方式相处，甚至幻想自己对他而言是与众不同的。现实早在五年级的时候便在打人柳下给了他一巴掌，而如今，自己竟然还送上门来把右脸也伸过去让他打！

他想起了掠夺组曾经辱骂自己的话，忽然觉得他们是对的，自己确实是一个懦夫，不然的话，上学期期末在禁林的时候他就会宰了西里斯·布莱克，再伪装成他是被马人攻击致死的。

“嘿，西弗，你还好么？”

西里斯再度开口拉回了斯内普的神识，这时他才发现，自己咬紧了牙关浑身颤抖着。他抬起手肘把西里斯从身上掀开，手脚并用地向前爬着，一心只想远离这个地方和这个人，不去管自己这副模样有多丑陋、多可笑。他甚至还福至心灵地想明白一件事——掠夺组对自己的欺凌不在于自己做了什么，而在于他们想这么做。

“不，西弗勒斯，别这样，起来，听我说。”

看，他现在想让自己起来，听他说，声音颤抖没准儿是因为笑个不停呢。

斯内普没有理他，不过他开始听到自己牙齿打战的声音了。还不等他想明白这是怎么回事，西里斯突然掰开了他的嘴要给他灌什么东西。

混蛋！他要下毒！

他用尽全身的力气挥动胳膊，身体在失去一个支撑点后歪倒向一旁，正好避开了西里斯手中的药瓶。

“西弗勒斯，只是镇定剂而已，这只是镇定剂，西弗勒斯，我不该，我应该，我应该告诉你，镇定剂，西弗勒斯……”

西里斯有点语无伦次，斯内普冷笑了一声，如果真的是镇定剂，你自己为什么不喝？他把手伸进袍子里，拿出一瓶原本是为西里斯准备的镇定剂，嘲笑着自己的愚蠢和多管闲事仰头喝了下去。

重新找回理智的感觉真好，他调整好呼吸从地上爬起来。一只手猛然抓住了他的脚腕，斯内普低头一看，西里斯躺在自己先前的位置浑身抽搐。他想抽回自己的脚，无奈西里斯的力气大得惊人，他抽出魔杖打算给他一记昏睡咒，却在开口前看到西里斯另一只手里攥着的药瓶。

“这最好真的是镇定剂。”

他嗤笑着，把药瓶里的药汁给西里斯灌了下去，过了有一会儿西里斯的呼吸才逐渐恢复正常。看着脚下沾着泥土和草叶狼狈不堪的西里斯，斯内普不由得感叹，原来自己刚刚看起来是这副德行啊，确实很好笑，难怪掠夺组会乐此不疲地创造这一幕来寻开心。

他抬起另一只脚，踩在抓着自己的那只手的腕部，重心跟着移过去。他听到了西里斯的痛呼，连忙松开他，接着又为自己的举动感到哭笑不得。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，你真的是个不折不扣的懦夫，就这样你还想加入食死徒？

“布莱克，我数到三，如果你还不松手，就虔诚点，祈祷在饿死之前会有人发现你这座漂亮的人体雕塑。一！”

斯内普掏出了魔杖。

“不！西弗勒斯，别这样！你听我说！尖叫棚屋，它——”

“二！”

“它连着霍格莫德村！”

西里斯喊完这句话之后，斯内普停住了，既没有任何动作，也没有任何语言，他就那么居高临下地看着西里斯，后者领会了他的意思，急忙说了下去。

“我在霍格莫德村有一个落脚地，我想带你去看看，”他说得太急，一不留神咬破了舌头，“我准备了很久，求你了，跟我去看看吧，好吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

他想要起身，斯内普警惕地后退了一步，于是西里斯待在原地没有动。

“我把魔杖给你，可以吗？你看，我就是有魔杖也未必能战胜你。”

“是‘绝无可能’。”

仔细一想，这家伙说的有道理，即便是刚入校的自己在黑魔法领域的学识都要远高于现在的西里斯，这也是劫道组从不单枪匹马找他麻烦的原因。斯内普用飞来咒缴了西里斯的械，心里踏实了许多，也就有了闲心去好奇打人柳下的另一个秘密。

他让西里斯双手抱头走在前面，不许他变形，在西里斯的唠叨下捡起隐身斗篷，跟着他钻进了打人柳下的密道。

积满灰尘污迹的壁纸和地板，东倒西歪的简易家具，陈旧的楼梯，残破的吊灯，以及被木板封住的窗户。这一切驱散了斯内普此前对此地的所有恐怖幻想，只是随处可见的狼人留下的抓痕依旧让他背脊一凉。

“这里。”

西里斯把他引到棚屋的大门前，指着它对斯内普说：“就是这里，我的摩托车就停在另一边。”

保险起见，斯内普给自己施了一个盔甲护身，又把西里斯的惯用手反剪在身后扣住，押着他去开门。西里斯因他粗鲁的动作小声呻吟了一下，十分别扭地转动了门把手。

门的另一边完全是另一幅景象，草地的尽头没有了霍格沃兹的城堡，茅草屋挤挤攘攘地聚集在一起，可爱的烟囱将居住区和商业区粗粗划分开来，顺着商业区的街道，斯内普甚至能够分辨出店铺的分布。

那确实是霍格莫德村，斯内普难以置信地远眺着它，胸中五味杂陈。西里斯没有说谎，不过他也确实混蛋至极。他拧着眉头松开手，望着远处美丽的村落兀自生闷气，忽然从背后传来惊天动地的雷鸣，他警觉地抽出魔杖转过身，看到西里斯灰头土脸地骑在一辆拉风的摩托车上，就着轰隆隆的引擎声乐呵呵地冲他招手，“来呀，西弗！”就好像之前什么事都没发生过似的。

“蠢货！”

西里斯把车开到他面前，非常潇洒地摆头示意他上车。斯内普没好气地瞪了他一眼，对着西里斯施了几个清洁咒。横竖这个骚包今天都要夺人耳目，还是尽可能降低关注为好，要是被人认出他们是擅自离校的学生可就大事不妙了。他惴惴不安地踩着后脚踏骑上摩托，看了一圈没有找到可以扶的地方，于是收起魔杖握住了西里斯的腰。

“好痒，”西里斯跟一尾活鱼似的扭个不停，“一会儿你可绝对不能这么干，太危险了。”斯内普翻了个白眼，在他腰上掐了一把，他发出了一声惊呼，随即又大笑起来，松开方向把，握住身侧斯内普的双手向前拉，让它们环住自己的腰相扣于身前，“抱好了。”

斯内普没有回话，不过是摩托车而已，他在麻瓜世界见过，速度再快也还是在地上跑。摩托车加速的时候他因为惯性身体跟着闪了一下，一不留神脸撞在了西里斯背上。他听见前面那混蛋在偷笑，十分不爽，决定下车之后再跟他算账，同时也因为习惯了车速而精神放松。所以当这个铁皮玩意儿在奔跑了一阵后突然一飞冲天时，斯内普险些从车上掉下去。

他他妈哪儿知道西里斯这条疯狗竟然改装了它！

他紧紧抱住西里斯，恨不能就这么勒死他，然后摩托车失控，栽向地面，两个人一起摔成肉泥。尤其是西里斯还没心没肺地张开双腿欢呼不止。他不敢往下看，也不敢收回一只手去拿魔杖，尽管时刻准备着对摩托车施漂浮咒是一个妥帖的选择。同时他也满肚子牢骚，给西里斯一个教训的想法逐渐压过其他思量，最终引导他把手伸向了西里斯的裤子。

“啥？认真的？不，不不，西弗！快停下！”

哈，现在知道怕了？

他隔着裤子抚摸西里斯的阴茎，那玩意儿就像只机灵的小狗，敏锐地认出主人的手，兴奋地跳了起来。他轻轻地搔了搔它作为奖励，然后两指分开将其夹住，上上下下地剐蹭起来。

“噢！别……一会儿下去再……唔！”

摩托车减缓了速度，引擎声没能有效掩盖西里斯细碎的示弱，把一切搅得黏黏糊糊。西里斯弓起背，不自觉地摇着头，斯内普的另一只手钻进他的毛衣，即便隔着衬衫，手掌的形状和微凉的触感也令他头皮发麻，随之颤抖。

“你越来越敏感了。”

手心抚过右胸，西里斯压向那只手想要得到更多，看穿他这点小心思的斯内普故意把手拿开，待到他垂头丧气时，才拈起衬衫，用衣料来回摩擦西里斯早已挺立的奶头。西里斯哼哼着，松开了方向把让摩托车浮在半空中，一手覆在斯内普玩弄他阴茎的手上，压迫手指给予自己更强烈的刺激，一手隔着毛衣捉住斯内普在他身上作乱的手，勾住他的手指用指关节狠狠挤压自己的乳头。

斯内普原本只打算捉弄一下他，可西里斯的情潮来得太快太汹涌，瞬间将他卷进了欲望的漩涡。他解开西里斯的皮带，手探进内裤捉住那只小狗的同时叼住了他的耳垂。

西里斯惊喘了一声，摩托车失去控制，歪歪斜斜地往下坠去。失重感让斯内普慌张不已，他本能地攥紧西里斯的鸡巴往上提，想以此改变当前的境况。当然，这一举措除了让西里斯不顾形象地放声惨叫以外，毫无成效。

坠地前西里斯以惊人的意志力强忍剧痛把车稳住，呜咽着握住方向把让摩托重新回到半空中。他推开斯内普的手，捂着自己的裆部恨不能缩成一团。斯内普见状，内心很难不愧疚。那可是男人的要害啊，自己竟然拿它当手刹用！光是回忆西里斯适才的惨叫，他就感同身受地忍不住一哆嗦。

“There, there.”

他拍了拍西里斯的背，对方没有任何反应，手足无措地看了一会儿西里斯痛苦的后脑勺，斯内普笨手笨脚地轻轻拥住他，学着他刚刚安慰自己时的样子吻了吻他的耳朵。

这一次西里斯有反应了，他偏转过头，红着眼眶看了一眼斯内普。哦，那一眼，委屈中带着撒娇，埋怨里混着纵容，梅林啊，他的眼睛会说话……斯内普呆呆地看着他，直到那双灰眼睛蒙上失落，才后知后觉将他抱紧。

“我……我帮你揉揉？”

“不！”意识到自己语气有点太冲，西里斯重新说道：“别碰它了。操，你还不如直接宰了我。”

斯内普一时哑然，扭捏着想要道歉，可一想到这个混蛋过去五年的所作所为，又打消了这个念头。他听到西里斯叹了口气，接着怀里的身体重心后移，那家伙枕着自己一侧的肩膀，拧着眉头，又轻又懒地问：“你知道什么有麻醉效果和止疼效果的咒语么？”

“阿瓦达索命。”

“哦，当然了，它包除百病。”西里斯虚弱地笑笑，双手覆在斯内普的手上，拇指抹过斯内普修剪得干净整齐的指尖，把玩着那些又长又瘦的手指，若有所思地喃喃道：“你这混蛋……”

他听上去不像是在抱怨，更像是在感叹，只是这感叹中掺杂着无奈与疲惫，病毒一样传染给了斯内普。

他们骑在摩托车上，漂浮在半空中，前方不远处的霍格莫德村看起来就像掉在黄草地上的一堆哈吉斯。斯内普伸直一条腿，霍格莫德仿佛被他踩在脚下，居高临下的视野与感受让他一时间有些晕眩，他兴奋了一会儿，随即觉得有些无趣。潮湿的寒风打在他脸上，他拢了拢怀里的西里斯。

他听见西里斯的呼吸声。清晰，平稳，近在耳边。让他感到安心的同时，又让他感到迷茫。

理智告诉他，在他险些揪掉西里斯的鸡巴后，那家伙还能不置一词地跟他依偎在一起，足以说明西里斯确确实实将“西弗勒斯·斯内普”这个名字划出了睚眦必报的名单。可在斯内普的内心深处，提防、揣测西里斯·布莱克这个人已经成为了一种习惯。过去那五年的争斗和尖叫棚屋的那个夜晚像一道枷锁，桎梏住了斯内普的思心，也桎梏住了西里斯的行为，他看着西里斯戴着手铐和脚镣，一次次地撞向他竖起的高墙与栏杆，头破血流也不肯停下，感到既无奈又疲惫。

是什么让西里斯·布莱克沦落到了这个地步？他没有答案。事实上他有一个猜测，只是它太荒诞、太狂妄，根本站不住脚，说服不了斯内普，也说服不了任何人。


	17. Chapter 17

他胡思乱想着，身上突然一轻，西里斯坐起身重新握住了方向把。冷风趁虚而入，斯内普打了个激灵，贪恋地追着西里斯的体温贴了上去。西里斯回过头，给了他一个吻，斯内普这才注意到他疼出了一头冷汗。

“本来还想跟你去街上逛逛的，”西里斯咕哝着，开始发动摩托车，“现在看来只能直奔主题了。”

什么主题？他带着这个疑问，嗅着西里斯发丝的香气，强压下自己满腹的猜忌。

摩托车在靠近霍格沃德村时拐了个弯，驶向了村子外围一座有阁楼的小独栋，西里斯把车停在路边，看着花园里东倒西歪的神奇植物，薅了一把头发。

“噢，不……该死的狐狸！”

他一时忘了自己的处境，抬起一腿就要下车，结果扯到伤处疼得向前栽倒。斯内普眼疾手快地捞住他的腰，扶他坐好，不赞同地询问他：“你确定你要下去？”

“对，帮我一把。”

行，斯内普暗自应道，下了摩托车掏出魔杖冲他施了一个飘浮咒，果不其然引起了西里斯的强烈抗议。“别叽叽歪歪的，”他皱了皱眉，没有把西里斯放在地上，而是让他继续飘在空中，“以你现在的情况，你确定自己能站能走？”

“你可以背我！”

“我背不动你。”

西里斯瞪着他开始磨牙，这让斯内普的心情很好，他让西里斯趴在空中飘向自己，抬起手像对待大黑狗那样挠了挠他的下巴，那家伙的脸瞬间就红了。

“你要给我看的就是这个？”

西里斯清了清嗓子，不理会他的双关语，面向花园小声嘟囔道：“花园，我本来都打理好了……可恶的狐狸！”

斯内普看了眼被通往大门的石板路切成两半的小花园，叹了口气，即便没有狐狸来捣乱，这里的布局也着实够呛。喜阴的植物头顶没有遮挡物，喜阳的植物倒是塞在了山毛榉下面，藤蔓植物既不挨着墙也没有支撑物，竟然还把爱吵闹的植物种在了窗前。不过这些植物的种植分布并非全无规律可循，如同死人的尸体会说话那样，植物的残骸也不是哑巴。

“按照植物茎叶的颜色来排列种植，何等的天才。”

西里斯本能地想反驳点什么，最终还是把嘴闭上了。

他不接话，斯内普便也不再对此进行攻击，他仔细地打量了一番小花园，看到角落里横死在地的一株植物，举着魔杖跟牵气球一样牵着西里斯走到了跟前。

他蹲下来，摘取两片还算新鲜的叶子放进口中咀嚼。西里斯飘在他身后，捏着他的几撮头发编小辫子作为报复，他没有料到斯内普会那么快起身，以至于在揪疼了斯内普之后大惊失色，企图用蛙泳的姿势逃走。

斯内普捉住他的脚腕，把他拖了回来，黑着脸开始解西里斯的皮带。“不要！我还疼着呢！禽兽西弗勒斯，禽兽！”西里斯哼哼唧唧扭扭捏捏不肯配合，气得斯内普狠狠地拧了一把他的乳头。如果不是舌头被草药所麻痹，他真想大骂这个蠢货两个钟头。

他扒下了西里斯的裤子，将口中的草药吐在手心，蛮横地涂抹在西里斯的阴茎上。这种草药的麻痹功效会在最初产生灼烧感，于是西里斯又惨叫了起来。斯内普捂住耳朵，等西里斯消停下来，才终止了飘浮咒。

“好像不痛了……”西里斯提着裤子站在地上，试探着摸了摸自己的阴茎，“咦，不太对劲……”

斯内普的舌头还没有恢复，他白了西里斯一眼，拽出来对方还塞在内裤里的手，强硬地给西里斯穿好裤子扣上皮带。西里斯盯着他，好一会儿才反应过来，“你现在不能说话是吗？”斯内普点了一下头。西里斯抓了抓下巴，笑了，“你能说话，只不过舌头麻了，会大舌头，所以你干脆不说话，对不对？”

现在斯内普开始后悔自己多管闲事了，他刚刚为什么不让这个不知感恩的混蛋自己嚼草药，起码还能换一个耳根清净。

“来嘛，西弗勒斯，随便说点什么，我保证不笑。”

你保证会笑得前仰后合。

斯内普瞪了他一眼，回到那株植物前，撕下一小片花瓣含在舌根下面，几秒钟便吐了出来。西里斯正打算对此提出疑问，就被斯内普拉过去来了一个法式热吻。

起初西里斯还热情回应，紧接着舌面传来冰冷的刺痛感，他缩着脖子想要逃离，斯内普根本不给他机会。一吻结束，斯内普笑得不怀好意，而西里斯捂着被蛰疼的嘴巴，眼泪都要掉下来了。

“来吧，西里斯，随便说点什么，我保证不笑。”

“你坟蛋！”

舌头接触到空气，疼得更厉害了，他抹掉眼泪，盯着地上的叶子犹豫着要不要嚼上一片。斯内普看穿了他的心思，出声阻止他病急乱投医。

“忍一会儿就好了。”

西里斯瞥了他一眼，没再言语，模样看上去可怜至极，但眼神透露出他多少有些生气。斯内普心里一慌，想起了办公室里拒绝接吻的西里斯，行动快过思想，一把抓住了他的手。

他抓着西里斯的手，却没有什么话要说，这使得气氛一时间变得十分尴尬，可他又不能就这么甩开他，只好别过头不去看西里斯介于错愕和惊喜之间的古怪表情。意外的是，西里斯这个促狭鬼没有趁机挖苦取笑斯内普，甚至没有发表任何会令斯内普感到不适的言论，尽管他笑得春风得意。

“走，进去看看。”

他拉着斯内普走向摩托车，整个人欢欣雀跃得像一只填饱了肚子的小鸟。斯内普看着他们握在一起的手，慌忙打量了一下四周，还好，这附近只有一只藏在灌木丛里的狐狸。

“看来它也住在这里。”

“谁？”西里斯应着声，从摩托车上拔下车钥匙，顺着斯内普的视线看了过去，“就是它！小婊子养的！”说着把手伸进夹克里找魔杖。

他摸了个空，当然，他的魔杖还在斯内普那里。他看向斯内普，用那双亮汪汪的灰眼睛控诉狐狸的恶行，斯内普差一点就要为他出这个头了。

“不过是只狐狸，它又不吃素，找不到食物自然就走了。”

“它翻垃圾桶！”

说完西里斯把钥匙塞给斯内普，变成黑狗大叫着撵狐狸去了。

看着一红一黑两条身影穿梭在灌木丛中，斯内普无可奈何地叹了口气，视线转向身后的建筑物。茅草屋顶，红色砖墙，八格木质垂直拉窗，纯铜的猫头鹰鸟架，厚实沉重的木门上有一颗老钉子，用于挂圣诞节的花环，除却乱七八糟的花园，这真是一栋漂亮的房子。他走上门廊，比照锁眼从钥匙串上找到相应的钥匙，打开了门。

左侧是起居室，实木拼花地板，正中铺着一张硕大、米色底红花纹的矩形羊毛地毯，地毯上围着实木茶几摆放着一大两小三个黑色皮沙发，沙发后方的窗户下有两只矮柜，一个放满了黑胶唱片，另一个则摆满了稀奇古怪的麻瓜玩意儿。起居室的尽头是壁炉，和房子的外墙一样由红砖砌成，夹在在暗红色的壁纸之间显得不再那么笨重，高高的烟囱甚至还拉长了房屋的视觉高度。或许是因为刚搬进来，家具和摆件并不多，除了金色的吊灯和落地灯，角落的吉他，墙上的抽象画，黄色的抱枕和薄毯，以及茶几上颇具现代设计感的玻璃酒杯以外，再没有其他多余的东西。这里看起来就像微缩版的格兰芬多公共休息室，只不过麻瓜的东西多了点而已。

斯内普“啧”了一声，转而去看右侧。

右侧是餐厅与厨房，因为面积较小，暗红色的壁纸终于没有那么夺目，乖乖隐匿到了实木风格的厨柜之后。窗前是一张足以容纳六人的长餐桌，接壤玄关的方向放着一个实木四开门酒柜，里面填得满满当当，窗下的餐边柜上则突兀地摆着一只空花瓶和一台黑胶唱片机。

斯内普站在原地，没有上楼也没有移动，据他观察到的这些来看，西里斯·布莱克有着非常优秀的审美能力，是故他能将自己生活中习以为常的英式贵族风格和麻瓜所谓的前卫时尚完美结合在一起。温馨，舒适，现代感，一如他曾经提到过的那样。

厨房的方向传来了铃铛和开门的声响，斯内普猜那里有一个后门，或许垃圾桶就在那门外。黑狗甩着尾巴向他走来，走到一半，它突然愣住，回头看了一眼自己留下的一串脏脚印，哀叫了一声原路返回。当西里斯再出现时，他一脚踩着块抹布，边走边擦自己留下泥印。

“大脚板有时候会得意忘形。”

“谁？”

“它叫大脚板。”

“你给自己的阿尼马格斯形态取了名字？”

“哦，得了吧，你喜欢它。”

西里斯笑着把抹布踢了回去，又大步流星地走来揽住斯内普的肩，“没上楼看看？”接着不由分说地推搡着斯内普踏上扶手雕花的楼梯。

二楼有两个房间，一个是卧室，另一个据西里斯所说是书房。

当西里斯笑得一脸神秘地打开卧室的房门时，斯内普站在门外，迈不出踏进房间的那一步。

依然是暗红色的墙纸，实木地板和家具，只不过，卧室当中融入整体装修风格的那张宽大的四柱床和墨绿色的床幔带来的视觉冲击过于震撼，让他大脑一片空白。

就在这个时候，西里斯突然打横抱起他，不顾他的挣扎走进卧室，把他扔在了那张双人床上。柔软的床垫把他弹得高高的，更令斯内普感到不真实。

西里斯不是恨透了斯莱特林吗？又怎么会效仿斯莱特林的宿舍来装修自己的卧室？

在他想到答案之前，床幔间出现了西里斯的脸，灰眼睛里是前所未有的狂乱的情欲，像是要把斯内普生吞活剥。他开始吻他，气势汹汹又蛮横，自从学会用鼻子呼吸之后斯内普还没有像今天这样感到窒息和狼狈过。他紧紧地抓着西里斯的肩，勉力配合他，最终还是败下阵来，不得不扯对方的头发，敲对方的背。

西里斯终于结束了这个吻，斯内普气喘吁吁地看着他，做好了继续下一步的准备，却听到西里斯突然骂道：“见鬼！我屁股都要流出水了可前面一点知觉都没有！它是不是坏掉了！”

“哦，麻痹的药效还没过。”

“还要多久！”他听上去急不可耐。

“一个钟头左右。”

“操！”

他扑下来，狠狠地吮吸斯内普的嘴唇，直到它们又红又肿才不情不愿地拉着斯内普从床上起来，“走吧，去书房看看。”

由于四柱床带来的冲击，斯内普几乎是任其摆布。他跌跌撞撞地被西里斯带进书房，听西里斯指着一面墙的空书柜跟他说：“这边放你的书，我想四个书柜应该够了，那边那个，”他指了指另一面墙窗边沙发椅后的小书柜，“放的是一些我的书，你感兴趣的话也可以看看。”

斯内普的目光跟过去，小书柜里除了顶部的一摞机车或时尚杂志，和随意扔着的几本麻瓜世界家装指南及家具商城的广告刊物，其余都是麻瓜世界的哲学书。

不可思议。

机车、吉他、麻瓜世界的玩意儿，这些东西跟西里斯·布莱克划上等号，斯内普一点都不意外，在那家伙张扬的生活中，这些东西的存在感强烈到几乎要成为他的个人符号。但是哲学？他要如何把哲学跟西里斯疯疯癫癫的行事风格划上等号？

他不解地默读着书脊上的书名，在西里斯极力向他介绍沙发椅正对的那面墙下的置物架和书桌上全新的坩埚与化学仪器时，他走到了那个小书柜前。

从家装指南和广告刊物封面轻微的折痕来看，它们只被随手翻了翻就丢在了一边，机车和时尚杂志里倒是有一些折角和圆圈，而那些哲学书，斯内普随便拿出几本，除了折角和划线之外，空白处还有用字迹漂亮的拉丁语写下的笔记和想法。

斯内普倒吸了一口凉气。

就仿佛在他认识了西里斯·布莱克将近七年之后，突然发现那只是他的面具，而他的真面目就在今天不经意间暴露了出来。

这栋屋子里有两个西里斯·布莱克。一个是惯于贵族精致生活、追求物质和精神享受、没准儿还会两三样古典乐器的布莱克家的大少爷，另一个，则是强迫自己放浪形骸、利用麻瓜世界来武装自己、固执地与前者进行对抗的格兰芬多的西里斯。

如此一来，所有的一切都很好解释了。

西里斯注意到了他的心不在焉，略带迟疑地微笑着问他：“怎么？有哪里是你不满意的吗？”

斯内普摇了摇头，把书放回原位，没有去看这间书房中“属于”他的那部分，转而面向西里斯，“这是你的落脚地，你喜欢就好。”

西里斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，突然满脸羞涩地搂住他，“你也得喜欢。你也要住这里。”

这会儿斯内普完全没心情应付他的撒娇，虽然没有当即推开他，不过口气也好不到哪儿去。

“一周五天住在学校，你竟然还要在霍格莫德村里租房子？”

“不是租的，”西里斯一愣，显然没有想到斯内普会这样理解，“我买的。”

闻言斯内普瞪大了眼睛，他料到西里斯身为富家子弟会有一笔私房钱供他离家出走后再潇洒一阵子，可他没想到会是这么大一笔数字。西里斯没有注意到他的震惊，抱着他自顾自地说了起来。

“本来詹姆建议我买个离商业街近一点的，热闹。但我想你这人好静，还是找个安静的地方比较好。再说了，商业街附近也没有独栋，而且我有摩托车，远近都无所谓。最开始我看上的是湖边的一栋房子，但是离铁轨太近，火车路过的时候会很吵，就放弃了。还有一栋，户型要比这个大，可惜没有花园，我就没考虑。”

“你又不擅长种植，干嘛非得要个花园？”斯内普忍不住开口道。

西里斯瞥了他一眼，嘟起嘴巴小声咕哝：“我想着你或许会拿它种点什么草药之类的……”

事到如今，斯内普再也无法自欺欺人下去。无论是出于什么原因，无论本人是否有意识到，他，西里斯·布莱克，正令人难以置信地爱着西弗勒斯·斯内普。


	18. Chapter 18

斯内普简直要被自己的这个想法所吓到。他目瞪口呆地看着西里斯，心脏砰砰直跳。他从未设想过西里斯会让自己走进他的未来，更不敢想自己会跟自己的对立面彼此倾心爱慕。

他几乎被喜悦冲昏了头脑，以至于在西里斯问他饿不饿、要不要吃点东西时，鬼使神差地点了头。见鬼，他中午因为心情不错吃得很饱，现在根本就不饿。不过除此之外，他也没有别的答案了。他不想扫兴，或者直白一点，他想取悦西里斯。这样的想法让他的脸火烧火燎，所幸西里斯跟他的情况相差不多。他顶着那张红透的脸，指着身后楼梯的方位支支吾吾地说：“那我下楼去准备一下，你随便看看，楼上楼下都有洗手间，你用卧室里那个吧。”

斯内普点了点头，看着西里斯意气风发地退出去，视线终于落到了那张属于他的书桌上。全新的置物架，全套型号的坩埚，最精密的化学仪器品牌，看得出西里斯在采购时做足了功课。斯内普心里暖融融的，他挨个把玩了一遍，再按照自己的习惯重新摆放好。恰时有只飞鸟从窗外掠过，斯内普循声看过去，窗外的山毛榉上，一只乌鸫正在整理羽毛。他小心翼翼地来到窗边，怕弄响地板惊动了乌鸫，然后他站在窗前，看着窗外懒懒摇晃着的树叶，看着树上恣意的鸟儿，看着不远处的村庄，他感到祥和。

这里光明，温暖，宁静，和平。

美得像一个梦。

像每一个蜷缩在蜘蛛尾巷吱吱呀呀的小床上、浸泡在破旧门板无法抵挡的吵架声中、抠着墙皮上那些恶心的霉斑的斯内普做过的梦。

梦里他不再是一个混血、贫穷、肮脏、粗俗的丑八怪，他像莉莉一样，有一张漂亮的脸，一个温馨的家，爱她的父母，以及嫉妒她的姐姐。他住在美丽又温暖的房子里，室内的每一处都经过精心的设计与装潢，所有人看了都赞不绝口。他不用再伴着工厂的噪音入睡，从鼻孔里掏出黑色的灰渣。也不用再为书籍、实验用品发愁，他能买到最新、最好、最先进的品牌，有自己的书房，自己的书桌。他呼朋唤友，引人注目，所有人都喜欢他，即便他犯了错，老师和同学也会笑着原谅他。他可以任性、可以放肆、可以恣意妄为，而他们还会继续爱他。就好像……

就好像西里斯·布莱克。

乌鸫扇着翅膀飞走，光可鉴人的玻璃上映出斯内普的面孔，他看着自己的脸，后知后觉地想明白，为什么自己在踏进这栋房子之后双脚就像灌了铅一般沉重。

因为贫穷。

因为刻在骨子里的贫穷，被丢进扑面而来的上流社会氛围时，他忘了自己应该鄙夷唾弃，忘了自己有着雄心壮志，他本能地畏缩了。绷紧神经，也绷紧全身的肌肉，安安分分地站在原地，生怕弄脏、碰坏什么卖了他也赔不起的东西。

他站在自己的美梦中，听着它被树叶的沙沙声一点一点撕碎，跟着一点一点地清醒过来。

他不是西里斯·布莱克，他不属于这场美梦。或许，西里斯此时对自己没来由的爱让他愿意跟自己分享这一切，可当他不再爱的时候呢？他要如何处置他们之间那些不堪回首的过往和无法逾越的鸿沟？

他从未像此时此刻这般憎恨过自己的出身和相貌，这两者哪怕有一样出挑一点，他都有勇气抬头挺胸地站在西里斯的身侧。可眼下，西里斯无论为他做了什么，在他看来都像是施舍。

指尖搭在漂亮的实木窗棂上，斯内普轻轻敲着玻璃中校袍上斯莱特林的院徽。他依稀记得自己第一次穿上这件校袍时内心的欢喜，那时的他已经很久没有过全新的衣裳了，他的衣服要么是父母的衣服改小的，要么是旧货地摊上淘换的。更重要的是，穿上这身校服，就没有人能从他的衣着看出他的家境，为此他真心感谢过霍格沃兹的这项规定。而现在，他对此心生怨恨，怨恨霍格沃兹粉饰太平的规章制度麻痹了他的神经，使得他淡忘了自己的身份，狂妄地以为凭借自己那点微不足道的天赋就足以在未来的某天换取这样的生活。

他忽然很想知道西里斯买下这栋房子花了多少钱，想知道那些钱用母亲藏在他衣柜深处的饼干盒装的话，能装满多少个。但他没有勇气去问，他怕那会是一个自己穷尽一生也凑不齐零头的数字。而那还只是房子，还没算上屋里的家具和装潢。

他开始发抖，一刻也不想在自己触碰不到的未来里待了。

当他拖着麻木的双腿磕磕绊绊地走下楼梯时，西里斯突然跳到他面前，从身后拿出了一束玫瑰。厚重的花瓣红中带黑，丝绒的质感看上去如同绸缎，浓郁的香味扑面而来，将斯内普定在了原地。

“Black Magic，这花你应该会喜欢，”西里斯笑着，把花塞进他的手里，显然他对送花这一行为不甚熟悉，完成流程便急不可耐地拖着斯内普走向餐桌，“快来，我中午没吃饭，要饿死啦。”

你才不会饿死，饿死十个我你都不会饿死。

西里斯把他推到餐桌前，为他拉开了椅子，他低头看着餐桌上叠成帆船盛在白瓷盘里的餐巾，和周围全套闪闪发光的刀、叉、匙、杯，木然地伸出手去，拿起一只餐叉看了看。

果然，是纯银的。

他的心里一阵刺痛。为自尊，为自卑，为自己。

斯内普丢下玫瑰，转身就跑。西里斯反应迅速地拦住他，不解地问：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？”他握紧拳头，听见自己的声音在脑海中响起——够了，西弗勒斯，因为自惭形秽而恼羞成怒只会让你在事后更恨自己——却还是忍不住冲西里斯发泄情绪，“玫瑰、正餐、拉椅子，是不是就座之后桌子底下会钻出小精灵拉小提琴？餐后的冰激凌里我会吃出一只镶着大钻石的戒指？噢，我得提醒你一下，你忘了蜡烛，烛光晚餐怎么少得了蜡烛。尽管现在还算中午。”

“你在说什……你是什么意思？”西里斯脸上的不解更加浓郁了。

“我倒要问问你是什么意思？这算什么？求婚彩排吗？还是说你觉得我跟女人没什么两样，会喜欢这些到痛哭流涕，一边恭维你的炫富行为，一边认为能得到你青睐的自己是天底下最幸福的人？”

他越说越急，仿佛这么做就能甩掉脑袋里不赞同的声音。与此同时，西里斯的脸色也越来越难看。

“你说的这是什么鬼话！我拿你当女人？认真的？你从头到脚哪个地方跟女人沾边了？不提你长的这个样子，光是床上那档子事，一直以来也都是你拿我当女人用好吗！”

“哦，是吗？”斯内普讥笑道：“真抱歉啊，我不是什么名门贵公子，买不起房子、买不起钻戒，配不上你的绝世容颜和你本该镶金嵌钻的逼！”

“你发什么疯！”西里斯瞪大了眼睛，提高了调门，显然是动怒了，“见鬼！你到底是对哪里不满意？玫瑰？餐具？还是你不想在家吃？用你灵巧的银舌头直截了当地告诉我会要你的命吗！”

“会！”停下来，西弗勒斯！“哪里都不值得人满意！玫瑰、餐具、壁纸、家具、房子、你！”不，你不是这个意思！“没错！你！”你会后悔的。“你究竟在做什么？穿斯莱特林的毛衣，在自家卧室里摆一张斯莱特林的床，给一个斯莱特林的人送花？这还是你吗？”够了，西弗勒斯。“那个恨斯莱特林到不厌其烦地霸凌我五年、恨不得要了我的命的西里斯·布莱克到哪儿去了？”

西里斯屏住了呼吸，屋里静得可怕，斯内普的大脑火热得像一池沸腾的焦油。他听到黑色的气泡在池面破裂的声音，听到有人轻描淡写地重复着：“你会后悔的。”

说这话的人不是西里斯，他没有张嘴。他站在原地，左手保持着指向餐桌的手势，胸部开始明显地起伏。现在，斯内普可以听到他呼吸的声音了。他喘着气，放下左手，那只手垂下来在裤缝上弹了一下，然后颤个不停。

“我没有想那么多。”他用了一个颤抖的过去时。

斯内普知道他指的是五年级的那个月圆之夜。

“当然了，你不在乎。”

“我现在在乎！”

“你以为你在乎。”

迎着西里斯困惑的目光，斯内普抬起一只手。该死，颤抖也会传染吗？“这里，”他指了指餐桌，“那里，”又指了指客厅，“还有楼上，”他把手收回到身侧，“在你舒适的家里，充斥着两种不同的生活风格，一个精致典雅，注重物质和精神享受，另一个百无禁忌，只要能攻击对抗前者就行。”

他注意到西里斯的脸开始发白，痛苦和悲伤从焦油池的底部翻滚着涌上来，他的猜测即将被证实，有生以来第一次，他靠近了答案却无法高兴起来。

“跟一个混血、贫穷、肮脏、粗俗的斯莱特林丑八怪做一些见不得光的事，再没有什么比这更能抹黑西里斯少爷了，”吐出这个名字时，斯内普哽咽了一下，“所以，你不是真的在乎。”


	19. Chapter 19

他不是真的在乎。这句话斯内普既是说给西里斯听，也是说给自己听。

毕竟，无论外在还是内在，家世还是血统，自己没有一样能让人高看一眼。当年莉莉愿意跟自己做朋友，也不过是因为她的童年时期只认识自己这么一个同龄巫师。如果佩妮也是巫师的话，斯内普想不出她还有什么理由来找身为男生且观念不同的自己玩。

说到底，他们只是太寂寞了，才会在那短暂的时间里相互吸引、彼此依赖。事实上他们甚至并不是真的了解对方，他跟莉莉之间一直隔着一道无形的墙。墙的这一面是过度的自我保护，另一面则是稀薄的感同身受。维系住他们之间那点可怜的情谊的，先是狭隘闭塞的环境，再是寥寥无几的回忆，末了，随着这些的淡化，一切轰然倒地。

好比现在的他跟西里斯。

“哦，是吗？”沉默了少顷，西里斯突然发笑，嘴角勾出阴阳怪气的弧度，以往他有什么“好点子”要跟斯内普“分享”时，就会露出这样的表情。

“你就是这样认为的？我所做的一切，不过是在利用你来对抗自己的出身？”

“不然呢？”斯内普一边反问，一边把手伸进袍子里握住了魔杖，“难不成你还会……”

他的话没有说完，他忽然意识到，自己身上只有一根魔杖。

西里斯的魔杖呢？他重新确认了一遍，还是只有自己的那根。他把魔杖拿出来，缓慢地抬起手，杖尖指向西里斯，转移了话题：“你的魔杖呢？”

西里斯怔住了，此前酝酿出的情绪和话语一并冻结。斯内普没有等他作答，他盯紧了面前的人，急躁地吐出了那句咒语：“西里斯·布莱克的魔杖飞来！”

魔杖从西里斯敞开的夹克里飞了出来，被斯内普抓在手里。杖身传来西里斯的体温，滚烫滚烫的。短暂的呆滞之后，斯内普的大脑重新运作了起来。

西里斯是什么时候把魔杖偷回去的？

楼梯上推搡自己的时候？卧室里在床上接吻的时候？还是书房内要自己也住下的时候？

一只无形的手穿进他的胸膛，一把攥住了他的心肺，疼得斯内普倒吸凉气。魔杖掉在木地板上，发出突兀的声响，惊醒了瞠目结舌的西里斯。

“你听我说……”

“说什么？又一个谎话吗？”

“事情不是你想的那样！”

“哦？我是怎么想的，你说说看。”

“别这样，西弗……”

“斯内普，”斯内普打断了他，自嘲着纠正道：“或者‘鼻涕精’。”

西里斯瞪大了眼睛，斯内普有点好奇他有什么可生气的。

“你有什么毛病？就不能听我把话说完吗！”

“我有什么义务要听你把话说完吗？”

嘴上这么说，身体却恋恋不舍站在原地，斯内普痛恨自己面对感情时的软弱，痛恨自己在被西里斯一次又一次地愚弄欺骗后，还是期望他的狡辩能说服自己。

结果呢？他等来的只是西里斯口沫横飞地冲他发脾气。

“我又不会做饭！不用魔杖，你指望我用这双手弄出吃不死人的东西出来吗？”

“你可以开口问我要。”

“那是我的魔杖！我把它拿回来合情合理！再说了，我问你要魔杖，你就知道我要做什么了，那还算哪门子的惊喜！”

“所以你指望我在看到一桌绝对不会是出自你手的美食之后，傻乎乎地以为那是你亲手做的，然后感动不已称赞你吗？”

“我没有！该死的！你今天到底怎么了？”

西里斯跺了一脚为斯内普拉开的椅子，椅子腿摩擦木地板发出的巨响扯着斯内普后退了两步。

“中午那会儿你就不对劲，现在又对房子、家具、玫瑰横挑鼻子竖挑眼的，我让你花一个纳特了吗？你知道我布置这些花了多少心思吗？我不过是想对你好一点，而你表现得就好像我要害你似的！请问你他妈是对幸福快乐过敏吗？”

面对手指着自己面门频频诘问的西里斯，斯内普认真地想了一下，没准儿还真是，他确实不善于承受幸福。

幸福和快乐，多么遥远，多么陌生。可不幸与痛苦如影随形，他也同样不善于承受。

归根结底，是自己贱命一条。

“砰”的一声，原本摆在餐桌上的空花瓶摔碎在斯内普脚边，他挪动僵直的双腿，想要摆脱皮鞋上的水渍和西里斯难以遏制的怒火。

“说话呀！你不是能言善辩吗？现在怎么哑巴了！”

他断断续续地吼着，张开五指用力梳了一把头发，在斯内普面前走来走去的同时，不假思索地把能看到的东西统统扫到地下。

斯内普被那些瓷片赶到了酒柜旁，西里斯就冲着酒柜来了。没多久酒味淹没了整个屋子，斯内普直至此时才找到了一些熟悉的安全感。

争吵，酒精，踱步声，家具移位，汤汤水水滴答到地上，模糊的碎碎念和响亮的脏话，除了托比亚不怎么拿易碎品出气以外（他们可没钱频繁换新的），都是他所熟悉且善于应对的场面。

他收敛呼吸垂下视线，努力降低自己的存在感，尽量一动不动。西里斯没完没了地重复着冲到他面前挑衅、再走开砸一些什么东西的游戏，他都成功克制住了没有自我防卫。经验告诉他，这个节骨眼如果作出防卫的举动，对方会大动肝火，从而冲突升级，所以他忍住了。等西里斯终于发泄够了，气喘吁吁地转身走进一楼的卫生间，斯内普踉跄着向门口移动，使唤着麻木的双腿拼命往外跑。

他一刻也不敢停，利用沿途的树木藏匿自己的行迹，祈祷着西里斯不会追出来，祈祷着不会被西里斯追上，尽管现在的西里斯已经没有理由会出来追他了。

不过运动确实不是斯内普的长项，没跑多久他就不行了。上气不接下气，心跳得厉害，喉咙直泛铁锈味，跑动的脚步缓慢又沉重，跟走路没多大分别。他就近抱住一棵树，没敢坐下，倚着树干把自己滚烫的脸贴在树皮上降温。就在这个时候，他听到了摩托车的引擎声由远而近，再掠过自己头顶。

斯内普慌忙抱紧树干藏起自己的脸，等引擎声远去了，才想到西里斯会出现在这条路上是再正常不过的事，毕竟今天只是周四，他还要回霍格沃茨去。这之后斯内普放松了下来，扶着一棵又一棵树，慢慢走向尖叫棚屋。

四周静得可怕，那些飞禽野兽像是商量好了一般，把他一个人丢在这片天地中。他告诫自己不要去想西里斯的事，但满脑子都是关于西里斯的情绪。痛苦，憎恨，绝望，寂寞，荒谬。他竟然自以为是地妄想西里斯会爱上自己，真是可笑至极。他没能笑出来，寒风把他的脸吹得硬邦邦的，他甚至没有发现自己在哭。

尖叫棚屋前没有西里斯也没有摩托车，他松了口气，但是他费尽力气也打不开那扇门。重新试了一遍自己已知的开锁咒语，大门依旧岿然不动，斯内普不得不放弃这条路，转过身看向远处的霍格莫德村。

他记得坐火车来霍格沃茨的时候，铁轨向前延伸着，那里不是最后一站，西里斯刚刚也提起过霍格莫德村靠近湖边的地方有火车轨道，没准儿前后的某一站就是霍格沃茨。他打起精神向湖边走去，靠近村落时，为了不被发现自己学生的身份，他把巫师袍脱下来将院徽穿在里面。一个好心的路人告诉他前面一站就是霍格沃茨，他便沿着湖边的铁路不停地走。

隔着湖水，他能看到前面不远处霍格沃茨的城堡，可他走了很久，也不见那座雄伟的城堡更接近自己。它就像是一个永远都走不到的终点，又像是伴随着他的靠近在不断后退。等到斯内普终于走出站台，看到自己跟霍格沃茨之间还隔着又宽又深的湖时，他想起了入学那一晚，笼罩在灯光和星光中的霍格沃茨城堡。

他迫不及待地来到码头，记忆中曾乘坐多人的木船如今又窄又小，令人唏嘘不已。踩着船板摇摇晃晃地来到最外围的那一艘，重温旧梦的欣喜没过多久就被无法驾驶这些木船的失落所取代，斯内普抱着膝盖坐在船里，遥望着雄伟的城堡，没来由地想到一个问题。

再有半年多，他就要毕业了，等离开了这座城堡，他该去往哪里？他不想回蜘蛛尾巷，作为巫师他也没有回到麻瓜世界的必要。或许他能在巫师界找到一份提供住宿的工作，再不济，工作的报酬也要足够支付住宿和三餐的账单。这时他想到了西里斯家里那张舒适到能把自己整个儿弹起来的床垫，想到自己梦想中的那些出人头地的未来，最终，他想到了伏地魔。

他与自己出身相似，却能够大放异彩；他赏罚分明，绝不会像邓布利多那样姑息包庇自己的门生；他决意杜绝巫师与麻瓜通婚，避免重复混血家庭的悲剧。

尽管此时斯内普只有十七岁，尽管他的脑海中还没有阶级的概念，但是此时此刻，他无比清晰地看到了作为一名阶级固化社会中的底层男性跨越阶级的唯一道路——革命。

他决定追随伏地魔，重新划分阶级，重新分配资源。

可该怎么得到伏地魔的赏识呢？他既没有纯血统，也没有财富，有的只是自己的才学和天赋。记得雷古勒斯曾说起过那位大人在校期间优异的成绩和突出的表现，由此可见，一张漂亮的毕业成绩单将是他最好的敲门砖。

他拿定了主意，今晚之前必须回到霍格沃茨。


	20. Chapter 20

斯内普从小船里爬起来，原路返回霍格莫德村打算买一个扫把飞回去。

店主拒绝了身无分文的他提出的赊账请求，他好说歹说，对方才勉强让步，要他拿魔杖作为抵押。这怎么行？明天是周五，他不止有课要上，还约了雷古勒斯一起制作魔药，他不能抵押魔杖。

垂头丧气地走出商店，斯内普后悔了。

他不该冲西里斯发脾气，也不该就这么跑出来。西里斯有钱，他想怎么花就怎么花，想成为什么样的人就成为什么样的人，跟他斯内普有什么关系？他骂人也好，砸东西也好，自己忍一忍不就过去了？他都忍了托比亚这么多年，为什么忍不了西里斯一时？再说了，自己以前又不是没有挨过他的打。

站在空荡荡的街头，斯内普悲哀地发现，想要回去霍格沃茨眼下只剩两个办法——要么，从湖里游过去，要么，曝光自己学生的身份，由某个好管闲事的店主通知学校。比对了一下两者导致的后果，斯内普认为感冒要比记过来得好得多。

他迈开脚步向湖的方向走去，没多久又停住了。黄昏时分，商铺亮起了灯，一块块橱窗透着金黄色的光，看上去暖融融的。斯内普的视线穿过窗格的玻璃，落到店内的一只大编织筐上。筐里，一团团奶黄色的绒毛球挤在一起，偶尔有几只挪动一下。

是蒲绒绒。

斯内普不由得想起了壁炉前裹着袍子哼哼唧唧的西里斯——“我不管，我要养，它很好养的，给它喂剩饭就行。软乎乎毛茸茸的，不吵也不闹，还是热的，而且它的毛还能给你当魔药原料。我们到时候可以养一个，或者一对，看看它们怎么生小宝宝……”

带着好奇和一点点对西里斯的思念，斯内普推开了店门。西里斯说的没错，确实又软又绵，绒毛将手指包裹在温热的环境里，慰藉了斯内普冻得有些发红的手。

“在为朋友挑选礼物吗？”

斯内普把手缩回去，摇了摇头，他没有购买的意向。店主上下打量了他一番，面带微笑地走了过来。

“蒲绒绒作为礼物是很好的选择，安静，好喂养，不具备攻击性，不会给饲主添麻烦，也喜欢跟人接触，”说着，店主拿起一只，塞进了斯内普手里，“这些小家伙很受欢迎，因为下个月的圣诞节，这一筐几乎被预定完了，这是最后一只。”

斯内普看了看手中的蒲绒绒，小家伙睁着无辜的眼睛盯着他瞧，他的双手再度温暖了起来，脑子里则乱得一塌糊涂。

今天跟西里斯闹得这么不愉快，还有必要为他准备圣诞礼物吗？如果自己准备了礼物，他会愿意收下吗？不，怎么可能，没准儿西里斯已经受够了自己，不想再看到自己了。毕竟这一次是自己无理取闹在先。

他渐渐地意识到，或许自己再也见不到西里斯的笑脸，再也不能抚摸他柔顺的头发，再也无法将他拥进怀中感受他的体温和呼吸时胸腔的起伏。

梅林啊，西弗勒斯，瞧瞧你都做了什么……

店主看出了他的沮丧与自责，轻柔地试探：“跟朋友吵架了？”

斯内普没有回应，不过答案都写在了他的脸上。

“别太往心里去，不同的经历造就不同的人，人与人之间产生矛盾再正常不过了。送对方一件礼物，没准儿你们能够重新坐下来，一起摸索更适合你们的相处方式。”

“如果对方不肯收呢？”

店主眼睛一亮，笑得更亲热了：“这要尝试了才知道。”

斯内普认为这是无谓的尝试，不过他还是询问了价格。不贵，不过也不便宜，开学以来自己贩卖药剂的收入刚够买一只的。

紧密观察着他表情的店主此刻嗅到了商机，更加热情地介绍起了蒲绒绒的生活习性。斯内普察觉到自己待得太久了，便把蒲绒绒推到店主的面前。

“我今天没有带钱。”

店主给他推了回去：“你可以周末再来付钱。”

“如果对方拒绝了呢？”

店主轻轻拍了一下他的肩：“那你就把它送回来，我分文不取。”

他拍掉了斯内普的后顾之忧，也拍掉了他的理智，等斯内普回过神来，自己已经抱着蒲绒绒重新站在了街道上。

也罢，反正周末要来霍格莫德买些书跟魔药原料，到时候顺路送回来就是。

他抱着暖和的毛团继续走向黑湖，突然想到，自己抱着这个小家伙是没办法游泳的。他气恼自己的冲动购物，转过身打算把它还回去，余光扫到商店的橱窗，灵光一闪——他可以拿这只蒲绒绒作为飞天扫帚的抵押！

他心情大好地走回商业街，没走几步，一条湿漉漉的大黑狗蹿到他面前，龇牙咧嘴地冲他低声咆哮。

天色已经暗了下来，附近没有路灯，斯内普不能确定面前的大黑狗是不是西里斯变的，它似乎跟大脚板一样高，但又好像比大脚板瘦很多。

他迟疑不决，黑狗呼哧呼哧地喘了会儿气突然开始甩水，斯内普抱着蒲绒绒扭过身去，等看回来时，西里斯一身湿淋淋地站在原地，发梢还滴着水珠。

“我找你都快找疯了！你居然在逛街！”

斯内普被他吼得一愣，大脑运作得就更迟缓了。

“我正要游回去……”

西里斯没有立即回应，他先是做了两个深呼吸，然后竖起一根食指向斯内普示意：“别说话，一个字都不要说，就当帮我个忙。”

不说就不说。斯内普翻了个白眼，随后想到了自己怀里的小家伙。他把蒲绒绒递出去，西里斯盯着那奶黄色的一团，表情变了又变，最终他抹了一把脸，颤抖着嘴唇说：“你在这儿等着，我去取摩托车。”

斯内普跟在他后面，取出魔杖，悄声念了个烘干咒。西里斯脚步一顿，转过了身。他抿着嘴蹙着眉，斯内普拿不准他是什么意思，不过他肯张开双臂配合烘干，斯内普就当他对此不抵触。

等西里斯驾驶着摩托车带他飞回霍格沃茨，降落在海格的小屋前，斯内普才后知后觉地想起来，西里斯没有收下礼物。

他抱着蒲绒绒下了摩托车，听到西里斯拔下钥匙丢给海格，被第三人知悉他跟西里斯这段秘密关系的羞耻感催促他尽快离开这里，所幸天色已晚，海格不一定看清了自己的脸，侥幸之余他顾不得细想西里斯的态度，低下头拔腿就走。

喉咙处突然传来紧缚感，有人拽住了他的后衣领。想就知道是西里斯·布莱克，他是要跟自己算账吗？一侧的肩膀被一股野蛮的力道扳了回去，紧接着眼前扬起了一只手。

斯内普下意识地抬起胳膊护住了头。

没有预想中的拳头，等了几秒也不见任何动静，斯内普小心翼翼地从胳膊下面偷偷观察西里斯。他睁圆了眼睛，微张着口，可能是冷的缘故，嘴唇和手都颤抖个不停。

斯内普退开一些放下了胳膊，西里斯吸了一下鼻子，伸手从他怀里捞过蒲绒绒，一言不发地离开了。

他把礼物收下了，斯内普想，然后什么都没有说就走了，这是什么意思？

就是这一愣神的功夫，海格走到了他身边。

“他走了？”

“嗯。”

“这家伙，我都跟他说了去给他取生日礼物，他怎么不等我……”

海格又抱怨了些什么，斯内普充耳不闻，此时此刻他的脑袋里西里斯曾经说过的话翻滚着响个不停。

“这周四，能跟我去一个地方么？”

“我准备了很久，求你了，跟我去看看吧，好吗？”

“本来还想跟你去街上逛逛的，现在看来只能直奔主题了。”

“花园，我本来都打理好了……可恶的狐狸！”

“大脚板有时候会得意忘形。”

“这边放你的书，我想四个书柜应该够了……”

“怎么？有哪里是你不满意的吗？”

“你也得喜欢。你也要住这里。”

“我想着你或许会拿它种点什么草药之类的……”

“快来，我中午没吃饭，要饿死啦。”

“我现在在乎！”

“事情不是你想的那样！”

“那还算哪门子的惊喜！”

“你知道我布置这些花了多少心思吗？”

“为什么非得是今天！”

……

今天，1977年11月3日，星期四，是西里斯·布莱克的十八岁生日。


	21. Chapter 21

好吧，至少自己有送礼物。

斯内普努力想把自己从自厌自弃的情绪中拽出来，结果并不理想。尤其是身边的海格还捧着一颗银色的蛋一副欲言又止的样子。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？”斯内普的口气不太好。

“没有，不过，你头发上……”海格在自己脑袋上比划了一下。

斯内普抬手在相同的位置摸了一把，从自己油成一缕一缕的头发中捉到了一小片树叶。把它丢在地上时，斯内普模模糊糊地想起西里斯方才抬手的动作。

他当时不是想揍他。

斯内普绷紧了脸，快步回到宿舍，鸵鸟一样把头埋进了枕头中。床铺间早已没有了西里斯的味道，但回忆还在。

他重温了那一夜旧梦，可怜巴巴地想象着如果没有吵架，他们会度过多么美好的一天。他们或许会一起吃蛋糕，一起倒进那张舒适的大床里，纠缠着对方的身体直到不得不赶回学校。

没准儿他们会玩一些新花样，把吃不完的蛋糕抹在身体上喂给对方，又或者什么都不做，窝在皮沙发里听听音乐读读书，让西里斯躺在自己腿上用手指为他梳理头发。

那么多的可能性，那么多本可以成为美好回忆的素材，就那么被自己该死的性格的局限性扼杀了。

斯内普不由得想起店主安慰他时所说的话——不同的经历造就不同的人。归根结底，都是因为他配不上西里斯·布莱克。

他怀着对自己深深的憎恶睡着了，第二天没能按照以往的生物钟醒来，错过了早餐。所幸早上没课，他爬起来整理好一夜未脱的衣服，洗干净自己哭花的脸，抱着课本和笔记去挠油画里银碗中的梨。

门的背后，隔着一排排长桌他看到了抱着蒲绒绒的西里斯，一时间心跳加速双腿发软，动都不能动了。

西里斯也注意到了他，喂食的动作停了下来，急得蒲绒绒伸长了舌头去够他手中的果脯。

家养小精灵热切地邀请斯内普在西里斯斜对面的座位坐下，斯内普不想拒绝，可也没什么勇气去面对届时的尴尬。但是不去的话，西里斯一定会认为自己要跟他决裂吧。

他的腿没有力气，手倒是迫不及待地伸了出去。家养小精灵以为他不舒服，亦步亦趋地陪着他来到桌边。他跟西里斯隔着一张桌子，抬起头就能看到他，不过他没这么做。他始终垂着视线，避免跟西里斯目光交流。

余光中他看到西里斯把蒲绒绒放在了桌面上，借着逗弄小家伙的动作将左手伸向自己。那只手很好看，骨肉匀停，指甲修剪得整齐漂亮，斯内普险些就要禁不住诱惑去触碰它。凭空出现的食物提醒他厨房里还有不少双眼睛，他缩回了自己的左手，把它藏在桌子下面，接着他看到西里斯的手握成了拳，蒲绒绒忽闪着大眼睛挡住了它的视线。

在斯内普的观念中，自己吃饱喝足剩下的东西才是用来喂宠物的，所以，他把餐盘拉远了一些，以避开乞食的蒲绒绒。不过，为了能尽快喂这小家伙吃一口，他加快了进餐速度，可还不等他吃完，雷古勒斯就找上了他。

他听到了开门声，转过头去，雷古勒斯的表情从忧心忡忡转换到松了口气，紧接着又紧张起来。

“停下！西弗勒斯！”

雷古勒斯几乎是冲过来夺下了斯内普的汤匙，顺着他警惕的目光，斯内普看到了西里斯手中的药剂瓶。

根据色泽初步推断，这只是一瓶镇定剂，可是该如何跟误以为西里斯要对自己下毒的雷古勒斯解释，自己为什么能跟他哥哥相安无事地一起用餐呢？斯内普在心里叹了口气。

“你找我有事？”

雷古勒斯点了点头。

他没有直说，看来跟那位大人交代他的工作有关。斯内普心下了然地带头走出了厨房。

碗盘落地的声音紧随着他们的脚步从门缝里挤出来，雷古勒斯脚下一顿，给了斯内普一个苍白无力的苦笑。

“抱歉，西弗勒斯。”

“For what？”

雷古勒斯叹了口气：“他毕竟还是我哥哥。”

冲他这句话，斯内普觉得更有必要去解除误会了。

“如果你指的是那瓶药剂，据我观察，那应该只是镇定剂。”

“不，我指的是……”他没能说下去，几步之后皱着眉头换了个说法，“尽管西里斯抗拒承认这一点，但大多数时候他都像极了妈妈。”

这勾起了斯内普想要了解西里斯的好奇心。

“长相？”

“那只是一方面。我想说的是性格。”

他似乎意识到在背后议论母亲的缺点不太好，缄口了几步路，却还是说了下去。

“他们都不太能接受事与愿违，比起他人的感受更在乎自己的目的，有时候感性过了头。”

结合西里斯的表现，斯内普在心底翻译了一下这段话——任性，自我中心，时常歇斯底里。

就像昨天。

就像托比亚。

他看着雷古勒斯嘴唇紧抿的侧脸，想象不出这个富家子弟含着金汤匙却俯仰由人的模样。在他看来，家庭暴力只存在于穷人阶级，那些富人衣食无忧，能有什么过得不顺心的地方？但是就昨天发生的事情来看，暴力就是暴力，它不看人的阶级、血统、性别、年龄，它见缝插针，滋长于人们的负面情绪。

他在脑海中把西里斯新买下的房子放大了三四倍，给里面摆放了一个帽纱遮住脸的布莱克夫人，一个西里斯，和一个雷古勒斯。按下开关，人偶们动了起来，布莱克夫人跟西里斯互相指着对方的鼻子大喊大叫，口沫横飞，手舞足蹈。没过多久，女人的第一声尖叫拉开了砸东西大赛的序幕，屋里乒乒乓乓的，好不热闹。而雷古勒斯，被二人的动静堵在壁炉旁，敛声息语不知道在想些什么。

斯内普看着他，看着他黑色的头发不断生长直到肩膀，看着他的鼻子蛮横地从脸上鼓出来，看着他变成自己。

“所以，你更像父亲？”

雷古勒斯很艰难地吸了口气：“我更像他们希望西里斯能成为的样子。”

家事交流告一段落，斯内普稳定了那几味费时的药剂，小跑着才没有迟到。人虽然坐在教室里，斯内普的心思却一直停留在分别时雷古勒斯的那几句话上。

“当心西里斯，昨天下午我撞见他在这附近东张西望，不确定他是想找你麻烦还是发现了咱们的秘密。”

昨天下午西里斯出现在了学校里，还在办公室附近晃悠。

斯内普由此得出两个结论，要么，西里斯先在霍格莫德村找了一遍自己，一无所获的情况下返校查看自己是否已经回来；要么，西里斯一气之下独自回到学校，等冷静下来想起自己时，才发现自己还被困在霍格莫德村。

他记得自己跑出来没多久西里斯便骑着摩托车从他头上飞过，方向直指尖叫棚屋，但那里的门无法打开，他到的时候也没有看见摩托车，而且，西里斯昨晚载他回来时并没有路过尖叫棚屋。由此可见，西里斯找自己的路径应该是从霍格莫德村到霍格沃茨城堡，最后再到霍格莫德村。

不过这家伙为什么会花那么长的时间？大脚板的鼻子失灵了？不，他找到自己的时候分明是狗的形态，说明他确实利用了大脚板的嗅觉。可他为什么会浑身湿透？

斯内普在纸上画下了自己昨天的行动路线，羽毛笔的笔尖停留在湖的位置时一个可笑的念头冒了出来——西里斯掉进湖里了。

不，不对，码头的船屋里不存在能够藏人的障蔽，没看到人影他自然会去下一处找……等等，西里斯不是掉进了湖里，他是跳进了湖里。

因为自己是原路返回的，码头附近留下的气味只有一条路线，所以西里斯以为自己失足落水，跳进黑湖找了自己一下午。

还真是格兰芬多的作风。

斯内普撇了撇嘴，心情有些复杂。他搞不懂西里斯·布莱克究竟在想什么。说他爱自己吧，他却从不尊重自己，自顾自地做一些自我感动的事，还拿自己宣泄负面情绪；说他不爱自己吧，他又偏偏能冒着生命危险跳进冬夜的湖中寻找自己。这种感觉很矛盾，就好像他同时厌恶和喜爱着自己。

一如托比亚那样。

托比亚厌恶自己这个只会花钱、不够出色的累赘，但又因为血缘关系不得不跟自己绑在一起。

他依稀记得很年幼的时候，托比亚也曾让他骑在肩上，玩笑着怂恿艾琳把邻居的邮箱变成巨型蘑菇（当然，艾琳没有在麻瓜世界里那么做）。这段记忆很模糊，父母年轻时的面貌都在画面之外，不过那一天灿烂的阳光、不知名的花香、父亲的低语和母亲的笑声，还有路人的头顶，不知为何在他的记忆里留下了挥之不去的一笔。

他无法分辨自己当时的年纪，更甚的，他无法确定这段回忆是否有被自己无意识地美化，不过有一点他很明确——记忆里曾经的父亲有多么理想，现实中后来的托比亚就有多么令人失望。

酗酒，逃避现实，对妻儿精神暴力，偶尔发生粗鲁的肢体接触，在麻瓜界一败涂地，又不能到魔法界去。

不只是托比亚，艾琳也是如此。

心高气傲，要么谁都不理，要么冷言冷语，既不肯低下头融入到麻瓜之中，在魔法界也没有一席之地。

与其说西弗勒斯想要逃离的是他穷人阶级的家庭，不如说他想要逃离的是身处于夹缝中的无能为力。当他到了霍格沃茨，以为自己有了一个崭新的开始，谁料却遇到了掠夺组。

结果，身处于夹缝中的无能为力像一条甩不脱的尾巴，从家庭追到学校，从亲情追到爱情。

他爱西里斯·布莱克，同时也心怀畏惧，怕他是另一个托比亚·斯内普，怕自己是另一个艾琳·普林斯。

一边厌恶，一边喜爱，这种感情模式绝对不正常，可又稀松平常地发生在斯内普的身边。艾琳跟托比亚是这样，莉莉跟波特最初也是这样，结果到了他跟西里斯身上，还是这样。

不过话说回来，西里斯到底喜爱自己哪一点？如果不是看上自己一身足以叫板布莱克家族传统价值观的“闪光点”，斯内普能想到的就只有——

西里斯涨红着脸，微张着嘴，两只眼睛瞪得又圆又亮，然后他砸吧了一下嘴……

原来如此，斯内普嗤笑了一声，原来西里斯一早就给出了答案。


	22. Chapter 22

一个人爱上另一个人有很多种原因，既然自己可以肤浅地爱上西里斯的美貌，西里斯又何尝不能爱上自己的鸡巴？

想通了这一点，斯内普似乎能够坦然面对西里斯的示好了。

周六，当他付清蒲绒绒的账单，头疼着钱的问题走出商店，抬眼撞见西里斯气势汹汹地朝着自己而来时，斯内普还是忍不住想逃。因为不想跟西里斯起冲突，也因为聚焦在西里斯身上的一双双眼睛。

他深吸了一口气，稳住自己，冲不断接近的西里斯使了个眼色，转身钻进人少的巷子。急躁的脚步声追在他身后，越来越近，这个时候他还有心思感叹西里斯的那双大长腿便利实用，等后者拉住他的手腕，反客为主地走在他前面，还险些拽了他一个跟头时，斯内普的脑袋里就只剩下咒骂了。

“你放开我，我自己会走！”

西里斯没有回头，大步流星地继续往没人的地方去。除了钳在手腕上的力道越来越大以外，斯内普还闻到了一些自己再熟悉不过的味道。他猜测西里斯来之前喝了点啤酒，心里开始惴惴不安，脚步也拖拖拉拉表现出极大的不情愿来。

终于，西里斯在两颗紧挨着的树后停住了。谢天谢地，这家伙还知道要隐蔽。斯内普环顾四周，确定没有人跟来，这才转而去看抓着自己不撒手的西里斯。

“你要干什么？”

“我有话要跟你说。”

他开了口，浓郁的酒气喷在斯内普脸上，惹得他不悦地别过了头。

“你听我说！”

“你小点声！我在听！”

出于对酒鬼的厌恶，斯内普的脸色难看极了。西里斯喘着粗气，用另一只大钳子咬住了他的肩膀，疼得他本能地缩起脖子躲避着。

“别走！西弗勒斯。”

“给我松手！见鬼，你是喝了多少？”

他挣脱不开，身体别扭得倾斜着，西里斯蛮横地把他拖向自己，再推到树干上，头一低就要吻下来，斯内普连忙抬手去挡他的嘴。天，他的脸滚烫滚烫的！

西里斯停了下来，两眼发直地看了他一会儿，默默松开了手。他蠕动着嘴唇，胸口剧烈起伏，毫无预兆地一拳打在树干上，吓了斯内普一跳。随后他又因为斯内普紧贴树干的小动作露出受伤的神情，垂头丧气地慢慢把双手撑在斯内普的腰侧。

斯内普被他关在手臂铸就的牢笼中，挣脱不得，只好等着他接下来的动作。过了好一会儿，高大的男孩才一吸鼻子，开始了自己抽抽噎噎又语无伦次的自白。

“我没有，要给你下毒，怎么可能……你不理我，生我的气，我有点受不了……雷古，竟然也以为，我要下毒……我怎么会，我不是故意的……我知道，我脾气不好，我会改，你不要……不要拒绝我，我受不了……”

说到后面，他的焦虑症开始发作，斯内普叹了口气，伸手环住他的腰，把他拉进了自己怀里。

梅林啊，他抖得可真厉害。牙齿打颤的声音在耳畔愈演愈烈，尽管时机不对，斯内普的半边身子还是酥软了下去。

“如果，我……惹你不高兴，你可以揍我……不要……不理我……”

“别说话了，深呼吸。”也不怕咬到舌头，斯内普翻了个白眼。

“你想对我，做什么……都可以。”

“包括不理你吗？”

“不！”

西里斯抱紧了他，就连呼吸也急促了起来。斯内普当即收起玩心，哄小孩似的拍着他的背，尝试说些什么来转移他的注意力。

“你先回答我，你喝了多少酒？”

“六、六七杯？”

“跟波特他们一起？”

西里斯摇了摇头：“他们没到年龄。”

嘁，年满十八岁很了不起吗？

“以后不许当着那么多人的面来找我。”

“……为什么？”西里斯不满地嘟囔，接着打了个哈欠。

“没有为什么，总之，你再这么做，我就不理你。”

西里斯嘴里咕哝了一句什么，斯内普没有听清，随后那家伙换了个舒服地姿势抱住他，把脸埋在他的颈窝，呼吸也开始变得绵长均匀。不好，这家伙瞌睡了！

“别在这儿睡！”

他摇了一把对方，西里斯不耐烦地哼了一声，拖着他往下滑去。斯内普手忙脚乱地捞住他，一时气急，咬了一口他的耳朵。

“疼！”

“你别在这儿睡！会被人看见的！”

那醉鬼埋怨地瞥了他一眼，不等斯内普再开口就变成了一条大尾巴狗。

大脚板趴在斯内普身上，没多久便发出了鼾声。斯内普推了推他的大脑袋，鼾声完全不受影响，均匀得让人想杀生。即便拽他尾巴、揪他耳朵，换来的也不过是大脚板抬起前爪捂住头而已。别无他法的斯内普只能靠坐在树下，咬牙切齿地瞪着大脚板生闷气。

不，不对，他干嘛要管西里斯·布莱克这混蛋的死活？就是为了给这个混蛋买蒲绒绒，购书的预算才会不足，他不得已只能计划厚着脸皮站在书店里把书看完，而这个混蛋还要喝得烂醉来浪费他宝贵的时间！

梅林啊！这家伙真就是自己的克星！

斯内普又气又恼地捶了一顿形同死狗的大脚板，没好气地从他身下扯出自己的袍子，叹着气给他盖上。


	23. Chapter 23

西里斯·布莱克作为人的时候睡相极差，作为狗自然也好不到哪儿去。他翻来覆去地在斯内普身上换了三四个姿势，最终敞着肚皮斜躺在男孩绵软的腹部，翘着两只后脚，把脑袋藏在臂弯下面以躲避强烈的光线。

已经是十一月了，即便是晴天的正午，太阳也不该这么大。灼热的阳光穿过半秃的树干压在他们身上，令人喘不过气，没多久大脚板黑色的皮毛便滚烫滚烫的。斯内普专注于检查他是否有耳螨和虱子，没有注意到那条粉红色的长舌头从张着的嘴里掉了出来。口水从舌尖上滴下来拉出一条长长的透明的丝，垂在黑色的袍子上，积成小小一滩。待年轻的巫师把玩着手心里大脚板粗糙结实的肉垫发现时，口水已经洇湿了一大块布料。

他把大脚板从身上掀了下去。黑狗顺着他双腿的轨道滚落在草地上，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼打了个哈欠，嘴角挂着哈喇子发起了呆。突然他转过身，在看到斯内普后可劲地摇尾巴，还原地跳了两下。

你兴奋个什么劲儿！

斯内普黑着一张脸不去理他，低头清理自己的袍子。大脚板猛地冲过来撞进他怀里，前爪攀上他的肩，一边发出激动的嘤嘤声一边舔他的脸。

顶着一脸口水，斯内普就更生气了。他推了一把大脚板，不见成效，脾气上来对他吼道：“走开！”话说出口他便后悔了，倒不是因为不久前西里斯才可怜巴巴地求自己不要拒绝他（以及他该死的焦虑症），而是因为刚刚，就在他张口的瞬间，大脚板的舌头十分巧合地伸了进来。

“操你的！西里斯·布莱克！”

短暂的呆滞过后，斯内普吐着口水抡起拳头要揍狗。大脚板哪里肯坐以待毙，他敏捷地躲过一拳，逃到不远处，每当斯内普瞪过来，就讨好似地摇摇尾巴。

用袖子狠狠地擦了几遍嘴，斯内普想要起身，可左腿全无知觉，右腿又刺又痒。他嘴里不停歇地骂着西里斯那个混蛋，一手扶着树干挣扎着站了起来。见鬼，他的右脚踩在地上仿佛是踏进了插满针的深坑，屁股离地不足一米就身子一歪倒向地面。

大脚板冲过来恢复成西里斯接住他，斯内普顾不得自己的腿，揪着西里斯的头发报复了一番。

“哎呦！嘶……快松手，西弗，我要被你薅秃了！”

“你这个混蛋！你怎么敢——”

“那不过是一个吻罢了！”

“你怎么不去跟狗接吻！”

西里斯不再回嘴，他的反应比这更糟——他笑得上气不接下气，搀扶斯内普的手劲一泄，干脆跟他一起倒在了地上。

“梅林啊，你舌吻了大脚板……”

挨了一顿臭揍，西里斯额头顶着玩闹时没留神在树上撞出的大包，盘坐在斯内普身边，揉捏着对方麻木的双腿，意犹未尽地感叹着。

“你敢再提一个字……”

“好啦，西弗，别那么认真，那还是我。”

“那不一样。”

“不过是舌头更窄更长一些——疼疼疼！”

“我警告过你了！”

斯内普掐了一把西里斯的腰，那家伙依然在笑。他转过头，深灰色的眼睛不怀好意地闪着光，让斯内普本能地感到不安。接着，那家伙两手撑地，爬到他身上，一手落在他胸口，慢条斯理地滑了下去。

“我们来做吧。”

“发什么疯？这是在外面！”

“我硬了嘛，再说，我们都快一周没做了。”

“手拿开！从我身上下去！”

“得了吧，西弗，你也想我。”

他说着开始解起斯内普的裤带，斯内普推不开他，只能去扯他的头发。

“给我住手！西里斯·布莱克，我警告你！”

西里斯嬉皮笑脸地吻他，手上的动作一刻没停，但也没有什么实质性的进展。斯内普后知后觉地意识到，这家伙是在逗自己玩，恼羞成怒之下咬了一口那家伙的舌头，趁对方吃痛的功夫拉开了二人之间的距离。

“别胡闹！”

“哦操，这次是真的硬了。真的，不信你自己摸摸看。”

他抓起斯内普的手往下探去，彻底打开了斯内普的自保开关。斯内普把手抽回来，横着前臂阻挡西里斯的再进犯，又一次揪住了那头长过肩膀的乌发。西里斯也不甘示弱，骑在他的身上控制住他揪头发的动作，另一只手开始扯他的衣服。

从西里斯的表情很难看出他究竟是开玩笑还是认真的，但是自己逐渐升腾起来的情欲让斯内普心中警铃大作。他制止不了他，干脆拿头去撞。第一下成功命中，他自己的脑壳也跟着疼得不行，可第二下，西里斯闪开了。

不，他不止是闪开了攻击，他就像是被人从自己身上揭了下来。

“够了！西里斯！住手！”

“莱姆斯？你怎么在这儿？”

西里斯的脸色很不妙，给人撞破秘辛的惊慌和美好时光被打断所引起的强烈不满混淆在一起，看上去真有点正跟自己“势同水火”的样子。

“我来喊你吃饭，”卢平看了一眼斯内普，表情冷漠且警惕，“走吧，詹姆他们都在等你。”

他们一步三回头地结伴离开，卢平是为了确保斯内普不会在他们背后耍阴招，而西里斯——斯内普暗自好笑——那家伙的表情就像是被家长从游乐场的沙坑里拖回家的小宝宝。

等他们消失于视野中，秘密曝光的担忧和压力攥住了斯内普的心。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，不知所措地看着四周，自己吓自己了好一会儿，才逐渐理清思绪。

卢平应该没有看到什么，以他那胆小怕事的性格如果真看到了什么，绝不会出手制止。他会假装没有看见，让这件事烂在肚子里，即便以后事情公开，他也不会旧事重提给自己找麻烦。

稍稍放下心来，斯内普径直去了书店。他没打算在村子里待这么久，也没打算在这里吃饭，他的原计划是付账、看书、回学校，根本不包括看西里斯耍酒疯、陪他在树下晒着太阳睡几个钟头。现在他感到饥饿，但下一周的部分工作又急需那些书里的知识点，他低声抱怨了几句西里斯，重新把头埋进书本里。

书是他最好的朋友。跟他沟通，教他知识，不在乎他的出身和血统，帮助他提升自己、达到目的。斯内普很享受阅读，也很享受吸收知识带来的精神上的丰满感，他常常沉醉于书籍自有的味道——铅的味道，泛黄的纸的味道，魔法留下的味道，为此废寝忘食。即便腹内空空，身侧人来人往，他也能丝毫不受影响地徜徉于书海之中，在自己的精神领域里接受先贤的指教。

所以，当西里斯在他耳畔提高音量叫他的名字时，他吓了一跳，差点没拿稳书本。

“见鬼！你在这儿干什么！”

“我还想问你呢，站那么久腿不酸么？”

“嘘——”

他小心地打量了一圈周围，书店里没什么人了，窗外华灯初上，照亮了秋冬较早暗淡的天色，斯内普找到墙上的钟，小声嘀咕道：“已经这么晚了。”

“可不是嘛，大家都已经回学校了。”

想起上一次被困在霍格莫德村的经历，斯内普连忙把书放回原位，转身就要走，西里斯出手拦住了他。

“书不要了吗？”

“下周再来买。”

西里斯抓着他不放，摸了摸鼻子，支支吾吾地说：“我可以借钱给你……”他没有详细说明借贷的细节，仿佛光是向斯内普开口提议就用尽了他所有的勇气。他咬着嘴唇，不再开口，视线故意落在一旁，另一只手也装模作样地在那些书脊上划来划去，随着斯内普的沉默，他的表情越来越僵硬，就连揪着袍子的那只手都悄悄松开了。

“下周五晚上还你。”

说完，斯内普把那本书从书架上重新拿下来，连带另外一本自己还没来得及看的书一齐塞进西里斯怀里。西里斯目瞪口呆地看着他，直到他不耐烦地在他腰上推了一把，才红着眼眶去前台交了钱。

“你也太多愁善感了吧？”

“你不懂。”

西里斯一手托着脸，用力眨掉泪光，吸了吸鼻子。

“试试看。”斯内普揪下一口面包，蘸着汤往嘴里塞，趁着书翻页的间隙看了一眼西里斯。

“我说了你又要生气。”

“你这句话就足以令我生气了。”

“看，还没开始你就生气了。”

听了这话，斯内普收回黏在书本上的视线，直直地看向西里斯·布莱克。

“你先是假定我无法理解你，再是假定我会因为那部分内容而生气，我难道不该为此生气吗？”

斯内普放下面包和汤匙，合上书，站了起来。西里斯见他要走，几乎是从椅子上蹦起来张开双臂阻止他。

“让开！”

“我不好，是我不好。西弗勒斯，你别走，我刚刚是在想——”

“我现在不想知道了。”斯内普打断他，把两本书抱进了怀里。

“至少、至少把饭吃完吧，你也出了钱的……”

斯内普深深地吸了一口气，恨不能穿越时空回到十五分钟前，狠狠抽受到西里斯蛊惑一时脑热跟他出来吃饭的自己一巴掌。不过钱都已经花出去了，没必要白白浪费掉，自己也有的是在用餐时应付掠夺组的经验，斯内普“咚”的一声把书抛在餐桌上，回身坐下，继续一边看书一边吃饭。

该死的，他满脑子都是西里斯本来要说的话，根本看不进去书，而西里斯此刻一反叽叽喳喳的常态，安安静静地坐在对面，绝口不提之前那各种意义上令人生气的内容。斯内普干脆合上书，专心吃饭。

侍者路过时放下了一碟他们先前点的炸鱿鱼圈，余光中，那只盘子蹑手蹑脚地不断靠近自己，这时斯内普才发现，桌上的小吃基本上都被推到了自己的这一边。

“桌子没有你想象中那么大，我够得到。”

西里斯推盘子的手一顿，悻悻地缩了回去。斯内普等了一会儿不见他说话，便加快了用餐速度。等他吃好了，用餐巾擦过嘴，抬眼看到西里斯有一下没一下地搅着面前的奶油蘑菇汤两眼发直，斯内普没来由地烦躁了起来。

“快吃，吃完回学校。”

闻言西里斯一愣，随即笑得跟向日葵似的。他喝了口汤，盯着斯内普的眼睛伸出舌尖舔掉唇角乳白色的汤渍，餐桌下的鞋尖也不老实地蹭上斯内普的脚踝。

“今晚还回得去吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

如果一定要给西里斯·布莱克勾引人的本事打一个分的话，斯内普会毫不吝啬地在评分栏里画下一个“O”。事实上，半个小时之后他也确实在西里斯身上这么做了。那些大大小小的O随着他的手指落在西里斯的胸前、背后、腿根、颈侧，如同雨滴在水面上打出层层涟漪，转瞬即逝。

西里斯很安静，自打斯内普（在了解到住宿费用的昂贵之后）主动提出去那栋房子，他就再没有开口说过一句话。起初斯内普还以为他是不希望自己再去他家，可看那家伙的表情又不像是在抵触自己的样子。他想着数到十如果西里斯还不表态就当他是拒绝好了，等他数到七，心头的火都要熄了，西里斯抿着嘴唇点了头。

他们一前一后地走着，在逐渐冷清的街道上追忆正午的炙热，漫不经心地路过万家灯火。斯内普想象着那一扇扇门背后的悲欢离合，暗中统计着和睦与冷落的比例，脑中突然闪过一个念头——没准儿波特之于西里斯，正如同莉莉之于自己那样。

他停下脚步，想要向对方求证，结果心不在焉的西里斯踩住了他的鞋跟，差点撞他一个跟头。斯内普把鞋穿回去，见对方一副惴惴不安的样子，不知道该说什么好，最终闷头牵住了他的手。

夜里的郊外黑灯瞎火，灌木丛里时不时传来窸窸窣窣的动静，斯内普手举着魔杖念出“荧光闪烁”，有什么东西受到惊吓，从他的脚面蹿了过去。西里斯不声不响地跟着他，只有当斯内普走错方向，他才握紧对方的手引向正确的轨道。

很快他们就抵达了目的地，花园还是斯内普离开时的样子，在茫茫夜色中衬得房子了无生机。随着他们的接近，斯内普牵着西里斯的手越来越沉，到最后，他几乎是在拖着西里斯往前走。

他这是什么意思？反悔了？回霍格沃茨的通道早就关闭了，他打算这时候才说他要反悔吗？

斯内普带着点怨气踢开路边的一只小木桶，房子后面传来“砰”的一声，循声望去，一抹暗红色从墙角窜出来钻进了灌木丛。

是那只狐狸。

斯内普下意识地抓紧了西里斯的手，好像西里斯这次还会变成大脚板追上去似的。

“开门。”

他把西里斯推上门廊，不等西里斯把钥匙插进锁孔便贴上来圈住了他的腰。

他的短风衣又冷又硬，残留着食物和酒精的味道，但是在这之下的毛衣又暖又软，包裹着斯内普此生最美的梦。

他把西里斯翻过来，与他接吻。酒气冲进鼻腔，他不喜欢这个，可也不想停下。手指捉住唇边的一缕头发别到西里斯耳后，指尖抚过整只耳朵，没多久它便滚烫滚烫的了。西里斯今天没有戴耳钉，斯内普捏住他的耳垂，指腹来回摩挲着感受耳孔的位置，忍不住思考这家伙是不是有自虐倾向？不等他想出结论，西里斯黏了上来，双手紧紧地抓着他腰侧的衣服，弄得斯内普心头发痒。

他结束了这个吻，拽着西里斯穿过一地狼藉直奔二楼，把他丢在那张能将人弹飞的大床上，一边回应着西里斯热情的吻，一边把他漂亮的身体从衣服中剥出来，就像剥一粒糖。

这大概是二人相处时斯内普最喜欢的环节，没有那些杂七杂八的矛盾与隔阂、争执与误解，有的只是他跟他，赤条条的两个人。

他们依偎在高潮的余韵中，西里斯赖在他身上，昏昏欲睡，炽热的吐息几乎要烧穿他的胸口。斯内普任由他压着自己，尽管他热得直冒汗，也还是贪恋着西里斯肌肤的触感，不愿离开对方。

指尖在西里斯光裸的脊背上漫无目的地划着，汗珠随之汇集起来，滚落在床单上。斯内普没来由地想起了先前西里斯没有说出口的话，究竟是怎样的原因能让西里斯·布莱克这样一个没心没肺的人多愁善感的同时又令自己生气呢？他百思不得其解。

他决定套西里斯的话，于是轻轻捏了捏他的屁股。

“卢平没有看出来。”

西里斯的呼吸停顿了一刻，他没有睁眼，也没有回话，不过斯内普知道他醒着。他把手移到西里斯腰侧搔了几下，那家伙就难耐地躲了开。

“你也没有告诉他。”

西里斯睁开眼，睫毛刷过斯内普的皮肤，煽得斯内普下腹的火星子隐隐有要复燃的迹象，然而不多时就被西里斯接下来的话扑灭了。

“不是正合你意吗？”

喔，听听这埋怨的口气。

“怎么？难不成你想公之于众，让大家都知道你跟入校以来一直互不对付的斯莱特林‘鼻涕精’睡了，还是在下面的那个？”

西里斯猛地仰起脸，下巴碾过斯内普的乳头，让他倒吸了一口凉气。幽暗的夜色中，那双深灰色的眼睛倒映着床头夜灯的绿光，令斯内普一时手足无措起来。该死，这家伙怒气冲冲的样子真性感……

“我能做出来，会怕别人说？”

很好，典型的西里斯·布莱克风格，我行我素、自我中心，不过斯内普还是从中听出了赌气的成分。他想不明白，这个见不得光的秘密一旦暴露，对于西里斯的影响只有百害而无一利，他怎么就能做到完全不在乎？更甚者，他似乎对自己的保密举措十分不满。

“但你没有告诉卢平。”

这是事实，斯内普指出这一点并非为了激怒西里斯。没那个必要，人们被负面情绪控制时往往会口不对心来进行自卫或攻击，他没有忘记自己的目的是弄清楚西里斯那颗十分符合美学标准的人类头颅里究竟装了些什么。所以他的手向下滑去，松松地拢住其中一团脂肪，成功地转移了西里斯的一部分注意力。

“唔……”他发出撒娇的呻吟声，重新枕回到斯内普的肩头，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“时机不对。”

“疯了吧你？”

“啥？”

“你还真打算告诉波特他们！”

“为什么不？”

西里斯头一歪，张口含住斯内普乳头附近的一块肉，狠狠一吸，疼得斯内普拍了一把他的屁股。

“这算什么？好哥们儿之间没有秘密？还是说你已经憧憬波特到了无论他做什么你都要模仿的地步？”

“模仿？”

他的语气有些危险，斯内普可以想象他眯起眼睛咬牙切齿地样子，但不知道为什么，在当下的情景这只会让他心痒难耐。他把原因归结为西里斯本就长着一张令人心动的脸，身体则诚实地再一次勃起了。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，在把话说清楚之前，请管好你的鸡巴，让它老实点。”

“倘若你真心实意地想要让谈话继续，就不该用你的大腿去招惹它。”

“或许我应该关它禁闭？”

“如果你认为这有利于我们的谈话。”

西里斯轻笑着爬起来，头发甩到身后，骑跨在斯内普腰上扶着对方的阴茎顺畅无比地坐了下去。他发出一声长长的喟叹，惹火极了，偏又在斯内普扒住他的膝窝时切换成可憎的一面，死死地坐在对方跨上不许他动弹。

“谈话，西弗勒斯，别忘了我为什么要关它禁闭。”

短暂的对峙后，斯内普终于放弃跟身上的人进行力量角逐，撒开手瘫在了床上。

“听我说，西里斯，这主意糟透了。”

“是么？依我看你的鸡巴在里面过得挺惬意的，唔，它长得可真壮……”

“我说的不是这个！”

斯内普的恼羞成怒没能引起西里斯的重视，他甚至还被逗得咯咯直笑，不过当斯内普作势要拧二人体外仅剩的那根鸡巴时，西里斯终于收敛了一些。

“Hmm，”他无奈地叹了口气，“他们迟早会知道。我总是单独行动、失联、晚归，怎么想都很可疑。”

“那又如何，半年过去他们都没发现任何端倪，再有半年就可以毕业了。”

“你这话是什么意思？”西里斯面色一沉，质问起来。

“用你那华而不实的脑袋好好想一想，毕业后你们各自回家，减少了接触，想隐瞒什么事情会容易得多。”

他自认为安排得很巧妙，可西里斯根本不买他的账。他伸出双手想要揪斯内普的衣襟，在光裸的前胸扑了个空，从而恼怒地捏住了斯内普的两个乳头。“放手！”斯内普的痛呼揭开了新一轮角力的序幕，推推搡搡的幼稚对决在西里斯抓住他的双手并固定在床头时落下帷幕。

“面对现实吧，西弗勒斯，你不可能瞒一辈子。”

“可以的。我有把握。”

“咚”的一声，西里斯的头敲在斯内普的脸上，那只大鼻子不幸被西里斯的颧骨磕到，疼得斯内普五官都挤在了一处。

“妈的！你这混蛋！这算什么？你那自诩发达的脑袋瓜到底是怎么想的？如果你只是想跟我上床，就别他妈表现得好像你也在乎！不，你他妈的才不在乎，你就只在乎你自己，缩在你自己的小世界里自怨自艾——‘噢，我是可怜的西弗勒斯·斯内普。噢，全世界都针对我！’可事实上呢？那都是你自找的！是你走进了我们的车厢，是你先开始出言不逊，是你，满怀恶意地在那个月圆之夜跟踪了莱姆斯！”

“你呢？你又能比我好到哪里去？每天不是趾高气扬地批判这个、批判那个，就是摆出一副被全世界辜负的可怜面孔！反抗家族理念、追求思想自由？我都不知道有人能把赌气离家出走说得这么婉转动听。说到底，你不过就是个倡议吃不起面包的农民去吃蛋糕的豌豆公主！那么多人为了生存拼得头破血流，而你一身罗绮踩在金汤匙上满面愁容——‘噢，这不是我想要的！’”

“操你的！斯内普！”

西里斯又一次扑了过来，斯内普做好了（用脑袋）跟他硬碰硬的准备，不过西里斯没打算故技重施，他头一歪，一口咬上了斯内普的脸颊。一开始斯内普不敢叫出声来，等想起他们此刻身处于郊外最偏远的房子里时，最疼的那一阵儿已经过去了。他的双手被西里斯牢牢钳住，动弹不得，只能乱蹬双腿作为反抗。

一来二去的，这场较量逐渐变了味道。

斯内普无法确定是谁发出的第一声呻吟，但他切切实实地从西里斯的嘴唇上尝到了血和眼泪的味道。他哭得可真委屈，整个人蜷在床垫里伴随着呼吸一抽一抽的，斯内普停下来看着他拼命想要埋进枕头里的脸，觉得自己的行为跟强奸没什么两样。

他从西里斯身上起来，退到床尾，探出上身去够地上的衣服。大腿上挨了一记攻击，险些害他掉下床，斯内普恼怒地转过脸去瞪元凶，正撞上西里斯抬着两只胳膊拼命地擦眼泪。

“别哭了！”

“你以为我想吗！它停不下来！”他打了个嗝，抽抽噎噎地抱怨起来，“没良心的混蛋，捂不热的石头，好心当成驴肝肺……我真是瞎了眼才会……操！操他妈的！操你的！”他突然拔高了调门，扯过一只枕头丢向斯内普。

枕头的一角碰到了脸上的伤口，在疼痛的提醒下，斯内普伸手检查创面，尽管已经不再流血，指腹触碰到清晰的牙印仍是让斯内普火冒三丈。

“你这个被惯坏的小杂种！”

他抓住西里斯的脚腕把人拖过来，抬手就要掌掴对方的屁股。西里斯哪里肯依，一脚蹬在斯内普胸口，直接把斯内普踹下了床。

“真要论起血统，你才是杂种！”

斯内普暴跳如雷地扑上床，念了个无杖咒语，掐着西里斯的脖子发了狠地操他。或许是被气昏了头，一些心里话不知不觉地溜出嘴边，等斯内普意识到这一点，西里斯已经睁圆了眼睛欣喜若狂。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“我什么也没说。”

“你说了！你刚刚明明说——”

“那你他妈还问！”

西里斯放声大笑，在他高分贝的声波里，斯内普嗡嗡作响的脑袋传递给他的唯一信息是——完了，他知道了。


	25. Chapter 25

斯内普曾经设想过西里斯知情后会有的反应，包括但不限于嘲笑、羞辱、大肆宣扬、恃宠而骄。所以现在，他绷紧了浑身的肌肉和神经，盯着床垫上笑得上气不接下气的西里斯·布莱克，做好了面对地狱的准备。

一帘床幔牺牲于之前的搏斗中，银色的月光翻过窗户钻进床里，痴迷地爬上西里斯裸露在外的肌肤。冷光照亮了他的身体，不仅掩盖掉西里斯刻意晒出的古铜色，还为它平添了几分不真实的惨白。

现在他看上去就像是一具刚刚失去生命体征的尸体，斯内普想，如果他此刻真的是尸体就好了。

他的心脏剧烈跳动，面部与脖颈火烧火燎，注意到自己的双手颤抖个不停，他松开了西里斯的脖子，却又不知道把它们放在哪里好。斯内普很安静，同时慌张无比，前一秒他痛恨自己没能坚守秘密，后一秒又怨怼自己偏偏爱上了西里斯·布莱克，以至于现在像个傻瓜似的一动也不敢动，痴痴地等着对方回应。

是了，这就是症结的所在，他渴望西里斯回应，准确地说，他渴望西里斯给予正面的回应。

渴望，同时又因为西里斯曾经和将要干出的蠢事而鄙夷，鄙夷过后再度遮遮掩掩地希冀。自己就像是被丢进了一口名为爱情的坩埚，而搅拌这口坩埚的西里斯·布莱克嘻嘻哈哈、心不在焉，水平跟他一贯在魔药课上表现出的别无二致。

他会完蛋的。坩埚会爆炸，连带他一起被炸得四分五裂到处都是，而西里斯·布莱克那个混蛋只需要洗干净脸，拿出一个全新的坩埚摆上桌面就好。到那个时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普这一味药作为失败的配方不会再被投入锅里。他搞砸了，他们一起。

“有那么好笑吗！”

斯内普认为自己理应愤怒，在经历了争执、对抗、被仇敌窥见自己打算带进坟墓中的秘密、连续两次性行为都没能得到满足和释放之后，任何人都理应愤怒。尤其是另一个当事人像个傻逼一样笑个不停。

这有什么好笑的？不过是阴险版的卡西莫多爱上白痴版的埃斯梅拉达而已。美令人感到愉悦，所以人们追求美，这有什么问题？或许，西里斯笑的不是自己爱上他这件事，而是隐藏在这件事背后的东西。

认可，想念，占有欲，破坏欲。

斯内普得承认，比起得到西里斯·布莱克，他更想亲手摧毁他，让他漂漂亮亮地死在自己手里，此后再没有任何人能从他手中把他夺去。

他这么想着，两手掐住西里斯的大腿，郑重其事地将它们拉开，摆动胯部，深深地撞进了他的身体。

“嗷！梅林啊……”

那家伙弹起上身，又倒回床上，舔着嘴唇用那双亮汪汪的灰眼睛看着斯内普。

斯内普的手指顺着大腿滑下去，来到他们身体相接的部位，感受着被撑到发白的入口充满活力地吸纳着自己，他难得直抒胸臆一次。

“漂亮的你。”

这双手向上游去，抚过西里斯腿根处绷起的筋，绕开性器官，贴着小腹整齐的肌肉一路来到胸部。西里斯贪婪地跟着他的节奏递送着自己，这让斯内普少了一些支配的乐趣，他叹了口气，收回双手握拳支在西里斯身侧，紧紧夹住对方的腰，狠狠地操他，直到西里斯哀叫连连地抓住他的手腕示弱，才恢复到温吞的频率。

那家伙瘫在床上，气喘吁吁，脸红得像烧红的熨斗，看上去就像是被救活了一样。就像那些童话中被吻醒的公主。斯内普不由笑出了声，这一次，轮到西里斯不满意了。

“你在嘲笑我？”

“对，嘲笑你长得比我漂亮、血统比我纯正、兜里比我有钱。”

西里斯扁了扁嘴：“你这个烂人。”话音带着委屈，轻得像一声呢喃。斯内普回了一句“彼此彼此”，西里斯突然扑过来，吻住了他的唇。

事后，他们一言不发地并肩躺着。西里斯用手指抠弄着身下的床单，一副若有所思的样子。斯内普拿不准他是什么意思，不过这样的西里斯看上去很性感，他没忍住摸了一把对方劲瘦的腰。西里斯转过身来，抬起一腿横搭在斯内普身上。

“坐没坐相，站没站相，睡没睡相。”

面对斯内普地挑刺，西里斯死猪不怕开水烫地哼了一声，懒洋洋地回应：“你就喜欢这个。”

“回去我就找庞弗雷夫人检查一下眼睛。”

西里斯乐不可支地在斯内普眼角亲了一口：“就让它们瞎着吧，我喜欢。”

一瞬间的愣怔之后，斯内普推开了西里斯。后者先是难以置信地瞪着他看了一会儿（那表情要多受伤有多受伤），继而眯起眼睛贴过来，一把抓住了斯内普的手腕。

“哈哈！我就知道！你害羞了！梅林啊，你这脉率可真够快的。”

“给我放手！”

“不放。我宣布，它现在是我的了，所以它得跟我在一起。”

西里斯把玩着那只手，一脸的洋洋得意，斯内普喜欢他这副样子，便由着他去了。

“下午在餐馆的时候，你本来想说什么？”

手中的动作一顿，西里斯神神秘秘地凑过来，小声问他：“你想知道啊？”

“少废话，问你你就说。”

“想不起来了，”西里斯躺了回去，抓着斯内普的手跟自己十指相扣，装作漫不经心的样子疯狂暗示：“如果你再说一次刚刚那句话，没准儿我能想起来。”

“哪句话？”

“就那句话啊。”

“哪句？”

“就那句——”西里斯急了，呼啦一下坐起来，瞪着斯内普的两只眼睛迸射出凶残的光，“西弗勒斯·斯内普，你这个懦夫该不会是想要反悔吧？我告诉你，没门儿！从今天起我就是你此生最心爱的小蜜糖，黏在你油腻腻的头发上，休想把我甩下去！”

见鬼，他把自己比作什么？小蜜糖？

斯内普没能忍住笑意，只好抬手遮住了脸。该死，西里斯肯定发现他笑了，不然那家伙不会在撂完狠话后如此乖顺地趴在自己身边。

“小蜜糖，梅林啊……老实说，西里斯，我认为你的文学水平和语言表达能力要比这个好得多，鉴于你曾经在我面前那么伶牙俐齿。”

“哦，快别重复了，我已经后悔那么说了。”

“后悔什么，小蜜糖？”

西里斯胡乱踢了一脚他，嘴唇印在他肋骨上闷闷地说：“你少来，换你还不见得能比我刚刚做得好。没准儿尽是些关于牙齿、粘液、毒素之类的破比喻……”

或许是好胜心的驱使，或许是气氛过于美妙，斯内普竟然认真思索了一下，用他一贯平缓柔和的嗓音轻轻给出了一个答案。

“你不会是什么蜜糖、魔药材料，或者其他尘世间看得见、摸得着的东西，西里斯，你会是一段记忆，永远留存在我的大脑里，成为我的一部分，参与构建我未来的模样，直到我的生命结束，直到这世上不再有人知道我和我的故事。”


	26. Chapter 26

说这话的时候斯内普没有去看西里斯，他盯着床幔的顶部，目视那一片忽远忽近的漆黑，对未来感到一阵迷茫。他知道西里斯在看着自己，尽管那家伙一言不发，他依然能够清晰地感受到对方的视线。

随着沉默被拉长，斯内普开始感到不自在起来。为什么不说话？是懒得接话，还是睡着了？心底的焦油池里传来模模糊糊的声响，要他向那难得闭上嘴巴的家伙求证，不过理智告诉斯内普，那不会是一个好主意。

他不差这一个认同，尤其是西里斯的，因为他知道自己说的不过是事实罢了。不只是西里斯·布莱克，父母、莉莉、邓布利多，甚至是掠夺者的其他成员，他们对自己做过的所有事、说过的所有话，好的、坏的，都已经融入进他的人生中。他们构成了他的人生经历，而人又是由经历造就的。

可他还是很好奇西里斯不合时宜的沉默，接着他后悔了，后悔逞一时口舌之快揭露了自己内心的想法。按理说这时候西里斯应该会嘲笑自己，他希望西里斯此时嘲笑自己，这样他便能够用愤怒掩盖掉悔意和自责带来的痛苦。见鬼，他最受不了的就是这个。

犹豫再三，空气中仍然只有此起彼伏、均匀的呼吸声。他猜想西里斯睡着了，懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，随后心怀恼意地瞪向对方，正撞进西里斯·布莱克眼里。

那双灰眼睛睁得又大又圆，冰冷的月光照进去，衬得它们像两颗封在冰中的灰珍珠。他没有笑，可以说是面无表情，那张英俊的脸显露出长期身居上位所特有的威严感，让斯内普噤声在原处。

他这是怎么了？自己哪里说错了？

“永远，”他开口了，在吐出一个词后重新握住那只他曾宣布属于他的手，将嘴唇印在手心，用斯内普从未在他身上见闻过的阴鸷语气说：“永远不许对第二个人这么说。”

这样的西里斯·布莱克有点可怕，所幸没多久他便消失了，西里斯重新换上一副面孔，眼里满是柔柔的喜爱之情。斯内普松了口气，尝试说点什么来挽回自己方才的劣势。

“你眼睛的口才要比你嘴巴的好得多。”

西里斯难得流露出羞涩的神情，手脚并用地缠住斯内普，不给他揶揄自己的机会，舌尖吐信子一般飞快地扫过他的下巴，扭扭捏捏地说：“毕竟它的长项是口活儿嘛。”

斯内普被他恶心得够呛，却也无法反驳。

他们睡了懒觉。西里斯早上醒来了一次，看了眼身边的斯内普，继续睡回笼觉。而斯内普因为这个混蛋糟糕的睡相一晚上没合眼，直到天快亮了才昏昏沉沉地睡过去。中午，斯内普刚睁开眼睛西里斯就吻了过来，他挣扎不过，糊里糊涂地回吻了一会儿终于推开对方，接着就被西里斯扛起来带进了浴室。

浴室明亮、干净，白瓷浴缸亮晃晃的，闪得还没睡醒的斯内普眼底发酸。西里斯把他放进浴缸，让他靠在自己怀里，斯内普从他为自己洗头发时小心翼翼的动作中想起了自己脸上的伤。

“告诉我，你家里有白鲜。”

“呃，没有，”在斯内普情绪上来之前，西里斯赶紧补充道：“我一会儿去买。”

“现在就去！”

“让我洗完澡好吗？你的那什么还在里面，不弄出来我会拉肚子。”

斯内普没有再出声，抬起一手摩挲起西里斯露出水面的膝盖，在氤氲的蒸汽中昏昏欲睡。这一切都是真实发生的吗，他跟西里斯·布莱克彼此相爱，一起过夜，还一起洗澡？他抬手想抹一把脸，指尖刚碰触到额头，手腕就被西里斯拉到一边。

“当心伤口！”

妈的，这一切是真的。

斯内普难以置信地仰起头，试图看清西里斯的脸，察觉到他意图的西里斯低下头，唇角的笑意甜得能流出蜂蜜。黑亮的发丝滑下来，发梢轻轻扫过斯内普的脸颊和胸膛，带走了斯内普脑中的最后一丝清明，他打了个哈欠，又睡着了。

如果不是西里斯在抱他回卧室时笨手笨脚地把他的头撞到了门框上，斯内普还能再睡下去。疼痛唤醒了他，他睁开眼无辜地看着西里斯，后者不好意思地笑了笑，亲昵地吻了吻他没有受伤的那半张脸。

“去买白鲜。”

“知道啦……”

斯内普坐在床边，看着西里斯从善如流地打开衣柜，取出干净的衣物一件件穿在身上。白衬衫向后甩开，如同扬起的风帆，西里斯长长的手臂探进袖子，再从百合花般的袖口处生出一只漂亮的手来。他还是第一次观察别人穿衣服，一切是那么赏心悦目，让他忍不住叫停西里斯，假情假意地建议他重新换一件。

粉色太轻浮，条纹太死板，黑色太沉闷，最终，西里斯换上那件荣获斯内普首肯的浅蓝色衬衫，套上毛衣和风衣出了门。摩托车的引擎声逐渐远去，斯内普离开床，迫不及待地走到了衣柜前。

出乎他意料的是，西里斯的衣服并不多，款式大抵经典传统，没什么过于出位的服饰，不过看得出每一件的剪裁、面料都经过精挑细选。斯内普有些羡慕地一件一件看过去，心里又是得意又是嫉妒，哼，那家伙，就算套个麻袋也难看不到哪儿去，反观自己，穿上这些衣服也体现不出它们的价值。

他不打算再睡了，等西里斯回来、处理好伤口就回霍格沃茨。当他在浴室的脏衣篓里找到自己的衣服时，反复浆洗的衬衫布料已经薄得不像样子，在昨晚的激情运动中终于殉职。斯内普眉头拧成了一团，对着衬衫施了两次复原咒都无法挽回，只好郁闷地回到床边。

早知道应该让西里斯再带件衬衫回来，他翻了个身，趴在床上，床头柜上的相框猝不及防地闯进他的视线。

那是一张魔法照片，塞得满满当当的书柜几乎有石墙那么高，壁炉里的火焰跳动着，给书桌镶了一道流动的金边。书桌后面站着一个人，垂着头，握着魔杖搅拌着坩埚，炉火的光辉照在他身上，却穿不透他的黑发，只有突出的鼻头沾染了一点金光。

斯内普一眼认出照片上的人是自己，除此之外，他还立刻回忆起西里斯拿着魔法相机来找他的那一天。

难道说，这才是那天西里斯拿来魔法相机的目的？

斯内普摇了摇头，这么想也太过自恋了，没准儿这张照片不过是西里斯一早放在这里用来取悦自己的。不过……他为什么要取悦自己呢？他们的性生活稳定且和谐，他还想从自己身上得到什么？

引擎声由远而近，斯内普爬过那张四柱床，打开窗户向外看去。西里斯拎着纸袋从摩托车上下来，吹着口哨走上门廊。斯内普数到七，西里斯气喘吁吁地出现在卧室门口，之前他跑上楼时发出的咚咚声还在斯内普耳边，以至于西里斯此时的问话模糊不清。

“你怎么不穿衣服？快穿上衣服，当心感冒。”

“我的衬衫被你撕烂了。”

西里斯扑哧一声笑了出来，把纸袋放在斗柜上，走向了衣柜：“穿我的吧。”

斯内普接过他揉成一团抛来的衣服，是那件白衬衫，这时他无比庆幸自己之前的愚蠢举动，不然就只能从那些粉色、蓝色、黑色的衬衫中选一个穿回学校。

他穿上衬衫，系扣子的时候总觉得袖口很碍事，等扣完纽扣放下双手，他终于意识到哪里不对了。

袖子太长了。

空荡荡的袖管遮过他的指尖，肩线都裹住了他的肩膀，他现在就仿佛一个偷穿父亲衣服的小男孩，这感觉糟糕透了！尤其是西里斯还扶着衣柜笑得直不起腰！

他抓起枕头砸过去，被西里斯接住，然后是另一个枕头，再然后是那个相框。

看着西里斯惊叫着接住相框，斯内普偷偷松了口气。他不是真的想弄坏那东西，老实说，他也很喜欢这张照片，只不过，有些事情他想借机问清楚。

“胶卷没装上？”

西里斯的脸刷得红了，他指了指斗柜上的纸袋，顾左右而言他道：“白鲜买回来了。”

“西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克。”斯内普沉着脸，缓慢地念出西里斯的全名。

这一招的效果比他预想的要好得多。西里斯急得手舞足蹈，语无伦次地不停解释，斯内普从那些七零八落的信息中慢慢拼凑出一个事实——

西里斯爱上自己的时间，要比自己以为的早得多。


	27. Chapter 27

如此一来，很多事情就解释得通了。

为什么开学以来西里斯对自己的恶劣行径逆来顺受，为什么他会在意自己跟雷古勒斯的关系，以及为什么每当自己表现出抗拒时，他的焦虑症就会发作。

早在七年级开学之初西里斯就爱上了自己。得出这个结论，斯内普在感到惊喜的同时，更多的是困惑不已。

他自知那个时期西里斯所面对的自己是一个不折不扣的混蛋，粗鲁、刻薄，玩弄他的身体、践踏他的尊严，加之他们过去六年多的种种过节，他想不通西里斯有什么理由会爱上自己。

总不能真的就为了一根鸡巴？又或者说这家伙其实是个彻头彻尾的受虐狂？

他打量着西里斯，西里斯捧着照片也在谨慎地观察着他，斯内普抱起两条胳膊，又问了一次：“所以你打着拍裸照的旗号拿着魔法相机来找我，就只为拍一张我的照片，为什么？”

“……想拍就拍了。”

他含糊其辞地说完，小心翼翼地把照片放在斗柜上，转头钻进衣柜，取出一条裤子连带装着白鲜的纸袋一起递给斯内普。斯内普没有接，他走过去，把西里斯堵在自己和衣柜之间，节节败退的西里斯一手拿着衣物，一手扒着隔板，在斯内普的逼近下别扭地缩在狭小的空间里。他的样子有些滑稽，不过现在还不是嘲弄他的时候。

“真狡猾啊，布莱克，料定我不会使用魔法相机，故意不把胶卷装上，然后再对我进行偷拍。老实交代，除了这张以外你还偷拍了什么？”

这下子西里斯沉不住气了，梗着脖子瞪向斯内普，气冲冲地反驳：“我没有！我哪儿知道你不会用，詹姆他们拿到手就会玩了，谁能想到你那么笨！”

斯内普又凑近了一些，皮鞋的鞋跟撞上柜子，发出令人难以忽视的声响，西里斯身子一闪，险些一屁股坐进衣柜里。斯内普忍住笑意，沉着脸哼了一声。

“我是挺笨的，竟然会相信你……”

“不！不是的！西弗勒斯，你听我说！”

西里斯脸色大变，急不可耐地要向对方解释，松开隔板向斯内普伸出手的同时，整个人重心不稳向后倒去。斯内普眼疾手快地捞住他的腰，但架不住西里斯趋近于成年人的体重，被对方拖进了衣柜里。

“西里斯·布莱克你这蠢货！”

“膝盖！先把你的膝盖移开！我的蛋要碎了！”

斯内普把膝盖抬起一些，抵着西里斯的下体恶意磨蹭，西里斯扭动着身体想要躲开，可惜空间有限，没有效果不说，还把头发缠在了西装的纽扣上。

“住手！你这混蛋！我的头发、我的头发缠住了！”

“想我住手，可以，我问什么你答什么就是了。”

西里斯没有应声，斯内普权当他默许了。

“为什么想拍？”

斯内普等了一会儿依然不见西里斯回应，心想这家伙是跟自己较上劲了。

“咦？那个敢作敢当的西里斯·布莱克哪儿去了？”

“见鬼！你这个卑鄙的斯莱特林！好吧！你赢了！我想拍，我就是想拍一张你的照片！夹在书里、放在床头，想你的时候拿出来看一看！现在你满意了吗？”

“差强人意，”斯内普把膝盖移开，身体却还压在西里斯身上，“不过，小蜜糖，你在表达感情的时候可没有在床上那么坦荡热诚。”

“操你的！让开！”

斯内普站起身，仅此而已，当西里斯紧随着他的动作想要从衣柜里爬出来时，他抬脚把他蹬了回去，然后慢条斯理地从抽屉中取出一条内裤，就着西里斯磨牙的声音穿上，退回到床边，一脸玩味地冲西里斯吹了个口哨：“大脚板，把裤子拿过来。”

下一秒脸就被包进了裤子里。

纸袋里是上好的白鲜香精，斯内普上药的时候西里斯在楼下乒乒乓乓地收拾屋子，等两个人都坐在了餐桌边，西里斯依然臭着一张脸。他时不时看一眼斯内普，等待着发泄情绪的机会，斯内普直到喝完最后一口汤，才一边擦嘴，一边不以为然地说：“成熟点，西里斯。”

“不成熟的人是你！我刚刚就应该一口把你那话儿咬下来！”

“下一次吧，目前我对性的需求处于饱和状态。”

“你——”

西里斯的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，不知道是羞的还是气的。

饭后他靠在沙发上看前一天买回来的书，期间挥了一下魔杖从西里斯手中救下最后那两只盘子，西里斯气哼哼地收拾掉洗碗池附近的碎瓷片，去书房取了一本麻瓜小说回来，紧挨着他往沙发上一横。

脸上的伤痕淡去后，他们回到了霍格沃茨。尽管在斯内普眼里，这两天发生的一切对于他们的地下关系而言算不了什么（虽然西里斯知道了他的心意，可他也抓住了对方的弱点），但是西里斯就像是被打开了什么开关，整个人都不对劲了。

他先是在周日的晚餐时间抱着蒲绒绒去厨房门口堵他，硬缠着斯内普要他给蒲绒绒起名字，分别时还不顾斯内普的抗拒，强行让蒲绒绒在他脸上亲了一口。

等到了周一，他故意在路过斯内普时撞了他一下，用暧昧不明地口吻说：“当心，love，我可舍不得伤到你。”在掠夺者们的哄笑声中，斯内普捏爆了他方才趁机塞进自己手里的巧克力蛙。

周二传纸条问什么时候来一发，周三又控诉自己跟拉文克劳的学妹多说了几句话，周四他们在办公室门口推推搡搡时被雷古勒斯撞见，那家伙不情不愿地离开前朝雷古勒斯撂了一句“老规矩，除非我不要，否则还轮不到你。”害斯内普一晚上坐立难安，所幸雷古勒斯没有往那方面想，抱怨了几句西里斯的霸道和不负责任便把这篇揭了过去。

所以周五，斯内普打算跟西里斯·布莱克谈谈。

他们约好在图书馆见面，西里斯径直走向自己时，斯内普就觉得不妙，这家伙难不成打算直接坐在自己对面？结果西里斯还真就没有辜负他的猜测，拉开椅子大喇喇地坐在了他面前。

“别坐过来！”斯内普小声警告他。

“为啥？”短暂的愣怔之后，西里斯明白过来他的意思，把手里的小说往桌子上轻轻一丢，故意大声说了一句：“我就要坐这儿，图书馆又不是你家的。”

周围的学生看到这一幕，偷笑着观察他们，斯内普的不爽几乎就要具象化，从他身体里爬出来把那些看热闹的无聊人士挨个吃掉。所幸西里斯再没有做出什么引人注意的举动，既没有跟斯内普说话，也没有发出多余的声音，他低着头，安静地阅读那部小说，久而久之，那些学生自觉无趣，一个个又都做自己的事去了。

这其中也包括斯内普。他本来想要装作沉迷课本无视西里斯，没想到自己真的看了进去，直到一只纸青蛙蹦到自己笔尖跟前，他才想起自己对面还有西里斯·布莱克这么一个麻烦精。

他停下笔，看了一眼西里斯，对方一副沉浸在故事情节中的样子，斯内普松了口气，的确，传纸条要比说话更加保险一些。拆开纸青蛙，纸的中心龙飞凤舞地写着一行字——“坐直，你的鼻子都要挨到纸了。”

“与你无关。你这两天怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？这就是你要谈的？”

“你心知肚明。”

“我一头雾水。”

“你能不能低调一点？”

“相信我，如果我真心想要高调，我会把‘西弗勒斯爱西里斯’这几个字绣到分院帽上，用粉色的线。”

“你给我收敛一点！！！”

“哇，三个感叹号，看来你真的很在意呢。”

纸写不下了，西里斯挑衅的目的跟他的字迹一样，清晰明了地占据了这一页纸的大部分面积。由此看来，比起苦思冥想如何阻止这个家伙公之于众，还是提前准备好应对丑闻曝光带来的后果更为稳妥。

斯内普没有再回复，把纸揉成一团丢在了一旁。过了好一会儿，两只纸折的兔子抬着一副纸担架过来，先是围着纸团默哀，再把纸团搬到担架上，最后抬着担架迈着沉痛的步伐默默离开。

跟随它们离开的脚步，斯内普看到了趴在桌子上笑得一脸狡黠的西里斯。他叹了口气，闭了闭眼，算了，顺其自然吧。


	28. Chapter 28

接下来的两周，毫不夸张地说，斯内普生活在前所未有的懊悔之中。

后悔被西里斯知道自己的心意？不不，不是这个，或许有点，不过比重不大。他真正后悔的，是在那个约好谈判的周五、图书馆的桌边，纸兔子用担架抬走纸青蛙的“尸体”时，他没能管理好自己的表情，对西里斯笑了。

自那一刻起，西里斯跟找到了人生目标似的想方设法要逗他笑。

早晨给他汤里放游来游去的果仁小金鱼，中午给他寄自己抄录的书摘笔记，到了晚上还要带蒲绒绒来为他唱歌，最夸张的是，周末他还训练从马戏团里租来护树罗锅们给斯内普表演哑剧。

最开始斯内普没有意识到西里斯做这一切的真实意图，单纯地以为他在继续挑衅，企图通过这些手段曝光他们的地下关系。等他发现祸根是自己那日的一笑，为时已晚，西里斯对他们这些日子以来的互动游戏玩上了瘾，他越是小心克制，西里斯便越是求胜心切，甚至还真的买了粉色的针线包打算夜探校长室。

所以又是一个周五，斯内普打算跟西里斯·布莱克谈谈。

“哦，我是真的很想跟你共度良宵，不过今天不行。别那样看着我，西弗勒斯，忍耐一下吧。”

西里斯张开五指把及胸的长发拢到肩后，斯内普翻了个白眼，劝自己冷静一点。

“少自恋了。我是要跟你谈谈你最近反常的问题。”

“反常？没有啊，”那家伙煞有介事地思考了一会儿，莞尔一笑道：“啊，你是指那个赫奇帕奇的学妹吗？我跟她没有什么，或许她是想追求我，但是我告诉她我有喜欢的人了。”

冷静，西弗勒斯，不要因为这个家伙的胡言乱语忘记你的目的，从而达成他的目的。

“总之，晚上去你那里，我们谈谈。”

说完斯内普转身要走，生怕西里斯突然发情黏上来再被路过的什么人看见。而西里斯·不让斯内普好过·布莱克一把拽住了他，急切地跟他解释道：“今晚真不行！明早可以吗？明早我一回家就跟你谈。”

“手放开！别那么大声！”用气声斥责完西里斯，斯内普敏锐地从他方才的话中提取了有效信息，“你打算今晚夜不归宿？”

西里斯面露难色，揪着斯内普的袍子支支吾吾地说：“今天是月圆之夜……”

“月圆之夜跟你有什么……”

话没说完斯内普便明白了，今晚月圆，狼人要变身，西里斯要去陪他危险的狼人朋友。

这简直愚蠢至极！

“那跟你有什么关系！难不成阿尼马格斯满足不了你跟人类划清界限的意愿，你还想加入狼人的行列？”

“当然不是了！莱姆斯不会攻击我，我是说，他不会攻击大脚板。狼人在面对人类时神经会比较敏感，主要是害怕被人类伤害，面对动物时他们不会那么紧张。”西里斯边说边握着斯内普的手腕往下压，仿佛这么做能压下去对方不断升腾的情绪。

斯内普不可置信地看着他，眼睛睁得前所未有得圆：“西里斯·布莱克你的脑袋是坏掉了吗？他是狼人！他才是伤害人类的那个！”

“莱姆斯又不是自己想成为狼人的，那是个悲剧，他不过是受害者！”西里斯为自己的朋友义正辞严地反驳，“而且他也从未伤害过任何人！”

“那是因为波特喜欢多管闲事！”

空气瞬间凝固了，斯内普厌恶地瞪了一眼西里斯瞠目结舌的脸，狠狠地从对方的桎梏中挣出自己的手腕。他讨厌这个样子，讨厌西里斯满脸的不知所措，讨厌自己在口不择言之后的内疚、自责以及为西里斯今夜之行的牵肠挂肚。

他的生活不该像现在这样时时刻刻围着西里斯转，它本应是简单而高效的——学习、复习、改进、创造，用有限的时间和精力换取一张漂亮的毕业成绩单，然后投到伏地魔麾下，改变自己的人生。可看看自己现在在做什么？陪西里斯胡闹、过家家，浪费宝贵的光阴和心力在一件没有结果的事情上。

胸口生出一阵隐痛，斯内普吸了一口气，压抑住情绪，默默劝解着自己。

得了，西弗勒斯，你一早就知道跟西里斯·布莱克在一起不会有什么好结果。他不会接受你成为食死徒，更不会为了你成为食死徒。五年级的那件事他们欠了邓布利多那么大的人情，将来肯定是要站在邓布利多那边的，然后你们一起站上天平的两边，再打个你死我活。哦，说不定不到那个时候他就玩腻了你选择跟你分手，瞧瞧那些女孩，一个个风华正茂、娇艳欲滴，一旦他尝过她们的滋味，就不会再觉得那根鸡巴有多好了。即便他还喜欢鸡巴，他也有得是更多、更好的选择。

毕竟，他是西里斯·布莱克，他想要什么就有什么。

没准儿整个宇宙真的是围着他转的。只要你把他当做参照物。

“没准儿那个月圆之夜波特不该出现，我死掉，或者变成狼人，都好过在这里跟你浪费时间。”斯内普是这么想的，也是这么说的。

这一次西里斯没有再阻拦，斯内普丢下一声冷笑转身就走，步子又快又急，活像是在逃离什么。

手腕上残留着西里斯的体温和触感，斯内普懊恼地擦拭了一路，一方面希望西里斯跟波特他们切断关系回到自己身边，一方面又宁愿自此一拍两散。心里乱糟糟的他为了转移注意力，接下了斯拉格霍恩教授临时安排的工作，期间按耐不住心中的好奇，询问了一些关于狼人的事。在得知巫师被转化成狼人的两个必要条件是月圆之夜和狼人的唾液接触到伤口的血液时，斯内普再也坐不住了。

他丢下做到一半的工作，找了个借口匆匆离开，回宿舍拿了一些银粉跟白鲜便风风火火地前往尖叫棚屋。当他再一次站在打人柳前，站在皎洁的银色月光下，那晚的记忆将光秃秃的大树从中劈开，张牙舞爪地扑面而来。

斯内普打了个趔趄，心跳和呼吸同时加快，随后他看到不远处的打人柳还好端端地矗立在原地，接着又想起了西里斯。

上一次，就是在这里，西里斯那个白痴给了他一个“有惊无喜”，害得他PTSD发作，之后那家伙带自己走进了尖叫棚屋，让这个他记忆中最恐怖的建筑在几分钟内黯然失色。

对，那不过就是一栋破房子而已，顶多里面有一个狼人，可那又如何？这一次他带了魔杖和止血药剂，做了充足的准备，如果狼人敢发起攻击，他就反击。加入食死徒的行列用黑魔法进行真刀实枪的战斗不过是家常便饭，就当这是一次演习，锻炼自己的作战能力，试验自己发明的黑魔法，如果自己连一个未成年的狼人都搞不定，又有什么资格去为黑魔王效力？

他深吸了一口气，又徐徐吐出，平复好心情后斯内普握紧魔杖走向了打人柳。靠近的过程中他总是控制不住地想象大脚板和波特他们跟狼人缠斗在一起——狼人不断地把大脚板和波特撕成碎片，鲜血把乌黑光亮的皮毛濡成一撮一撮的，人类的残骸和内脏扔得满地都是——教他一时痛苦一时痛快，矛盾得不行，直到站在空无一人的房间里才终于得以解脱。

他们不在尖叫棚屋，地上也没有血迹，斯内普用魔杖挑弄了几下床铺上叠得整整齐齐的衣物，丝毫没有放松警惕，小心翼翼地观察着四周。看样子卢平确实是在这个房间里变成了狼人，然后他离开了。他去了哪儿？他能去哪儿？

西里斯提到过狼人不会攻击大脚板，且那家伙是个未登记的非法阿尼马格斯，如此一来，留给他们的选择并不多。

不会是霍格沃茨城堡，虽然大脚板能做到无声无息地在城堡里穿行，但是失了智的狼人显然不具备这个能力。也不会是霍格莫德村，尖叫棚屋的大门是单向通道，他跟大脚板没办法以非人的形态原路返回。那剩下的选择里，距离不远、人迹罕至、对于非法阿尼马格斯和狼人而言相对安全的，就只有禁林了。

禁林很大，其中还群居着马人和其他生物，斯内普没有信心能顺利找到他们，不过他可以就近观察。他毫不迟疑地来到自己熟悉的那一片林地，为了避免撞到狼人时惊吓到对方，他没有使用荧光闪烁，深一脚浅一脚地借着月光蹒跚在盘根错节的林地中。

行至自己曾到过的最深处，斯内普停住了，他不确定自己是否选对了方向，也不确定自己是否要一整晚都待在这里，他开始想象那只狼人轻巧地穿梭在月光造就的树影中，绕到自己身后，屏息凝神压低身躯，准备好随时给自己致命一击。先前面对打人柳时的恐惧重新笼罩住他，他握紧了魔杖，仿佛真的听见自己身后有什么窸窸窣窣的声音。

他回过头，身后空无一物，可他仍然觉得喉咙发紧。“或许我该回去了。”这个念头刚冒出来，大脚板惨死在石块间、树枝上的画面便填满了他的脑袋。他后退了几步，靠在树上，后悔没有在那么多个西里斯掉以轻心的夜晚里亲手宰了他。雷古勒斯说的没错，他就是个狂妄自大、霸道自私、不负责任的害人精！如果不是因为他，自己也不至于在这冷风割脸的夜晚里担惊受怕，无能为力地盼着天明！

对西里斯·布莱克的恨意驱散了一些恐惧，也转移了斯内普的注意力。当他发现有什么声音在接近自己时，制造声音的那东西已经离他很近了。

他的脖子是那么僵硬，险些不能成功地转动。先前要来一场演习积累实战经验的雄心壮志此刻烟消云散，双腿发酸发软，枉顾他的意志颤个不停。在摇摇晃晃缓慢移动的视野中，斯内普看到了一块黑色的毛皮。

他当即失去了行动能力，像中了石化咒一般不由自主。随后那块毛皮拖着一只体型快赶上熊的巨犬进入他的视野。斯内普呆滞地看着那只冲自己犹犹豫豫摇着尾巴的大黑狗，花了一些时间才意识到那是大脚板。

行动快过思绪，他向大脚板张开了双臂。黑狗朝他跑过来，临近时一跃而起变成了西里斯，紧紧地把他抱在了怀里。


	29. Chapter 29

“我以为你不要我了。”

环在身上的力道松了一些，紧接着变换方向自上而下倒向自己，摆脱掉恐惧的斯内普提着的那口气一松，双腿软烂，险些没能站稳，歪斜着身体堪堪支撑住挂在他身上撒娇的西里斯。

是你不要我。斯内普没有把这句话说出口，他沉默着，闭上眼睛感受西里斯的呼吸、体温，还有他头发上洗发水的味道，双手僵在西里斯的腰侧，迟迟没有落下去。

这种情况在他身上很少见，大脑一片空白，不去思考任何事情，也不愿做出任何举动。他知道自己在逃避、在拖延，也明白自己站在了他们二人关系的岔路口——一条路通往分别，另一条路绕了个圈子依然通往分别。见鬼，这两条路根本没什么分别！——可他依然什么都不想做，放任时间悄无声息地流逝。

直到西里斯的身体僵住，直到他小心翼翼地在他耳边问：“我……我可以抱你吗？”直到冷风吹开他们，西里斯老老实实地站在一步之外，握着自己的手肘，战战兢兢地观察他的脸色，斯内普才慢慢意识到，沉默不仅是逃避、拖延，沉默还意味着拒绝。

他的潜意识已经给出了答案。

“西弗勒斯，你怎么了？”

斯内普没有回答，他从袍子的内袋里取出装着银粉和白鲜的药瓶，面无表情地递给西里斯：“到此为止吧。”

西里斯没有接，他瞪大了眼睛，微微张开的嘴唇不住地颤抖着。斯内普把药瓶塞进他怀里，打算从他身边绕过去离开这个鬼地方。可恶，他的双腿又酸又困，完全不听使唤，在与西里斯擦肩而过时还险些绊倒自己。随后他听到了药瓶落地的声音，紧接着就被西里斯钳住了胳膊。

“给我个理由，西弗勒斯，至少给我个理由！”

斯内普被迫停下脚步，两条腿抓住这个机会彻底罢工，再也动弹不得。他站在原地生自己的气，埋怨自己对西里斯的不舍，埋怨命运对自己的不公。他试图挣脱西里斯的钳制，对方在察觉他的意图后高举双手后退两步，但别有用心地挡住了他的去路。

“我不碰你、不碰你，但是，西弗勒斯，你至少该给我一个理由，今天早些的时候你不是想跟我谈谈吗？我们现在就可以谈谈。”

“你现在想谈了？不，已经没什么好谈的了。”

“有！怎么会没有，”西里斯从地上捡起那两只药瓶放在手心里，伴着勉强的微笑向他示意，“这不就是吗？”

“那是我给自己准备的。”

“但是你送给了我。”

“是我扔它们的时候碰巧丢在了你身上，而你从地上捡到了它们。”

这一番说辞教西里斯哑口无言，一脸无措地看向并排躺在手心的药瓶，如鲠在喉的模样让斯内普难以自持地心软起来。他看到西里斯仔细地将它们收进衣袋，内心产生了想要把它们抢回来摔碎的冲动，然后他听到西里斯用沙哑的嗓音问：“为什么要跟我分手？”

“这不是‘分手’。我根本没有在跟你交往，所以不存在‘分手’一说。”

西里斯又一次瞪大了眼睛，眉尾竖起，显然是来了脾气，一字一句地质问起斯内普：“没在交往？你跟我一起逛街、吃饭、过夜，你管这叫没在交往？”

“一起逛街、吃饭、过夜就算交往吗？”斯内普的脸滚烫起来，险些因为“交往”这个词咬到舌头，他骗自己这是被西里斯气的，努力无视作祟的心虚，移开目光不敢去直视西里斯的双眼，忽然间他想起了上次在餐厅里跟西里斯发生的争执，“所以，这就是你当时想要说的？一起逛街、吃饭就等于在约会，挺纯情的嘛，布莱克。”

寒风吹落了枯叶，也卷走了西里斯的磨牙声。脸上的热度褪去之后，斯内普的面部肌肉逐渐僵硬起来，他梗着脖子跟西里斯对峙，等待着对方的爆发，甚至还贴心地帮西里斯在这周围搜罗可供他破坏、发泄情绪的东西。然而这一次西里斯没有如他所愿，他抬起头深吸了一口气，再看向斯内普时，眼神坚定了许多。

“别试图激怒我，西弗勒斯，”西里斯收敛起所有表情，目光炯炯，那一夜震慑住斯内普的压迫感再次出现，依旧令他噤若寒蝉，“给我一个合理的解释，否则你别想走出这片禁林。”

“是吗？你打算拿什么留住我，阿瓦达索命？”

西里斯的睫毛快速扇动了几下，似乎已经在情绪爆发的边缘了。

“你明明爱我！”

斯内普想要反驳，苦于找不到有力的论点，加之不愿矢口否认自己亲口说过的话（那是懦夫的行为），终是不情不愿地松了口：“我不否认。”

得到答案的西里斯表情或许就跟他的心情一样，又好气又好笑，在他对此发表任何看法之前，斯内普先一步抬手制止了他：“但这不代表我们就能继续相处下去，布莱克。”

夜深了，骤降的气温冻得斯内普耳朵发疼，也让他的头脑清醒了一些。他跟西里斯·布莱克之间单就感情而言不存在谁对谁错，他们相爱，彼此忠诚，偶尔发生一些恨不得宰了对方的小摩擦，也都无伤大雅微不足道。他不该迁怒西里斯，这对西里斯不公平。是故他没有放下那只手，让那只手伴随自己上前的脚步穿过西里斯呼出的白汽，最终落在他的脸上。西里斯显然没有料到他的这一举动，呆愣了片刻，轻轻覆上斯内普的手。他的脸是热的，手也是热的，这意味着斯内普的手对于西里斯来说会凉得像冰一样。斯内普想要抽回手，反被西里斯牢牢抓住贴在了胸前。

“西弗勒斯，我不明白，是因为下午我没有答应跟你谈谈吗？其实我在消气之后就决定今晚先跟你谈谈，我跟詹姆他们打了个招呼，然后满城堡找你……”

等一下，他说什么？消气？难以置信，他有什么立场来生我的气？斯内普不觉发出一声讥笑，脸上的肌肉由于吹了太久的冷风已经麻木，从而只是抽搐了一下。妈的，自己现在的表情一定很滑稽，这个认知让他感到既挫败又气愤，继而恶狠狠地瞪向西里斯，重新为他贴上“死有余辜”的标签。

“我是来搜集证据好举报你们的。”

“是吗？不带相机也不带见证人？”西里斯抿住嘴唇想要掩饰笑意，在斯内普再一次试图抽回自己的手时与他十指紧扣，用那双灰眼睛可怜巴巴地望着他：“你走之后我生了好久的气，气你不理解我，但更气自己曾经干过的那些蠢事。”西里斯深吸了一口气，目光逃向一边，在听到斯内普的冷哼声后又急忙把它拉了回来。

“蠢事？如果你把那次对我的谋杀未遂称为‘蠢事’，那我确实无法理解你，布莱克先生。”

西里斯露出痛苦的表情，斯内普白了他一眼，又一次尝试抽回自己的手。西里斯哪肯轻易放任他离去，不止牢牢地抓住他，还伸出另一只手企图把他拽到自己身边。

“你给我放手！不要拉拉扯扯的！万一被人看见……”

“那你听我把话说完！”

斯内普停止挣扎，没好气地睨着西里斯，后者扁了扁嘴，极其委屈地靠过去，扯着斯内普的手强硬地插进自己衣兜。

“我是个混蛋，”西里斯低下头，鞋尖拨弄着一颗小石子，兜里的手攥紧了斯内普的，孤注一掷地说了下去，“这一点想必你早就看清了。事到如今，我不能也不愿再拿恶作剧作为借口来掩饰自己的罪行。我承认，当时只要能把你赶出霍格沃茨，无论你变成狼人还是死掉，我都无所谓。甚至于，咬伤或咬死你的莱姆斯今后该如何自处，我也不在乎。”


	30. Chapter 30

这些话，原本是斯内普打算用来质问西里斯的。

月圆之夜的事后，他花了很长时间揣摩西里斯·布莱克以那种方式来谋害自己的心理。起初因为掠夺者四人组的形影不离，斯内普走了一些弯路，以为西里斯·布莱克不会不顾及卢平的感受这么干，认为他们是串通好的。他们四个人合起伙来要置自己于死地，而波特那个懦夫临阵退缩了。这种想法取悦了彼一时对掠夺者（尤其是对波特）怀有深切恨意的斯内普，但随着情绪的逐渐平复，他发现事情没有看上去的那么简单。

狼人在变身后会完全失去理智，事先的一切约定和计划都会忘得干干净净。而卢平趋利避害、多一事不如少一事的性子，断不会为了报复一个再过两年就可以眼不见心不烦的宿敌去牺牲自己的名誉和前途。所以卢平事前对此毫不知情。

狼人是被利用的。

得出这个结论的斯内普喜出望外，他看穿了布莱克内心深处最肮脏邪恶的一面，也看透了掠夺者标榜吹嘘的虚伪兄弟情。他自以为大获全胜，想要以此来提醒莉莉不要上当受骗，而莉莉又给他上了一课。

人们总是选择去相信自己愿意相信的。

莉莉愿意相信自己这些年来一直在心底歧视她，自然不会再去相信自己说的任何话。

那一刻斯内普清晰地认识到了自己的不幸，他贫穷、丑陋、肮脏、沉迷于不符合主流价值观的东西，所以他不配拥有公平、正义、尊重以及被原谅的资格。他接受了眼下的事实，但不接受这样的命运，一边埋头苦学只为将来有一天能拥有话语权，当众控诉西里斯·布莱克的罪行，一边嘲笑自己要穷尽一生去争取别人与生俱来的东西。

结果命运跟他开了个玩笑，他爱上了西里斯，于是这些话以及要把西里斯绳之以法的念头都被自己抛在了脑后。更甚者，听到这些话从西里斯的口中说出来，他既不为西里斯漠视自己的生命感到愤怒，也不为自己的猜想得到印证而得意。酸楚剖开他的心脏，里面密密麻麻全是过去西里斯霸凌自己时留下的伤痕。

西里斯继续沉默着，抬头看了一眼斯内普，四目相视的一刹那触电似的又低下头去。他看起来懊悔又惊慌，口袋里的手心满是汗水，弄得斯内普十分不舒服。可即便如此，斯内普还是任由他紧紧握住，没有尝试挣脱。

“就没有一个可能是我宰了狼人吗？”斯内普装作若无其事的样子问。

西里斯神色古怪地扭过头来打量他，有些紧张地舔了一下嘴唇：“哦，那是Bad Ending 1，不在我的期待中。”

“还有别的Bad Ending？”

“有，Bad Ending 2，你们都死了。”

“所以包含卢平死亡的结局都是Bad Ending？”

“……对，是这样没错。”

“你刚刚说你当时并不在乎卢平的感受。”

“是，我是这么说的，”西里斯叹了口气，看上去有些疲惫，“但是詹姆在乎，他不会想看到莱姆斯遭遇任何意外。”

“‘任何意外’包括死亡但不包括成为杀人犯？”

“不，西弗勒斯，”他抹了一把脸，手停留在口鼻上含含糊糊地说：“等我说完你就明白了。”

斯内普哼了一声，用眼神示意西里斯继续。

“所有的布莱克都是斯莱特林，我也不例外。你没有听错，我不是被分进格兰芬多的，是我要求分院帽把我分进了格兰芬多。所以当分院帽说我‘精明，狡猾，意志坚强，藐视规定，又不择手段，不愧是布莱克’的时候我愤怒极了，十一岁的我自以为跟家里那些天天把‘永远纯洁’、‘纯血至上’挂在嘴边的家伙们不一样，事实证明我跟他们没什么不同。

“我傲慢，自私，没什么同理心，一方面是遗传，另一方面，我就成长在这么一个环境里。之前你说我憧憬、模仿詹姆，我承认，我确实羡慕他的人生、他的家庭。詹姆·波特勇敢、热情、慷慨、义气，是我遇到过的最好的人之一……”

“那你怎么不去跟他睡？”斯内普忍不住插话道。

西里斯愕然地看向他，张着嘴露出一副难以置信的愚蠢表情：“那怎么可能！我跟他是好兄弟！谁会去跟自己的好朋友上床！”斯内普嗤之以鼻，盯着树上的虫子等着西里斯的下文，下一秒就被西里斯蛮横地扭过来，鼻子都险些要怼到他脸上。

“难道你跟你的朋友上过床？”

斯内普无视他语气中的焦躁与不甘，一把推开他的脸：“托你们的福，我没有朋友！”

“那穆尔塞伯，还有埃弗里……”

斯内普愤然打断他：“在你眼里我就只配跟他们做朋友？”

顶着斯内普的怒视，西里斯终于回过味儿来，咬住嘴唇连连摇头，眨巴着灰眼睛意欲萌混过关。斯内普懒得跟他计较，白了他一眼别过脸去。西里斯凑近前，紧挨着他，歪着脑袋再三确认斯内普没有生气，这才继续说了下去。

“在去波特家之前，我甚至不知道正常的亲子关系中存在拥抱和亲吻。从我记事起，我跟父母——尤其是我的母亲——就很少有肢体接触。他们要求我言行得体，灌输给我那些所谓的贵族做派以满足他们的体面和虚荣心，从不问我过得快不快乐，从不问我身边发生了什么趣事、遇到了什么困难，每天不是冷战就是吵架，给予我的关心还不如带大我的乳母和家养小精灵！”

说到情绪激动之处，西里斯避开了斯内普，等到心情平复一些，他吸了吸鼻子，转过头来面对斯内普，面对自己的过去：“我说这些，不是想把自己的恶行归罪于出身或者别的什么，我只是希望你能理解，在为人处世上我没有得到过好的教育，不懂得如何沟通、如何去爱一个人，但我愿意去学。西弗勒斯，”他在口袋里轻轻捏了捏斯内普的手，“我不想永远混蛋下去，我爱你，也想好好爱你，只是我还有太多坏毛病要改正，还有太多新东西要学习，而这些都是需要时间来达成的。所以西弗勒斯，我请求你，再给我些时间，我相信等我成为了更好的人，你会很喜欢那样的我的。”

那双灰眼睛里满是恳求和怯懦，教斯内普无法不心软。那座他想象中西里斯居住的象牙塔在眉睫之间轰然崩塌，给他带来的震撼不亚于西里斯爱着自己这个事实。他本以为西里斯的生长环境是富得流油版的伊万斯家，又或者波特家，不然怎么会被娇惯成现在这副无法无天的模样。而“富得流油版的斯内普家”？他想都不敢想。

他想起了自己模拟的那个布莱克家的场景，想起了雷古勒斯曾说过的“希望西里斯能成为的样子”，顿时感到窒息。他不想再去责难西里斯了，也不想去报复他，甚至在这一刻，斯内普终于明白过来西里斯为什么总追在波特的身后——波特之于西里斯，正如同莉莉之于自己。

她们拥有他们向往的生活，是他们想成为的模样。

“西弗勒斯……”

西里斯轻轻呼唤着他的名字，斯内普回过神来，看见对方一副要哭的样子，最终叹了口气。

接收到信号的西里斯登时喜笑颜开，皓月是他眼中最亮的星，照亮了一条可供斯内普选择的未来之路。


End file.
